Bonds of Blood
by KiahTrickster
Summary: As a rare genetic condition threatens a child's life, family and friends rally to try and save her life. Their best hope lies in a new and risky treatment, but more than a little help is necessary to make it work. Secrets tests the bonds of family, uniting some and questioning the priorities of others, as they all work for a common goal. How far will they go to protect each other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I write for fun, all characters belong to the respective creators, writers etc.

 **Bonds of Blood**

He lay awake a long time before rising and wandering out to the kitchen. Standing at the sink, looking out over the yard; there were days when life did not seem fair. Jack Bartlett knew what it was to lose those he loved, he'd already buried his first wife and only child; now he feared he might outlive his great granddaughter. The thought made him sick.

Katie had picked up a bug while visiting her dad in Vancouver, no one had thought much of it. She'd had a hard time with colds and flus during the school year but had always managed to get over it. An active six-year-old should have shaken it in a few days and bounced back; but she didn't. Katie struggled, a worried Peter brought her home and the little girl wound up in the hospital where Ty had spent some time about a year ago.

Doctors gave her fluid and antibiotics, but Katie didn't improve as they hoped. Lou and Peter met with doctor after doctor and held Katie's hand through a battery of tests. Just last week Lou and Peter had come home with long faces and asked the family to consider getting tested; Katie needed a bone marrow transplant.

Katie had been diagnosed with a rare auto immune disorder and as Ty's struggle against an infection came to mind Lou explained that the little girl's immune system was fighting its own healthy cells. The infection had triggered an immune response and a pre-existing genetic condition; one she had always had and would live with the rest of her life. The condition was rare, treatment options were mostly experimental, but Katie's body needed help.

Jack had bristled when they told him he could not be tested, but he was not alone, Tim and Ty were also ruled out due to past health issues. And others stepped up, Casey, Caleb, Cass and Mitch joining the family in getting tested. But results began to filter back and as far as he had heard all had been negative.

Lou and Peter spent most of their time in Calgary, staying near the hospital and clinging to hope for their daughter. Lou researched everything she could on Katie's condition and had been disheartened to learn that Katie would have to wait years to be eligible for the most promising treatment option. The doctors told Lou that at Katie's age the medications that might strengthen her body could permanently alter her development; told her to wait for a donor.

But with each day that passed it got harder to wait, it got harder to think that the little girl in the bed was fighting to hold on. Tonight was harder, Georgie had tucked herself away in her room; he knew the teenager found the empty house as unnerving as he did. Tough as nails that girl was scared for her little sister and doing just as much research as Lou was.

He was fairly sure she'd scared herself in that process but hadn't backed down and won the argument with her parents on getting tested. Jack knew Lou would have been proud if she wasn't so scared, the kid could have taken that fight to court; but had received her results today. No match. Disappointment and exhaustion dragged the kid to bed early, Georgie had really been hoping to help her sister.

He paced the kitchen for a moment, the idea of going back to his empty bed did not appeal. Lisa had a meeting in Calgary today and had planned to spend the night, spending her evening with Katie, Lou and Peter leaving him to miss her. Jack had hoped for a call but knew it wouldn't come now.

He had become spoiled lately, they'd had a bit of adjustment to living together but he'd become used to her next to him. And having decided to sell her home in France, unable to find a reliable tenant, she had been staying closer to home. Her trips over there seemed to be getting shorter by her own choice, he knew how much she loved it and had been careful to let those choices be hers; she'd had enough stress already this year.

She'd been having some success with her horses in the States and Amy had convinced Lisa to try a few of her training methods; broadening the directions her thoroughbreds went even before the track. Giving the horses some choice in their future Amy had said, and while somewhat unconventional for a breeder it was working.

It meant they spent less time apart and he had been enjoying it, before Katie had gotten sick he'd even been convinced to take another road trip; hauling a horse down to Florida to a buyer. They'd managed to make it this time, and her GPS had not accompanied them. He smiled at that thought, she'd had a bit of a fight with the paper map; but she'd been a decent navigator.

Jack was about to turn back to their room when headlights on the drive caught his attention and he moved back to the window. Frowning until the yard light illuminated the silhouette of his wife's vehicle. Lisa had come home.

"Hello Lis." He opened the door for her and helped her with her jacket; she looked beat. "Thought you were spending the night up there?"

She sighed, blue eyes met his; full of sadness. "I went to see Katie, she was awake when I got there; we spent the afternoon making pictures for you and Georgie; and I sat with her for the evening. I sent Lou and Peter back to their hotel room for a shower, some real food and a nap. Then I just wanted to come home."

"No complaints here." He folded her into his arms, holding her tight for a moment; her visit had likely done all of them some good, but it had worn her out. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Fine." She answered quickly, and he nodded, Lisa hadn't given him details but he knew she'd been worried about it; and it had been arranged in a hurry.

Jack returned to their bed and waited as she went through her evening routine, that it was shorter than usual told him just how tired she was. Lisa curled against his chest, but he wasn't sure how much she slept. He rose early, and usually alone but this morning she was awake and rose with him.

As the day wore on he realized how much the visit with Katie must have bothered her; was she worse than Lisa had let on? Lisa was predictable when she was upset, she found ways to distract herself and avoided talking about it.

He knew it wasn't work, her business might not be where she wanted it, but they'd had a straight talk about that only last week; one sale falling through was not likely to jeopardize that. Though by lunch he was considering the fact the meeting might have played a part, and it might have been about more than the sale of a horse.

He leaned against the doorframe and watched her with Lyndy, she was babysitting while Amy worked with a client's horse; but even Lyndy couldn't hold her smile. He was about to turn away when he heard her phone buzz, she'd left it on the table; safe from curious little hands. As Jack offered it to her he noticed the caller ID, Lyndy continued fussing and Lisa sighed.

"Can you get it?" She rocked Lyndy gently, rubbing her back.

"Hello."

There was a long pause before a woman on the other end spoke. "Hello, I am looking for Lisa Stillman, I may have…"

"This is her phone, she is just with our great granddaughter at the moment; I'll pass on a message."

"This is Dr. Siddal's office, we have some test results in, I need to set up an appointment. Would nine am on Monday work?"

"Hold on." His chest felt tight as he met his wife's eyes. "Lis it is Dr. Siddal, can you make nine am on Monday?"

She paled a little as she nodded, and he confirmed it before setting the phone down. Setting Lyndy down she crossed to him, his chest felt tight as he watched her. Dr. Siddal was not her doctor and he struggled to stay calm at the idea she might be ill.

Lisa took his hands. "Will you come with me on Monday?"

"What is going on Lis?" The doctor's name was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Nothing, at least not yet. I might be a match." She licked her lips, not meeting his eyes. Jack was silent, the tension in his body did not ease as he gathered her close; no wonder she had been distracted.

"That's why you went to Calgary?" His mind raced, her mood had nothing to do with work.

"They wanted to do a physical and bloodwork and access my medical record."

"I would have gone with you Lisa, and I will on Monday." She was still tense, and it struck him as off, he had to consider something else; everyone else had gotten tested and come back negative. "Are you going to do it?"

"It's Katie, of course I am." Lisa pulled back, but the irritation in her face was replaced with a wince. "But there may be more to it, and that scares me a bit."

He said nothing as she explained, she didn't have details but Dr. Siddal had asked if Lisa would consider an experimental method which might help Katie; teamed with a bone marrow transplant there had apparently been excellent results in other cases. Jack realized where he recognized the doctor's name, Lou had been talking about her research.

Katie's condition was hereditary, a problem she would never outgrow but with a healthy and functioning immune system, something she currently lacked; she had a shot at it. If Lisa was cleared for it she could help Katie with that, but the process was not guaranteed to help, and it would not be easy.

His wife was adamant she would do it if they would let her, but he knew the concept would make her nervous. They would learn more on Monday, and this time she would not be alone.

...

A/N: This is pure fiction, the treatment AU, I am not a doctor or even in the health care field. It was an idea I had.

There are many many auto immune diseases, millions of people live with these conditions, changing their lives and their families'. There is a huge amount of research being done and that needs to be done to save lives.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Feeling more than a little jealous Georgie eyed the row of vehicles along the fence. Jack and Lisa had been away most of the day, she was willing to bet that they had stopped to see Katie on the way back from Lisa's business thing.

She hated waiting at home for someone to take her up, usually on the weekend. Wyatt had taken her once after school, but only family was in allowed to Katie and the weather had gotten bad on their way home; no one had been impressed with them for that. Pulling her jacket tighter against the cold wind she hurried towards the house.

"No, I am afraid I can't travel just now. However, I have my barn manager, Kelly Durian down there now. I would be happy to have her contact you." Lisa's voice made her pause, it was cold to be having that conversation out here.

When Lisa saw her, she smiled before turning away, moving down further. As Georgie stepped in Jack passed her, Lisa's coat in his hands. As she put away her barn things she watched Jack wrap the coat around his wife and lean in to kiss the top of her head. Usually Jack and Lisa left for a few weeks each winter, Lisa would be gone longer as after their trip she went to France for the sales; this year they hadn't budged.

The house was warm and busy, Tim bounced Lyndy on his lap while Ty and Amy set the table; discussing a horse that had just arrived. When Jack and Lisa came back in she helped set the meal on the table. The two empty places a reminder that Georgie hated looking at. Lou's wouldn't bother her if Katie's spot was full, or if her little sister was anywhere else; visiting Peter or at a friend's house. Now it served to reinforce that Georgie was here and her sister, her parents weren't.

"Have you exercised Phoenix today?" Amy asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Sort of, we went for a trail ride, but we can't jump; and I'm not going back to Westfield." They missed it, Phoenix wanted to turn towards the jumping ring every time they left the barn; he loved jumping just as much as she did.

"You'll be waiting a few months for that ring to thaw." Jack warned.

"But trail rides and spending time with him keeps your connection strong." Amy countered, frowning as Georgie looked down at her phone.

"I know, may I be excused?" Taking her plate and ringing phone. "Lou's calling early."

Jack nodded, and Lisa rose, taking the plate from her and nodding to the stairs. Georgie escaped, Lou video called her every evening, updating her on what was going on and handing the phone to Katie for a few moments. It was the best connection she could have to her family right now, and she leaned close to the screen as Katie showed her a picture she had drawn today.

The spark was there, it might be dimmed but she laughed as Katie tried to keep the phone from Lou. When Lou finally managed to retrieve her phone, she had little news, but Georgie sighed as her mom locked onto something she hadn't done.

"Georgie, you need to start on your applications, there are open houses coming up; some are even coming to your school." Lou cautioned, Georgie knew she was pacing with phone, the blurring background was distracting as she tried to think a way out of this one. Suddenly she turned back. "I've got to go sweetie; Katie's doctor is here."

Georgie nodded as her screen went black. Lou had started getting her brochures before Katie got sick, and the topic had dropped of the radar after; she was getting off easy on something Lou would usually be on her about. Right now, she couldn't think about college, or university; with Lou hoping she would choose the latter.

In truth Georgie had been thinking about taking a gap year, she didn't want to move away from Heartland and she could not think about it when Katie was sick. But she also knew Lou would hit the roof if she didn't put it to her the right way; and pointing out that Amy hadn't needed any sort of degree would not help her. She had looked through the brochures for schools in Calgary, and the ones her parents had sent from New York and Vancouver; but really, she just wanted to work with horses.

She eyed the stack of brochures on the desk and then turned for the door; it was time for night check. As she pulled her coat back on Jack reached around her for his own. "I'll give you a hand."

Georgie nodded, and they crossed to the barn together, checking that the horses were good for the night. She paused as Phoenix stuck his head over the door to greet her, his lips waffling over her hand in hopes of a treat.

"You know there is some indoor space at Fairfield, I know Lisa mentioned she'd be happy to have you use it." Jack stopped next to her and Georgie sighed, Lisa had suggested that weeks ago. "I know we've all been busy, but she needs to work at her place, maybe the two of you could coordinate it; you can ride while she works."

"Really?" Lately it seemed like Lisa spent a lot of her time babysitting Lyndy for Amy and Ty.

"I think so." Jack reached out, patting Phoenix's neck. "And I know you love riding this guy, but I happen to know she is thinking about hiring an exercise rider."

"But I've got school and work." She sighed, it would be a lot more fun to exercise Lisa's horses then work at the diner.

…

He left Georgie in the barn, he had a feeling he knew what would win out with the girl. And while it was not exactly what Lou had asked him to do Jack suspected her goal was somewhat unrealistic. Georgie balked at the idea of spending more than a week or two away, Lou wasn't going to move her away to school.

She certainly was not going to think about it when Katie was sick. But Katie being sick was not an excuse to overlook Georgie, and that had been happening lately. Georgie was worried for her sister, and frustrated being stuck out here with everyone else up at the hospital.

Jack paused as he stepped into the living room, there was someone else in this house just as worried for another reason. His wife was stretched out on the couch reading, her last doctor's appointment had consisted of questions and tests with another one set for next week. It hadn't done anything to set her nerves to ease and they still hadn't been told much.

It had been his suggestion to wait until they knew for sure if she would be a match before they told the family. They had heard no too many times when it came to Katie, but he wasn't entirely sure that was fair to Lisa.

Gently he slid a hand under her shoulder, Lisa started to sit up, but he only wanted enough space to slide in beside her. One hand slid into her hair as he settled her back against his side. "Think you could work at Fairfield in the afternoons rather than the mornings?"

"I guess I could." She didn't sound convinced, and when he glanced down he found her watching him.

"Remember your offer to let Georgie to take Phoenix over to Fairfield; they were doing real well…"

"Then yes, I can work something out." She chuckled, he knew she had been a little disappointed when Georgie hesitated on it before; it was a hard balance to find.

He knew what that place meant to Lisa, she'd worked hard to build it up and keep her family's business going; harder yet to build her reputation. But Heartland was home to them, and while Lisa had made it home her spread had a few things Heartland didn't and sometimes they forgot about that.

"I think she'll let us know pretty soon." He murmured as he heard the door open.

After a few moments Georgie rounded the couch rubbing her hands on her jeans. "Hey Lisa, Jack said I might be able to train at Fairfield some time, but I don't want to leave Phoenix there."

"I think we can make something work."

But Georgie wasted no time in moving on. "Do you still need an exercise rider?"

He tried not to wince, he hadn't got a chance to put that idea to his wife yet. A couple of her trainers had moved on and Lisa had not replaced them, meaning a few less people working with the same number of horses; he knew she had been thinking an exercise rider might be the logical solution.

"I do." Lisa glanced at him, she knew exactly where Georgie had gotten the idea, but she didn't look convinced. "But I am looking for someone full time or close to it, you have school and Maggie's."

"That's why I'd need two weeks before I start, then I can work everyday after school and weekends." What Georgie lacked in experience and availability she made up for in enthusiasm. "Can I try it?"

Lisa was silent for a moment, watching as Georgie waited, trying not to squirm; Jack nudged her gently. She knew that Georgie could ride, and that she would work hard. And he knew Lisa would take the risk if she thought it was worth it; he had given George the idea on the bet she would do it.

"We can give it a shot, let me work out the schedule." Lisa spoke slowly and sat up when Georgie lunged in for a hug.

As Georgie took off up stairs Lisa's elbow sunk into his side. "You forgot to tell me that part of it."

"Lou's having a hard time getting her interested in university, what's going on with Katie isn't helping." Jack had an idea he wasn't quite ready to put to either his grand daughter or his wife yet; he wanted a little more time to watch things first. "She needs experience other than waitressing."

"Is this the right time to have her changing jobs? She's already under a lot of stress." Lisa questioned

"She'll enjoy the work and the distraction will help." Working for Lisa would give her a chance to work with some trainers and high performance horses; and after trying to jump a horse for Val Stanton Georgie needed to see that was not always the way things went.

Lisa nuzzled back into her spot in his chest and he got a look at what she had been reading and the reality of what they faced was back at the front of his mind. He had little doubt that it had come from Lou, and his granddaughter had no idea what Lisa was coping with and that was his doing. A review of one of the experimental treatments Katie might be eligible for when she was older, and Lisa might be getting into something similar with the same goal; they would be finding out soon enough.

...

Wow, thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review, I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of notes: the EXPERIMENTAL TREATMENT is not real. It is written for the story, and I've taken/ will take creative liberty with it.

The rating has changed for upcoming medical scenes and some personal moments.

Chapter Three

Lisa tried to shake the uneasiness she felt as they sat opposite the doctor; her hand tucked into Jack's. She was a match, and she was eligible to participate in the treatment program. Her family history was not going to rule her out even though it had given her a scare now and then when her doctor saw anything in her results. It was good news, but it felt a bit overwhelming, not only for what was going to come but they still had to tell the family.

For now, she had to focus as the doctor continued to explain the process. "Before we do the bone marrow transplant we will see how your body and Katie's respond to the medication; it gives us an idea of what is ahead."

"To reduce the number of times we are sticking you with needles a permanent IV will be inserted. This will be used for blood, removing samples for testing and units for transfusion over the duration of this project. It can be placed in a large vein such as the cephalic, basilic or femoral veins." She winced, of the three options Lisa was only sure of where one was; and she wasn't keen.

"When my dad was ill, he had something in his chest. It was out of the way, is something like that possible?" If they put that IV in her forearm she could rip it out at work and it would be harder to hide it, if it was in her thigh there was no chance of riding.

"Possibly a port, we don't need to do anything that invasive; but we can put it in the subclavian, near your collarbone. We need to monitor your blood closely, at certain points you will be asked to skip a dose of medications and come up here to give a unit of blood. It will be important to observe these instructions, Katie's body is still growing and in certain phases these medications could stunt her growth, making it to dangerous for her to take it herself, therefore the blood tests and dosing instructions are very important." The doctor waited for her to nod before continuing.

"We will repeat this as often as possible, but we will have to watch your hemoglobin and iron levels. There will also be some adverse effects to watch for, in addition to the therapeutic effect which we want these drugs have other effects on the body; a few will be nausea, loss of appetite and muscle aches."

The doctor went on to describe the medications, what they would do in her body and in Katie's as well as the side effects; they were going to leave her feeling miserable. She would also have to keep to a strict medication routine and diet, no more alcohol or caffeine, limited amounts of dairy and no over the counter medications.

She was encouraged to keep her routines as normal as possible, but warned to be flexible, as her body built up to the therapeutic levels she was expected to feel rough. They would monitor her blood, during certain stages she could not give Katie blood; she would have specific instructions to follow as her body was doing the work Katie's couldn't.

After the trial run a decision would be made, she would get a break for the bone marrow aspiration and then they would continue. She was shown a schedule of how to take the medications and the side effects of the medications. Dr. Siddal eased back, looking between her and Jack. "Do you want to take some time to think about all of this?"

"With only the bone marrow transplant what could happen? Could all of this come back on her?" Lisa pulled the pages the doctor had left on the desk towards her.

"The transplant will allow your healthy cells to take over her immune function. Her cells will still be missing something like a marker, without that marker it is hard for her body to identify which cells belong and which do not. Your healthy immune cells will be marked, the cells they reproduce will be marked, but other cells in her body aren't. If another infection was to raise her immune system, her body might still attack it's own healthy cells; unable to accurately separate healthy cells and damaged ones. These medications encourage her body to look for different markers and block the chemicals that can strip them away." Lisa nodded as the doctor spoke, the description might be vague for what Lou might have wanted but she'd already listened to the technical version.

"These medications help the body to mark healthy cells, so when the body finds unknown cells it only attacks those. Once Katie has finished puberty she will be able to take them herself, until then we must get creative. These medications are experimental, they were developed for other purposes but we have been studying the cellular effects on autoimmune conditions with good results, we know the risks; we know there are stages as the medications break down to a functional level in the body that can be dangerous to a growing body. But we have seen them work." Dr. Siddal had clearly explained this before, that there were teams of doctors and researchers tasked to pediatric and juvenile autoimmune disorders said how many family's lives had been turned upside down like this.

"Then no, I don't need time." She glanced at Jack, he was watching her intently, but she knew he would let this be her decision. "I want to go ahead."

"Let me make the last few arrangements and we will get started." Dr. Siddal smiled and rose.

They were shown to a waiting area, Jack took her hand and pulled her close. Lisa leaned into him, she didn't have to tell him she wanted this, or that she was scared; he didn't make her say it. Instead, the man who was as stubborn as he was loyal pulled her in; knowing she need him.

…

By the time they headed home it was early afternoon, Lisa had done a pile of paperwork, and had a bag of medications and supplies. They had both been shown the injection she had to take twice a day and how to maintain the line they'd put in her shoulder. Lisa felt it was a spot she could cover and would not interfere with her routines.

They headed home with a good chunk of the day gone, he watched as her hand drifted up to touch the bandage again, it was just as new to her as it was to him. That, he realized was one thing they had not discussed yet, while they were processing the news the rest of the family still did not know Lisa was a match.

As the pulled in the drive he watched her fidget with her jacket, buttoning it all the way up and checking that the bandage was covered. Parking along the fence Jack frowned, his truck was gone but the lights were on in the house. They stepped into the house to find Georgie waiting, in her work uniform with Lyndy on her hip; the baby was thrust at Lisa.

"Amy had to meet a client, Ty is at work and I am supposed to cover at Maggie's." Georgie was already reaching for her coat, they had told her she could use his truck this morning.

"Take my truck." Lisa shifted Lyndy, trying to contain the little girl's hands. "How long will you be?"

"Only a few hours, I'm just covering half a shift." Georgie took the keys hesitantly, usually Lisa's truck wasn't shared.

"We'll keep a plate for you." Lisa took Lyndy through and set her in the playpen as Georgie took the keys and took off.

With the house empty he watched as she organized her new prescriptions in the top drawer of the nightstand. His mind drifted back to another time this room had housed a stash of medicine. He'd watched Lyndy battle the side effects of medicine meant to help her. She'd fought hard, but cancer hadn't given her a choice; she'd fought to live.

Katie didn't have a choice either, she needed treatment to battle back where her body failed her; but Lisa had a choice. That she chose to take a chance on their great granddaughter made his chest tighten, and fear turn in his gut.

Jack sat beside her on the bed as she read through the schedule she was to keep; adding doctor and lab appointments to her phone. She had doses to take throughout the day, and some lifestyle changes to adopt, he rested a hand on her back; Lisa leaned into his side.

"How do we tell them?"

"This is good news, Lis, Lou and Peter have been waiting for this; we all have." Jack frowned as he rubbed her back, she sounded worried. "Its more than they hoped; they were hoping for a bone marrow transplant; Katie's getting the treatment they said she couldn't have."

"Jack, I love Lou, you know that; but we can push each other…" He winced, they both knew there had been moments in the past.

"She will understand Lisa; her only concern is Katie." And he could see how that could become an issue, but Lou would understand that Lisa needed her space right now.

"Of course it is, but if I have to go caffeine free and deal with even half those side effects I will say something I don't mean if she gets on my back. She has reason, I know that, and I know she will mean well." Lisa sighed, her eyes urging him to think about it and as he did he knew she wasn't wrong. "And I know how well keeping secrets from them has gone for us in the past."

"It's been a long time since they've had much control." Jack murmured quietly, since all of this began, and they realized Katie had more than the flu their family had been in a tail spin.

"I don't know if I can handle Lou trying to control me."

Lou and Peter had been searching for hope, for something that would help their daughter; something that they could do. Trying to help Lisa, whether she wanted or needed it might just be that variable, and she had enough to contend with before any of that. And the important thing was that Katie got the treatment she needed, Lisa was determined to give her that. "Then we wait until they see that it works, then we tell them."

"Okay." Lisa whispered, her relief evident.

As everyone got home the house became busy, he saw her slip away to take her pills after diner. But when Lou's call came tension did not creep up his spine. Lou reported no change and Amy promised to go with Georgie to visit later in the week. But as he watched Georgie question her mum, trying to get as many details as she could Jack felt a little guilty.

But that faded as Lisa tossed and turned next to him that night, he decided his focus had to be his wife; the others would know when she was ready. They had to get Lisa's part right first.

Next to him Lisa sat up. "I'll go lay on the couch, I'm just keeping you up."

"Come here, you don't need to go anywhere." He pulled her back down, smoothing a hand down her back, tucking her frame in against his. Their mouths met softly, each instinctively seeking comfort with the other as hands moved in familiar patterns, his body waking slowly as uneasy tension eased from hers.

...

Still blown away by everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The house felt empty without Katie, she was used to Peter and Lou being away but her little sister added chaos, noise and fun; it had been quiet for too long. Their parents were staying in Calgary near the hospital, it was only an hour away but if anything changed with Katie's condition it was too far from Heartland. If school wasn't on she would be up there too.

And in the unpredictable January weather no one liked the idea of her driving all the way up there on her own, today a perfect example of what winter could do. So, she had to wait until the others were going, it felt like all they were doing was waiting. Making Katie hold on while they waited for tests, waited for a donor, and until she was older for the new drugs.

For now, they just had to keep going, Lou and Peter called her daily, putting her on video chat with Katie and updating her on any news. They looked for news from home, they were looking for a sense of normality with their jobs on hold and their hearts in limbo as they tried to support Katie.

Georgie was in home room at school when she got a text from Lou. ' _Katie got a match_ '

For a long moment she just sat, staring at the phone until her teacher gave her a sharp look. "Phones away please."

She took another look at the message before stuffing the phone in her bag; there was no way she was focusing now. How long would it take before Katie could get the marrow transplant? New marrow would give Katie cells that could recognize infection cells and attack them; doing the job they were supposed to.

Suddenly the room went dark, confused chatter picked up and Georgie looked around as the teacher moved to the door. Phones came out for flashlights around the room, she didn't care about seeing; she only wanted to text Lou.

' _When is the transplant?_ ' She stared at her phone, hoping the lights wouldn't come back on.

' _Soon, details to work out._ '

Georgie felt a little like she was in a daze, if Katie got the transplant she would get better and come home. She would get home and they would keep her healthy until she was old enough to participate in the experimental trial; or what ever else the doctors would have come up with.

Finally, the teacher came back, classes had been cancelled for the rest of the day, the buses had been called. That would take forever, pressing into the hall she asked what happened and found out that a plow had taken out a pole; power was going to be out in most of Hudson for awhile. And everybody who bussed in was stuck; she should have asked for Jack's truck this morning.

Ty and Amy would be at work, Jack was out checking cattle with Tim; she called Lisa. "Is there any chance you can come and get me? The power is out here, they've called the buses so I'm not missing anything."

"Sure, I'm just picking up a few things from Fairfield." She sounded distracted and Georgie wondered if she heard Lyndy in the background.

Lisa did have Lyndy with her, the little girl had fallen asleep in the car and Georgie twisted in her seat to see her before sharing Katie's good news. Lisa had errands to run before they went home, there was already a stack of files next to the car seat. As soon as the car stopped Lyndy was awake, not wanting to be left out of anything she chattered for attention.

They took Lyndy into the grocery store, while they tried to get what they needed Lyndy added random items that she could reach from the cart; Georgie had to fish them out. But as they carried the bags back to the car someone behind them called to Lisa, she saw Lisa wince but kept walking; Georgie glanced back.

"Now this is an interesting picture." It was Dan Hartfield, Lisa's ex husband, he leaned on the car as Lisa strapped Lyndy into her car seat. "You haven't been taking my calls. Did you at least look at the business proposal I sent you?"

"Dan, I'm not interested." Lisa took the bags Georgie held and turned to face her ex.

"You've bought me out of Fairfield, consolidating your assets is dangerous unless you've had a much better year than me. Besides it is near Toulon, you must be looking for a new place there. I know how you love France, and you've barely been this year. Don't let Jack Bartlett keep you trapped out at Heartland." Dan pushed, Lisa sighed, and Georgie glared; Jack didn't make Lisa do anything.

"Dan, there is a point to buying you out." Lisa dismissed him and rounded the vehicle, muttering under her breath. "Would have been a hell of better year if I hadn't."

Georgie was quiet on the ride home, but as Lisa bent to put Lyndy in the playpen the baby pulled at her top; Lisa's collarbone was covered by a bandage. She kept putting away groceries but noticed Lisa fixed her shirt quickly, lightly touching the spot before joining her at the counter.

"What are you going to do with your free day?" Lisa laid her stack of paperwork on the dining room table.

"I want to exercise Phoenix, we'll just go for a trail ride and then I've got a book report to do." There was no way she was going to waste a whole free day on school work.

"Maybe we can talk for a few moments." Lisa started, and as Georgie nodded Lyndy screamed. "Later, then."

She went to brush Phoenix, maybe Lisa wanted to talk to her about the job. She had given her notice at Maggie's, Lou hadn't been thrilled about it; but Jack was right. If she wanted to work with horses she needed to get started and working for Lisa would give her some experience.

Amy must be working somewhere else today, Jack's truck was gone, and she had the barn to herself. Taking some extra time, she used the massage glove to rub Phoenix's shoulders and chest, the horse snorted and lowered his head, so she moved in gentle circles down his neck to. The motions relaxed her and Georgie murmured softly to her horse, watching as his ears flicked around; he always listened.

"Looks like he earned a real good rubdown today, but isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be?" Jack's voice made her jump as he led Buddy in and tied him in the spot in front.

"A plow took out a pole; classes were cancelled." She put down the glove and joined him for a moment. "But look what Lou sent me!"

Jack squinted at her the screen of her phone for a moment, she tried to wait patiently, until his face broke in a smile and pulled her into his side. "Now that is real good news."

"Finally, now if Katie can come home we can look after her until they can put her in the treatment program." Georgie grinned, she had expected Jack to be more excited, but maybe he was still processing it; it had taken her a little while too.

She tacked up Phoenix and took him up all the way up past the dude ranch and then back around through the south field. The ground was smooth there and windswept without the deep banks Georgie let Phoenix pick his own pace; the wind stinging her cheeks. She felt free, like a weight had been lifted and now she could breathe again.

Jack and Lisa were sitting at the dining room table when she got back, Lyndy slept in her playpen and Remy snored nearby. Georgie took a seat across from Lisa, things were quiet now and she knew what Lisa would want to talk about. "I'm ready."

"Okay. I want you to commit to four days a week after school and at least six hours on Saturday. I'll pick you up from school and take you over. You will start working with six horses under two of my trainers, you need to do exactly as they tell you, they are training the horses and having you exercise them allows them to have a little more time for other things; they don't need any bad habits to deal with." Lisa's voice warned against argument, and that she meant it.

Georgie nodded, this was a real job and she didn't want to mess it up. "I'll do what they ask."

"Good, a couple days a week Jack or I will trailer Phoenix over and after you've finished working you can train with him. We'll have to be a little flexible, if something is going on with Katie neither of us will be going in." Lisa glanced at Jack who nodded, even though she had her licence she couldn't pull a trailer yet; and in the winter she didn't think she wanted to.

…

Georgie had eagerly reported that Katie had a donor, unaware that the first person she had told was Katie's donor, but seeing the teenager's excitement was a lift that he and Lisa had both needed. They'd taken Georgie up to see Katie on the weekend, and he had stood with an arm around Lisa as they watched the girls together.

Georgie sat on the edge of the bed and began to dig in her backpack, producing a bright pink folder and some books. "I stopped at your classroom and got you some of the stuff your friends are working on. I can help you learn it, so you won't be behind when you go back. There are some cards too."

He saw Lou and Peter exchange a smile as the girls spread the contents of the bag across the bed. Readers and worksheets were set to the side as cards from Katie's friends littered the bed, childish handwriting and drawings making Katie's face light up.

Lou sidled over to him. "That was really sweet of Georgie to pick up her school stuff, but has she started on her applications yet?"

Jack sighed. "You need to leave that be right now Lou, look at those two and tell me Georgie is going to give any real thought to going anywhere until she knows her sister will be alright?"

"Grandpa, this is important. She has to pick a few programs she likes. She wouldn't be leaving until September…"

"I don't want to leave at all." Georgie glared at them, even though her voice light as she still sat with Katie. "I'm staying at Heartland, I'll learn about training from Amy; she didn't have to go to away to school."

Lou made a choked sound and Peter coughed softly; Jack gave his grand daughter a nudge. "Why don't you two go and listen to what Georgie has to say? Maybe Katie and I can start on some of those readers."

Georgie nodded and got up, following her parents into the hall. As Lisa put some of the cards up on the table he sat with Katie who dug through her pile of stuff until she found a brightly coloured spelling worksheet she wanted to do.

"I don't want Georgie to go away." Katie said quietly, he and Lisa both paused; he did not want to have that conversation with her right now. "Why can't Georgie do school on the computer? Abraham's mom does; her school is way far away."

"That is a very good idea Katie, we will tell her you suggested it." Lisa was first to respond, and as he frowned she explained. "Georgie could take a few courses to start a program online from Heartland, there are even some programs she can do remotely."

"She'd still have to be interested in one of them." And that would be the challenge, any equine management program would be hands on enough that Georgie would have to go to the school; Jack doubted her interests would change enough for her to take on a whole new field.

Katie didn't have much energy, they kept their visit relatively short while Lou and Peter explained the new course of treatment to Georgie; which she relayed to them on the ride home. They'd heard a version of this a few days before and as Georgie wondered why a stranger would take such a risk for her sister his hand squeezed Lisa's thigh.

They were waiting on the first run of the experimental treatment; but there was an undercurrent of excitement now. Lou was ecstatic that they had found a donor for Katie, she was eagerly trying to understand the doctor's plan for treatment. Between his granddaughter and her oldest child there was a wealth of knowledge on Katie's condition, the possible risks associated with treatment and the benefits offered; but for now, they were firmly focused on Katie.

Jack was watching the other side of it; the first days of that plan were well under way, even if Lou didn't know the details. He wasn't sure how much of it was side effects and how much was lack of caffeine and routine changes, but Lisa was restless. She wasn't sleeping or eating well, and her second blood test was tomorrow; Jack was a little worried about that. Lisa was not fond of early mornings but had started getting up with him, right now she sat on the edge of their bed, turning the needle in her hand.

"Do you need a hand?" She had been fussing with that thing for ten minutes, he hadn't seen her do more than flinch since she started this. He wished it could go into the tube attached to her collarbone, but it was a different kind of medicine; and she had to jab herself with it.

Lisa shook her head and just kept turning it, but her hand shook as she tried to steady the needle. Jack eased down beside her, covering her hand with his and laying his other on her thigh. He reminded himself not to use too much pressure as he gave her the shot.

"I just feel off." Lisa sighed and leaned into him. "I don't know why I couldn't, I'm just stiff this morning."

"Lis." He rubbed her thigh, they'd been warned there would be side effects and she was well into it now. "You let me do this for you, you just tell me what you need."

"I'm trying." She whispered, sounding tired and defeated.

Jack pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then to the top of her head as he ran a hand through her hair. "I've lost a lot of people I love, where there was nothing I could do; there was a moment where I was afraid I was gonna live to see Katie…"

"Jack, we're not going to lose Katie, she's holding on and we'll fight for her." Her hand closed around his as he broke off, unable to bring himself to say the words or voice that fear. But it brought the fight out in her voice.

"I know that." He pressed a kiss to her temple, he would do anything he could to help Katie and right now the best way was to help Lisa; if she would let him.

For a moment he held her close before rising and heading to the barn. Georgie was already cleaning Phoenix's stall; her coat was stuffed between the slats as she laid new bedding. He started in on Buddy's, and when Georgie finished she moved on to Spartan's, there were moments when it struck him just how much she had grown up.

"Jack, why don't you and Lisa go into business together?" Georgie glanced over the partition. "I mean Lou has partners in her business and you, Mitch and Tim have the cattle."

"Well Lisa does have a partner in Fairfield, Dan Hartfield has Brookland and while they both kept their own operations he made some investments in hers and they've worked together on other projects over the years." Lisa's ex husband was not his favorite topic of conversation, but he tried to keep his mouth shut as Lisa knew what she was doing when it came to thoroughbreds; and had built her business.

"No, she bought him out. We ran into him in town when she picked me up. He wants her to think about some other project, but won't it be harder for her to do it by herself?" Georgie leaned on the partition, and he frowned; that was news to him.

"I suppose so." But it was a bad time to be doing that, it was early in the year and last year had been hard on her; although he didn't know exactly when she'd decide to buy Dan out.

He couldn't say the decision disappointed him, Dan Hartfield was a snake and while Lisa had a sound head for business, snakes had a way of causing trouble. There had been a few moments last year when she had been afraid that she was going to lose Fairfield, the stress of it had given their relationship a few tense moments too.

Georgie finished her work and took off for breakfast before school. He finished mucking out and fed the horses before he headed in. Lisa already had her work laid out on the dining room table, reading something as he took of his hat and boots. Her morning had been rough already, he wasn't sure it was a good idea to launch into a discussion about Dan or money.

But as he poured both of them a tea, the idea bugged him. "What are you working on?"

"Paperwork." She sighed and as he sat down she raised her eye brows. "Really?"

"Why not? You've got a lot on right now." He eyed the papers in front of her as she shifted them again.

"I've got two horses coming off the track my trainers are thinking might make decent hunter jumpers; Amy's influence. Then I want to get a start on sorting out who I want to put on the track and which ones I'm going to put up for sale this spring." Lisa forced a smile, he didn't miss the way she kept rubbing her joints.

Jack listened as she laid out the horses she was thinking about, he didn't know much about thoroughbreds or racing, beyond Lisa he didn't really care; but he did know horses. And Lisa knew thoroughbreds inside and out, had built her career in the industry and she loved it.

"You talk to Dan about any of this?" He knew he picked the wrong words as soon as they were out of his mouth; Lisa looked up at him.

"Why would I? Jack what are you asking me?" Irritation sparked in her eyes.

"Well he does have a stake in Fairfield, unless you've changed something; and he's always after you to put money into his schemes. A few years ago, you were ready to sell everything and go in with him over in France." Jack had nearly lost her, she'd had an offer of Fairfield and had been ready to make France home.

"Yes Jack, he is always looking for investors for his various schemes, and if I had gone in with him in France I probably would have gone broke then, and I came damn close to it in buying him out of my business; last year would have been a hell of a lot easier if I hadn't." Lisa put down her pen, meeting his eyes.

"You bought Dan out?" The answer he really wanted.

"I did, well I started it a couple years ago. I'd hoped to have a better year and get it done once and for all; but…"

"People aren't buying expensive horses like they used to. Why didn't you tell me that? Why sell your place in France?" Jack sighed, repeating words she'd once said to him and reaching for her hands.

"Because any mention of Dan can send you for zero to sixty in about two seconds." She wasn't wrong about that, Dan Hartfield knew how to get under his skin, and he was especially good at it where Lisa was concerned. "I didn't think things would get as tight as they did, but its dealt with; my last payment was manageable. My business with Dan is done, I've just got to ride out this rough patch. I love France, I will still visit for work, and I love Fairfield, but this is my home; this is where I want to be. This is where I need to be."

He nodded, it put things into perspective, he only wished known a lot earlier. She had a bad habit of not telling him what she was dealing with and while he loved the way she went all in with their family, she often tried to keep her own problems to herself. It was getting better, it had gotten a lot better since she had made Heartland home; but especially now he needed to know what was going on with her. Lisa rose pacing the room restlessly, Jack sighed, it wasn't as though she didn't have enough to think about with everything going on.

"Come here." He rose and stopped her, Lisa leaned into him as he rubbed her back; hoping she would relax. She was wound tight for more than one reason and he'd made it worse. "Just sit here with me."

She was just as tense the next morning when he drove her in for her blood test, Lisa had simply held out the needle last night and again this morning. They spent the rest of the day hoping for results but there was no call, so they continued with the schedule. Privately Jack wondered how much worse this would get.

...

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Her whole body was a dull ache now, she knew she was in a bad mood and that had Jack worried. There was a message on her phone to schedule another blood test, and that meant a few more days of taking the meds and waiting.

Unable to stay cooped up in the house Lisa bundled Lyndy into her snow suit and pulled on her own coat. She was getting used to carrying the little girl on her left hip, just like she was getting used to changing and covering the bandage.

Lyndy chattered excitedly as they crossed the yard, a child after her mother's heart the girl reached out towards the horses watching them from the gate. Georgie started at Fairfield on Monday but was spending her weekend with the horses, she'd had two emails from Lou, one about bringing Georgie up to see Katie and another about an assignment the girl needed to do.

Amy and Ty had taken Georgie up to the hospital this morning and the teenager had rolled her eyes at the homework reminder; assuring her the work was done. For now, Phoenix and Georgie worked in the round pen, she'd come out as soon as she had gotten home from the hospital; Ty had gone in for a shift and called Amy to go with him on a field call.

Tim had dragged Jack off to help with some of the kids at the rodeo school, her husband had gone reluctantly. Lyndy squirmed and kicked until Lisa let her down; holding little hands as the girl tried to walk on her own. While Georgie finished with her horse she took Lyndy over to see the ponies.

"We should brush Monty, he's rolled again." Georgie sighed as she joined them, the small horse sticking his nose through the rails to see if they had treats.

"Let's take him in the barn then." She carried Lyndy as the teenager led the pony in.

Amy had purchased little brushes that Lyndy could hold, Lisa used them on one side as Georgie brushed the other; they both tried to make Lyndy be gentle. Monty startled when Georgie's phone buzzed, the teen frowned as she answered. "Hi Katie, I just saw you."

"I know. But mom and dad are busy." Georgie held the phone so she could see it, and they were both treated to a dizzying view as the other image spun around to show part of Lou and Peter standing across the room. "Is that Monty?"

As Katie talked excitedly to her pony Georgie tried to keep her phone from being chewed; the pony clearly recognized Katie's voice. Lisa finished grooming as Georgie pulled Lyndy into her lap; the baby didn't know Katie wasn't talking to her.

When the call ended, and the pony was back in the field it was time for all of them to get in out of the cold. "Why don't we make some hot chocolate to warm up?"

The suggestion was met eagerly but as she started to make it she had to stop and put the kettle on; she'd better have tea. The dairy alternatives she had tried so far were not pleasant, and she wasn't going to ruin the girls' treat with them.

Hands framed her shoulders as her husband stepped in behind her. Lisa shrugged quickly, as much as she wanted him to rub her shoulders she had to remind him not to, his thumb already brushed the IV; it was a habit they were struggling to break. "Lis…"

"It is for the girls, but you could pour the kettle for me." She didn't need to be reminded, and she wasn't taking any chances. Hoping it wasn't something she had done that had extended their waiting period; surely the doctor would have told her that.

Jack poured them both tea as she added lots of milk to Lyndy's and made sure the lid was on the sippy cup. She tried to ignore the way her stomach was turning as Jack tried to get Georgie to tell them what she was thinking for school. She knew he was sympathetic to what Georgie was weighing out, but she had said her piece on that; at some point Georgie was going to have to make her own decision.

…

Jack wasn't sure what woke him but as he shifted he realized Lisa wasn't beside him. Irritated he rose, she hadn't been sleeping well lately, but he would not have her trying to sleep on the couch. She wasn't in the living room but as he glanced around light shone under the bathroom door.

As he approached the door Georgie came down the stairs. "Is Lisa okay?"

"I'll check on her, you get some sleep." Georgie had school in the morning, and he waited until she went back upstairs before knocking softly and stepping into the bathroom.

Lisa knelt by the toilet, her body protesting something, whether it was something she had eaten or a new stage of the medication manipulating her body. He sat on the edge of the tub, rubbing her back and pulling her hair back.

When her body rested she leaned her cheek against his knee, unwilling to chance moving. He wet a cool cloth and held it to her face. Finally, he helped her up, rubbing her back as she brushed her teeth before returning to bed.

"I can't keep doing nights like this." Lisa whispered, shifting as she curled into his chest, he eased his arms around her.

"Just stay in bed this morning." He was becoming used to the bandage on her collarbone, protecting the tube the doctor had put there; he had to avoid touching it. It changed how he comforted her, she wasn't supposed to lift with that arm and she couldn't sleep comfortably on that side.

Jack lay awake a long time himself, it took a long time for her to drift off. Early in the morning he eased out of bed and did the chores on his own. Georgie was pulling her coat on as he came in. "You've got a morning off, chores are done."

"Awesome. Is Amy up yet?"

"Well, I heard Lyndy, so I would assume so." Jack moved to start the coffee, decaffeinated as Lisa was no longer allowed normal coffee.

Georgie pulled her coat on and took off across the yard. He went to help Lisa with her morning meds, she had to stick to the schedule even if she was going to stay in bed. However, he was not impressed when Georgie came back in with Lyndy on her hip; Amy was hoping Lisa would watch the baby.

Lisa had watched Lyndy for at least part of each day all week. He took his little great granddaughter as Georgie made her breakfast, trying to decide what to do; he was supposed to be hauling hay this morning. He wasn't sure Lisa would be up for babysitting today.

When Lisa saw the baby she did get up, but she looked tired and pale; he noticed, and he suspected Georgie did too. As she balanced Lyndy on her hip he saw the baby grabbing at her shirt, Lisa winced; laying a hand over the bandage he knew was covered. Before he tacked up Buddy he climbed the steps to the barn loft.

"Hi Grandpa." Amy noticed him before he even opened the baby gate, she was pulling on her coat. "Can I borrow your truck? I have to go back up to Circle K ranch this afternoon and Georgie just cancelled on me."

"You can take the truck." He knew Amy and Ty were saving with the goal of building a house for their family on the land he'd given them; that meant extra shifts at the clinic and extra clients. "But we need to talk about you using Lisa as a full-time babysitter."

"She can't watch Lyndy today?" Amy winced, and glanced at Ty, he saw a look go between them; perhaps he wasn't the first one to bring this up.

"She will. She's going to take her to Fairfield this afternoon when she takes Georgie over. But Lisa has a business to run, you can't just assume she's free." Including a new exercise rider, she had to train, and he had gathered that her trainers were not all that confident in having a teenager joining the team. While he had little doubt Georgie would win them over Lisa had made it clear she would be on site when Georgie was for the foreseeable future. "Now that doesn't mean we don't want to help with Lyndy when you need it, we just need some time every now and then too."

"We will try to work out a better schedule, I can take on a few more evening and night shifts to be here during the day." Ty came with a quick answer, Jack watched irritation flicker in Amy's eyes as the young man put a hand on her back; he nodded his appreciation.

"How long is Georgie going to be working over there?" Amy asked.

"That will depend on how it goes." He shrugged, it was early days, but he suspected his granddaughter was going to miss her help.

Amy nodded, and he left them to sort out a few things, he knew having a career and a family was an adjustment. And he knew Lisa wouldn't be thrilled if she knew he'd intervened, but she wasn't likely to say no to either of the girls asking for help; he wasn't very good at it either.

…

As promised Lisa was waiting when the bell rang, she knew she wouldn't get to train Phoenix today, Lisa had Lyndy and wouldn't want to haul a trailer too. Georgie climbed into the truck, she was a little nervous; she'd been to Fairfield lots of times but working there was going to be different.

"Go get changed and I'll show you around." Lisa told her, moving Lyndy from the car seat to the stroller.

Georgie changed into her breeches and boots before finding Lisa in her office near the arena. Lisa led her back into the barn, there was a section for expectant mares and another for the horses in training. She listened as Lisa explained that some of the horses were getting ready for the track, others had come off to be retrained and some were heading into different disciplines.

She was starting with horses who were coming off the track for retraining. Lisa showed her where to get the tack, and where she could stow any riding gear she wanted to keep at the barn. There were detailed notes on each horse clipped to the front of her locker and instructions on what she could and couldn't do with them.

Georgie put the first horse in the cross ties and started brushing him. Lisa and Lyndy retreated to the office, as she tacked him up. Thunder's Promise had done well on the track, and he still wanted to run, he needed very little encouragement to start off but slowing down was a fight; he needed the exercise to burn energy as much as anything.

Fly Away Boy was another story, responding to the gentlest of cues and soft hands the horse took big smooth strides, he seemed perfectly fine with the fact his racing days were over. Georgie saw Lisa watching her from the window several times as she worked, a few other people stepped in and watched her; she wondered if any of them were the horses' trainers.

...

Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read, and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

By the time her blood results came back that she was ready Lisa was beat. She was worn out, Dr. Siddal was not surprised when they met with her ahead of the appointment, but Jack was worried and she knew her own nerves added to that.

Lisa watched as the pouch filled with blood, she had followed the doctor's instructions carefully; this should work. It had to work, this had to help Katie, or it was pointless. When the nurse disconnected the IV she saw Jack watching closely, he swallowed hard but said nothing; everything about this was difficult for him. Lisa was ready when Dr. Siddal came in. "When will Katie get that and how long before we know if it works?"

"Katie's doctor has reviewed the lab work and agrees that your levels are within the range we are looking for. As long as Katie is strong enough we should have some idea within a few days." Dr. Siddal checked the connection in her collarbone before covering it again. "And you are going to take it easy for a few days. Things will start to move quickly now."

"You aren't involved in Katie's treatment then?" Jack asked, his frown set.

"No, not directly. It is considered best practice for a donor and a recipient to have separate doctors. The goal of Lisa's treatment is to help Katie, and there is a certain amount of risk in that that is acceptable; however, Lisa' health and safety have to be a priority. Lisa's health is my priority and I am working closely with Katie's doctor. We have both worked together on the research for these medications." Dr. Siddal explained as she updated the paperwork, Lisa reached for Jack's hand.

It made sense, but it was hard to wait, and it was hard not to know. They had agreed to stop and see Katie before heading home, they hadn't been up to see her as often as they'd like and Lou had noticed. The house was strange with only Georgie at home, even if they were babysitting Lyndy a lot as Amy was busy with client horses.

"Stop fussing." Jack murmured quietly as they rode the elevator down to the pediatric unit.

"Is it covered?" Turning to him for a check, she wanted to put her coat back on, but it would be way to warm.

"Yes, you are fine Lis." He sighed, Lisa knew he didn't consider it to be a big deal; he wasn't as worried about telling the family all of this as she was.

Perhaps it was all in her head, but with the way she was feeling right now Lisa was even more sure she couldn't take a worried Lou. But Katie's grin when they stepped into the room, her tiny frame reaching eagerly for hugs before asking for them to read to her, melted those worries away.

"We didn't know you were coming up today." Lou murmured quietly, she had been pacing the floor near the end of the bed, as they greeted Katie.

"I had some business up here and we wanted to see Katie." Lisa gave her and Peter each a quick hug. "Why don't you go to the hotel and take a little break? We will sit with her."

They paused as a doctor walked in. "Actually, this might be news we've been waiting for, Katie's donor agreed to an experimental course of treatment; we find out today if it will go ahead. But if you guys could stay a little longer…"

"Of course, go; we will stay as long as you need." In this moment she was relieved that they had separate doctors, Jack glanced at her for a moment as Lou and Peter followed the doctor out.

She took a seat next to the bed as Jack eased a hip down onto the bed and shifted Katie into his lap, cautious of tubes and wires attached to her. A collection of books had migrated into the bedside table and she and Jack took turns reading and drawing pictures for Katie to color in. Katie dozed off quickly, and they sat with her until Lou and Peter returned.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Lisa?" Lou asked as Peter went to Katie's side, she nodded and followed Lou out into the hall.

"Is everything alright?" She was trying not to flinch, had Lou found out somehow?

"With Katie yes, its Georgie. You know I'm trying to get her to think seriously about school. And she quit Maggie's to work for you." Lou looked at her as though that was supposed to tell her something.

"She's doing a great job so far."

"That's fine, but where is it really going to get her?"

"I'm not following, right now it is a high school job, she is doing something she enjoys, getting a bit of experience and making some money. I don't think waitressing a diner was doing much more for her." Irritation crept into her voice, Lou knew Georgie was going to quit Maggie's to work for her and said nothing until now.

"Yes, and you pay more than I can at the diner, but how am I supposed to get her to think seriously about University when she is thinking she can make a career as an exercise rider?"

"Georgie has goals above exercising horses. Is the problem that she likes the job? Or that she doesn't want to move away to school?" Lisa knew her tone had gotten sharp, but she did not like where Lou was heading with this. "If you don't want her working at Fairfield that is going to come from you, I'm happy to have her there and she is more than capable of doing the job I'm asking of her."

"But surely you can get someone with more experience, and more availability. I mean she can only do afternoons and weekends." Lou bargained, and she wasn't wrong, there were riders out there who could work during the week day; but they hadn't applied, and her husband hadn't put any of them up to asking for the job.

"Lou that job is hers as long as she wants it. Georgie is old enough, she asked for it and I'm not taking it away from her. If you tell her she can't do it, I will respect your wishes; but its not being pulled on my side…" She fell silent as her husband's hand settled against the small of her back; she didn't need to glance back to know he was annoyed.

Lisa didn't have the energy to get between them, those two were as stubborn as any on this earth; she left them to discuss their opinions in private. She knew her husband was not any keener on the idea of Georgie moving away than the teen was, though he did acknowledge that some formal training wouldn't be a bad thing for her. What was irritating was that no one was seriously looking at alternative options for the kid, but today Lisa wasn't up to trying to make Lou see that.

Ducking back into the room she said goodbye to Peter, checked that the little girl still slept and grabbed her purse before heading down to the parking lot; Jack fell in step beside her before she made it out of the building. Lisa eased into the truck and leaned her head back.

"You need something to eat Lis. We'll stop before we head home." Jack was watching her, he saw her whether she wanted him too or not.

...

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, sorry for the delay; this one is a little short but the next one will be better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

She had begged and bartered until her parents agreed she could miss school to sit with Katie today, they were starting her new treatment. If her body responded well after the bone marrow transplant the doctors would continue to this treatment, it would reduce her chance of getting this sick again.

Georgie watched as the nurse hooked up the bag to the IV, Katie's hand crept into hers and she gave her little sister a reassuring smile. The doctors would do the first blood test tonight to see if it had done anything in her system, until then they waited. Lou and Peter sat by the bed, they tried to distract Katie, reading stories and playing board games but Georgie kept sneaking glances at the bag that hung from the pole.

Katie's body wasn't strong enough or big enough for those medications, someone else had taken them for her and made their body do the work of breaking them down. She'd read about what those drugs did to the body as they started to work, in low doses the adverse effects were supposed to be mild, but to get a concentration in the blood stream high enough to help Katie the doses weren't low. How long would they want to do that?

"Honey." Peter touched her shoulder, jerking her from her thoughts; Katie had fallen asleep. "Let's go down and get some lunch, Katie is going to sleep for awhile."

She wasn't hungry, but she went to the cafeteria with them and nibbled some soggy fries. Watching them glance back and forth, she knew something was coming and she had a guess as to what it was. "I don't want to talk about school."

"That's okay." Peter said quietly. "We need to talk about Katie."

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed, she didn't get to see her often enough as it was. "What is wrong? Has the donor backed out?"

"No, no they have not, the doctors have said the person is committed." Lou took her hands, she saw fear in her mother's eyes; it wasn't just a thought that had crossed her mind. "We have no guarantee for how long, but we do know for now they are, and we just have to hope that lasts."

"The doctors plan to do the transplant next week, Katie is going to be put into isolation a few days before and for awhile after. We won't be able to spend as much time with her and when we do visit her we will have to wear special gowns, masks and gloves." Peter's tone was gentle, but she was waiting for the catch. "It might be better if you skype with her."

"No!"

"Georgie if there are no complications Katie could be home as soon as two or three weeks after the transplant; you can spend as much time as you want with her once she is out of isolation. And when she is home she will need lots of help, and we will need your help taking care of her. But for the first little while she will be at a huge risk of infection; until the doctors can check that the new cells are working properly." Lou jumped in, laying a hand on the table. "We will make sure she gets to talk to you every time we visit, and it won't be for very long. Just until her body starts making healthy cells that can protect her."

"I'll wear the mask and gown and gloves, but I want to see her; I don't care if is only for a few minutes." She argued, Katie was already so lonely stuck up here and feeling miserable; she wasn't going to make her feel even more alone.

"Honey, we are going to ask everyone to do the same. I know it is hard, we are really worried about not being able to see her as much too. But you can be a huge help by getting things ready for her to come home, she will continue with the new treatment and that means we need to make sure everything is clean, warm, and feels special. Katie has missed being at home." Peter took her hand. "As soon as she is up for visitors we will make sure you get to see her."

Georgie made no promises, she would help get things ready for Katie to come home, but she didn't want to leave her alone when she was sick. She didn't like that her parents were asking her to. When they went back to sit with Katie the IV bag was gone, and her little sister was still asleep. Deliberately she took the spot closest to the bed.

…

Georgie was in a foul mood when Lou dropped her off, his grand daughter looked exhausted as she watched her daughter storm up the stairs. Gently Jack wrapped an arm around her, they'd had words the day before about Georgie; but he knew Lou was fighting hard to hold on.

She leaned into his arms, it reminded him of when she was a little girl, hurt or scared and looking for something to steady herself. No one should have to deal with what she was. For a long moment he just held her, she was his little girl, even now that she had two of her own. He knew all to well what she was afraid of, and what she felt; but he listened as she told him.

He'd lost Lyndy slowly, and the shock of loosing Marion, maybe it was kinder than what Lou feared she would see; but the fear could be paralyzing just as the reality had been for him. For Lou hope for her daughter's health was in a stranger, someone she couldn't picture, or speak to; and her research had scared her. He made her a tea as Lou rambled about all the reasons the donor could give for walking away, his throat felt thick but when he set the cup in front of her he glanced up; Lisa stood silently in the doorway.

Blue eyes glittered with tears for a moment before they closed. Jack didn't move, his granddaughter turned the mug in her hands, unaware of the internal struggle going on behind her. As he sat down he saw his wife nod, biting her lip for a moment before she started forward.

Jack started to rise, but Lisa's hand pressed to his shoulder to stop him, she stepped behind him hands framing his shoulders. For a moment she was still, he could feel the tension crackling through her and reached back to cover one of her hands with his.

"Lou, there is something we need to talk to you about." Lisa's voice faltered, he knew she was afraid of this, of what Lou's reaction and response would be.

Over the years he had done his best to stay out of the debates Lisa and his girls got into, but those tiffs had always bothered him. Some were warranted, all three were strong and opinionated women; they stepped on each other's toes from time to time. Others had been growing pains as the girls adjusted to what Lisa meant to him, trying to sort out her place in the family and the memories of Lyndy and Marion; it wasn't a simple situation.

"I know we all got tested, mine took a little longer; but I…"

"Lisa, we have the donor, the odds of finding a second are probably impossible." Lou cut in, Lisa's hands tightened on his shoulders; fighting to hold her nerve.

"I know that honey, but you don't need to worry about the donor backing…"

"I passed worried a long time ago, and I need to get back." Lou rose, reaching for her coat. "I don't know how long it will take for Katie's test results. We will call as soon as we know anything."

"Would you just hold on a moment." He knew Lisa was faltering, but as he rose his wife laid a hand on his arm.

"I need to go Grandpa."

"Let us know as soon as you hear anything." Lisa fit easily against his side as they saw her off, murmuring quietly as the taillights faded down the drive. "She's focused on Katie; she needs to be."

"She'd have one less thing to worry about if she knew." Jack sighed, to Georgie and Lou those fears were real, but he knew that Lisa would stay the course.

However, it might be better to get everyone together for the news; Lou and Peter might be separated but Jack knew that man loved his family. And Jack was never going to forget the day Peter had rushed that little girl home, Jack had known the fear that man felt before.

As they went back in Lisa made them tea and when Georgie surfaced she made the teen a hot chocolate. Lou had told him why Georgie was upset, and he understood both sides, he'd seen the people he loved sick and he knew how hard it was. Lou wanted to protect her from that, Georgie didn't realize that Katie might get much sicker before she got better; being told was much different than seeing it.

Georgie thought it was unfair, she wanted them on her side, but Lou was right on this and it was not a decision she and Peter would have made easily. The teen vented as they listened, he rubbed a hand up Lisa's thigh; putting Katie into isolation signaled another step for her too.

...

Thank you for all the reviews :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jack hung his up his coat and sat to remove his boots, Lisa had set up at the dining room table again. He paused, she was focused on her laptop and as he crossed behind her he smiled a little. A sure sign that Lisa hadn't been feeling like herself had been the way she had stayed out of the fight to get Georgie to think about school.

"You're feeling better then." He murmured, pulling out a chair as Lisa frowned at him. "Or you've got something to tell me."

"What would that be?" She straightened and stretched.

Any other day her meddling would have him worried, and his mind might change before she was done; but for now, he was relieved. Lisa had been feeling pretty rough the past few days. And with the transplant looming he'd been torn, for Katie they both wanted this to keep moving, but right after the blood transfusion Lisa had been in no shape for it.

"Well either you're getting into something, or your going back to school." He started to turn the screen around until she covered his hand.

"I am not going back to school. I'm just looking at some options." Lisa laughed, turning the laptop towards him; probably afraid he would break the thing.

She had a few days off the stronger of the medications, it was intended to get her ready for the bone marrow aspiration, but Lisa had needed it. Jack had watched as she struggled, her body had done what the doctor wanted but she had paid for it.

They'd had to wait several days to find out the result, but Katie's body had used the medicine to rally; exactly what the doctors had hoped for. They wanted to move ahead with the transplant and push the transfusions to strengthen Katie's body, Dr. Siddal was hopeful, and Lou reported that Katie's doctor was as well.

Tomorrow Lisa went back in to the hospital and Jack knew she was nervous; finding programs for Georgie was only her latest distraction. He could admit he was worried, tomorrow would be a very long day. It may be a tried and tested procedure, but the doctor was concerned about Lisa's bloodwork, the levels of medication that were not known and predictable.

His silence must have cued her to where his mind was as she took his hand. "I am fine. I will be fine."

"I know you will." The conviction behind those words revealed her nerves, she was telling herself just as firmly as she was telling him.

But the fact she was in the middle of this weighed on him a bit. It was, in part because of him, Lisa had adopted his family as her own, but it was their genes that carried a glitch that threatened Katie's life. Lisa had never been in the registry, and without their relationship they may never have met her; and a match was hard to find. The odds that his second wife was a had to be one in a million, and that she was willing to do it; that meant something he'd never quite pin down.

"Is there anything we need to do ahead of this thing?" She had the doctor's instructions in hand, he didn't question that, but she had been putting a lot of things on hold to do this.

"No, but after it there is." Lisa sighed. "We know it works now."

Blue eyes focused on him, she didn't look happy about the idea; but it sounded good to him. It was hard to keep secrets from family, especially one like this. "You're sure?"

"No." Her nervous laugh made him pause. "But Lou might be ready to listen now that they've had some good news and Georgie needs to know, she is terrified the donor will disappear. Besides she has noticed I'm not myself."

"Lou and Peter may have similar fears, it wasn't easy on you." Georgie was the only other person in the house and Lisa was right; she knew something was off.

"This isn't a conversation I want to have at the hospital. We tell them to come home for dinner and we get it out in the open and take what comes." She was right on that, it would be better to have the conversation here.

"Okay then; we'll tell them." He took her hand, this would be a good thing; he hoped the family would prove that to her.

"Tell who what?" Georgie stepped into the room and he froze.

"You." Lisa barely missed a beat, she gave his hand a squeeze before dropping it. "Sit."

"Why?" The teenager looked ready to make a quick escape.

"With everything going on I know you haven't wanted to think about going away to school. But you aren't going to work at Fairfield rather than go to school; you have to go, at least part time." He nearly breathed a sigh of relief with how easily she switched gears; he liked their plan for the real news.

"Its only a gap year." Georgie rolled her eyes on a sigh, and Jack tried not to chuckle; that answer wasn't working on anyone.

"Trust me. Once you get out it is a lot harder to go back. Better just to get it over with." Lisa passed several pages she must have printed across the table. "I know we mentioned online classes, did you do any serious looking?"

"They're all stupid, what am I going to do with a degree in English Literature, or History?" Georgie glanced towards the door; likely regretting that she had stopped. "I mean online would be great if there was anything useful."

"So that is a no." Lisa pushed the pages towards her. "I was looking at this one, it is at the university of Calgary where Ty went but you have the option of going completely online or just partially."

"So I get to choose between Psychology, Women's Issues, Liberal Studies, Political Science, all boring; and look History." Georgie gave them a dramatic eyeroll.

"Well, you could, but you can earn a general arts degree in any two concentration options, I was looking at business administration and any concentration of your choosing. Business Administration might be boring, but it is useful if you want to work for yourself and I thought the Equine Management option might suit you. Now there is some science, but there are a lot of elective options which would complement the holistic approaches you have worked on with Amy."

"That's not on the list." Georgie sat up a little straighter and Jack grinned, his wife had hit the nail on the head.

"That list is just a sample of their more popular options, you can combine any two concentrations; read the fine print. I emailed the school to confirm." As he shifted his hand to give her knee a squeeze she turned her laptop around and opened her email.

Georgie eagerly read the email exchange as Lisa explained the program options. It was a three-year program, with a part time option. And his wife knew how to make a sale, Georgie could spread the in-class portions of the equine management courses through the program, so she would only have to drive to Calgary a few days a week. Or leave all the courses until upper years and commit to the regular commute. The online courses only required her to go to the school for the midterms and final exams, and Calgary was a hike but not an unreasonable one, they were doing regularly right now; she didn't have to move. And Georgie finally looked interested in something.

"I think you better apply." Jack murmured quietly, as Georgie looked up; having poured over the pages Lisa had given her.

"But I need a credit card for the payment, Lou and Peter are…." Lisa reached for her purse as he dug out his wallet; neither of them were taking excuses now. As he handed over the card Georgie paused. "Can I still work at Fairfield?"

"I expect you to start full time at the end of June. Come September we will figure it out." Lisa promised before Georgie trotted up the stairs.

For a moment they both just sat, that was a good thing, and it had been a long time coming. "That was a win."

"Yes, it was." Lisa sighed. "And what's better is she wants it."

He frowned at that, Lou had been pushing hard for Georgie to go to school; but no one was going to force her. He understood Lou's concerns about Georgie's reluctance to go to school, and her resolutions to follow Amy's footsteps. Amy had had a few advantages at a young age, she'd had some real challenges too; but both got her name and her reputation out there. Even then, there were times when it took real work for her to keep going, Amy may like Georgie's help, but he wasn't sure her set up was big enough to support two trainers; not full time.

An education would give the girl options, help her figure out just where she wanted to settle in and a plan to get there; it would teach her little things that Amy had to learn the hard way. And it might just get her really interested in Fairfield; which he might be pulling for.

Lisa's outfit was a family operation too, and while Heartland was their home it wasn't the only horse business in the family. Someday Lisa would want to get out, and he knew should anything happen to her she wanted it to benefit the girls. It would be a much better thing if one of them took a real interest in learning to run it, and that spread had the means to support a few trainers, with the right combination of work and skill it did make good money.

Her elbow jabbed his ribs. "I know what you're playing at, but don't say a word of it to her. If that's what she wants, it is better if its her own idea; trust me."

Jack nodded, there was something there, but it was an issue for another day. Lisa was smiling and relaxed, he had missed that, and he knew in a little while they would be right back in the middle of the drug regimen.

"Why don't we take a ride?" He knew she was missing it, and he'd always enjoyed taking Lisa out on the range with him; even if she might prefer an English saddle. "It may be awhile before you will be up to it again."

"That'd be nice." She nodded.

"Besides I need to check on the cattle." He rose, and she sighed, her nose scrunching up. "Mitch has been doing more than his fair share of the checks. It's a good trip out and back."

…

Lisa laughed as she went to change, only Jack would think checking the cattle could be considered a good way to spend time together. But she didn't disagree and by the time she made it to the yard he had nearly finished saddling both horses, he'd put her on a horse Lou had bought for the dude ranch that was still getting used to being in the open country.

He hovered as she mounted, but she hadn't been quite sure her body would cooperate with her either; that it did was a nice surprise. And they headed up to the winter pasture at an easy pace, drawing up as they approached the herd. As Jack did a head count she eyed the ground, knowing it would be his next step as the herd were easy prey; especially in the winter.

She had learned a little of her husband's cattle business, it had started with a Western saddle and her first cattle drive, but now she knew a few other things too. She shortened up her reins a little as the horse beneath her tensed, scanning the ground along the treeline she pointed out a trail to her husband who swung down for a closer look; muttering something about coming back to deal with that.

There were moments when it struck her how different the were, their lives and their businesses; yet they worked. The ways they fitted together more than made up for the times their differences rubbed at the other. For a while they were quiet, the silence comfortable as they rode across the range, the frozen landscape beautiful as it gave way to the familiar buildings that had become home.

Jack drew ahead, maneuvering Buddy to open the gate and Lisa smiled, he belonged here as much as the land he loved. As she passed through the gate she asked the horse to ease it's pace and a moment later Buddy brought Jack in right next to her, the two horses so close their knees brushed; Jack took her hand.

It was hard not to worry about tomorrow morning, but she was only willing to let him see so much of it. Her situation was somewhat unique, the medications she had been taking were long lasting and even though they were breaking down in her system the doctor wanted to be careful about how many others were added. To reduce the waiting time Dr. Siddal had introduced her to an anesthesiologist who explained another option and Lisa had agreed; even though she was nervous.

But as she glanced at her husband she held to her decision not to tell him exactly how much. He hadn't been in the room at that point and she didn't want him to worry any more. He was under enough stress as it was, and whether he acknowledged it or not stress was dangerous to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Amy couldn't take her, and she knew Jack would tell her to listen to her parents, but Lisa might cave; she was Katie's god mother and had to missing her too. Georgie hurried up to the house, Jack was still in the barn and she wanted an answer before he came in; Katie had her transplant tomorrow. Lou and Peter wanted her to wait until after Katie began to recover to visit, she was in isolation and her visitors were limited; but Katie kept asking why Georgie didn't come.

"Can you take me to see Katie today? Its my day off work." Lisa was shifting through a pack of papers as Georgie sidled up.

"No, honey, you have school." Lisa barely glanced up and missed the annoyance that flashed across her face.

"We could go right after." Not the plan she was hoping for, but maybe a compromise would be a win.

"Georgie, I can't take you today. I have something on." The tone was final, and this time Lisa did look up at her. "I'm sorry, I know you miss your sister."

Before she could try another angle, Lisa might be able to convince Jack she needed to go, the screen door slammed, and Jack stepped in. "Lis, we need to go."

So much for that idea Georgie thought as Lisa held up a hand, rummaging in her purse again as Amy stepped in; Lyndy in her arms. Both Jack and Lisa started to shake their heads before Amy even said a word.

"I don't need a babysitter." Amy sighed. "But I do need a ride, Ty is stuck at a foaling and Lyndy has a check up this morning; it won't take long."

"Lisa's is warm already." Jack told Amy as he reached for another key ring. "We'll take mine, but Lis now."

"I'm coming." Lisa nodded, and Jack held the door for everyone; leaving Georgie alone in the kitchen.

With every vehicle claimed she frowned, if she hurried she could catch her bus, but with everyone heading out no one was going to notice if she didn't. Her parents would certainly inform them, but they'd understand; Georgie fished her phone out of her pocket.

…

It was a decent day, if it hadn't been Jack suspected they would have been late. On the drive up Lisa fidgeted uneasily and fussed with her paperwork, her mind caught on what was going to happen today. He brought up the topic of informing the family again, it was a thought that would keep her busy and after today Lisa had said she wanted to do it. He knew Lou and Peter wouldn't want to come home before they had some idea of the out come, they would be waiting anxiously enough for it too.

"Do we need to invite Tim?" Lisa asked, they agreed that Amy and Ty should be there; this was a family discussion.

"He'll invite himself." Wanted or not Tim Fleming rarely missed an opportunity for free food; but if Tim didn't show up he would find out soon enough.

"Why don't you go talk to Lou while I'm in? Figure out a day that works, we should make sure it is after their last visit with Katie for the night; even if it is late and you hate waiting." He might have believed Lisa was as calm as she sounded if he didn't know her.

"I will." He promised, but he would be back in that waiting room before she was out.

He felt like something of an intruder as the nurse showed Lisa where to get changed and into a small room to wait. She sat next to him fidgeting with her gown until the woman returned, checking her vitals, attaching a line to her IV and a machine to monitor her heart

"Ms. Stillman, you need to remove all jewellery before the procedure." The nurse spoke firmly, and Lisa frowned, Jack gave her a once over then realized the woman meant her wedding band.

Lisa slid off her ring and he held out a hand, he'd hold on to them, he'd given her and enjoyed the fact she rarely took them off, tucking them into his pocket as Dr. Siddal and another woman entered. His wife shifted on the bed as the doctor introduced the anesthesiologist.

"You've got a fairly potent chemical cocktail in your body already; and the combination is new." The anesthesiologist took the lead and Jack shifted, he knew Dr. Siddal had discussed this with Lisa at her last appointment, but he hadn't caught all of it.

"We need to know that the medications are doing what we need them to, we discussed spinal anesthetic and it is the best option we've come up with." Dr. Siddal explained, and she had instructed Lisa to stop taking several of the medications but, given the time it had taken them to build up in her system he suspected the levels might drop just as slowly.

"Spinal anesthetic requires a low and short acting medication which will keep you numb from the waist down, I will sit with you during the procedure and we will keep you comfortable." As the anesthesiologist explained it he noticed Lisa rubbing her hands up her thighs; she stopped when she saw he'd noticed.

"That isn't going to put her to sleep is it?" Jack asked quietly as the anesthesiologist took Lisa out, Dr. Siddal had paused to look at him, he was hoping he was wrong.

"No, she may need a mild sedative to keep her relaxed, but we don't want to introduce any more medications than necessary. If she becomes nervous or upset the anesthesiologist will give her the sedative, and adjust the dose as needed. While I do the procedure, her focus is keeping Lisa comfortable, after we will get her on something for pain relief." Dr. Siddal told him, talking as they walked out into the waiting area.

He nodded, Lisa hadn't said anything about it, but she had known, or she would not have reacted as she did. But Jack wasn't sure Lisa would stay as calm as the doctor hoped. His fingers played with her rings a moment, she'd been right when she told him to stay busy; and he decided to do as he had promised.

…

Wyatt wasn't allowed back into the unit Katie was in and Georgie left him out in the waiting area for the pediatric wing. She had seen the signs for the isolation unit before and quietly moved along the hall, glancing in the windows with open curtains. When she saw Katie she froze, the curtains were open, and Katie slept; Georgie felt her throat close.

Pale and tiny in that bed Katie looked so much worse than she had only a few days ago. None of her art, cards or books surrounded her, there was no color at all. Nothing that Katie liked but her little sister didn't seem to notice. Her fingers pressed to the glass as tears spilled over, footsteps in the hall had her wiping her cheeks.

"Georgie!" Lou's voice carried, and she knew her dad would be too, but her mom's voice made the tears come faster. "Sweetie you shouldn't have to see her like this."

"This is supposed to make her better." Georgie whispered, leaning into Lou's arms.

"It is, and it will." Lou promised, holding her tightly. "She gets the transplant tomorrow."

"They said the transfusion would help her…"

"It did." Lou murmured. "She's stronger for it, her doctor will be coming by later and we'll get an update."

Georgie sat with her parents for the morning, glancing at her sister until Lou told her that she could go in with Peter to see her. She copied her dad in washing her hands and putting on all the gear before finally going to her sister's bedside.

Katie pushed herself up for a hug, little arms wrapping around her neck and holding on tight. "Hey, I missed you too."

"You look silly." Katie smiled at her and she laughed, she probably did, but could care less right now. "Will you tell me a story?"

"Okay." Georgie agreed, glancing to the window where Lou watched them and winced; her mom wasn't alone. Jack stood next to Lou, she looked back at Katie quickly. She was busted.

She sat with Katie until Peter said it was time to go, when they joined them in the hall Jack gave her a long look but said nothing about the fact she was here. He was trying to talk Lou into coming home for dinner in the next few days, while they were only allowed short visits with Katie, but Lou wasn't having it.

"Why don't we wait for next Sunday? Then we can make a plan for when Katie does come home, it will be so much nicer to do it when we know the transplant has worked." Lou argued.

"You won't know for sure then either, and a night away wouldn't hurt." Jack murmured quietly. "We can eat late, you two can spend the night and come back first thing."

"No, tell Lisa Sunday. Where is she anyways?"

"She had an appointment this morning. I'm just killin' some time." Jack reached into his jacket pocket for something.

"Right." Lou frowned, not impressed that he had come by himself.

"I should go meet Lisa." Jack sighed.

Georgie watched all of it quietly, a little surprised that she got away with out a comment; but something wasn't right. As her parents turned back to watch Katie she told them she wanted to talk to Wyatt and shadowed him out to the waiting room. Wyatt rose and moved to meet her.

"How is she?" Wyatt asked.

"She's not good but my parents say she'll be okay. Did you see where Jack went?"

"Yeah, he took the elevator up." Wyatt nodded to the doors at the end of the room and Georgie frowned. "Why what's up?"

"He said he was going to meet Lisa." She drew closer and glanced at the doors and at the directory nearby. "Why would he go up?"

"Day surgery is two floors up; unless she's visiting somebody in another wing." Wyatt glanced at the map, but Georgie frowned until he pressed the button. "C'mon, lets go see."

…

This was the part of it she had been dreading, laying on her side and trying to stay calm as the anesthesiologist pressed firmly against her back. She heard the nurses talking around her as the doctor pressed a needle into her back and then another went deeper.

She knew the process, Dr. Siddal had laid it out in detail, they were going to make small incisions and insert a needle into four points on her pelvis; pulling out the cells that Katie needed. The incisions would be so small they wouldn't need to be stitched shut but would make it easier to get the needle into the right spots in the bone.

"Lisa, I want you to push your right foot against my hand." She felt the anesthesiologist take hold of her foot but couldn't do what she wanted and couldn't tell the temperature of what was pressed against her back. "Alright she's good."

Dr. Siddal took over as the anesthesiologist sat down at her shoulder, watching a screen she couldn't quite see. The doctor and the nurses spoke back and forth, they knew she was listening and Lisa could feel them working; but it didn't hurt. The injection had left the lower half of her body numb and heavy, someone shifted her knee forward, rubbing a spot on her hip; Lisa tried not to tense up.

She moved her hand a little, adjusting the tubing from her shoulder; the anesthesiologist covered her hand. She knew that they were watching her heart rate, her breathing, every little thing that would tell them what her body was doing whether she wanted to or not.

"I'm okay." She did not want a stronger sedative, she had made it this far on whatever was already in the IV; she wanted to see it through.

"Lisa you are doing fine, we are about halfway through. Try focusing on something else, just tune us out." It took her a moment to realize that Dr. Siddal was talking to her, not one of the nurses.

"Right." That was easier said then done, and she didn't mind listening to them.

They were calm, the doctor asking for one thing or giving instructions, it was somewhat reassuring. And they were busy, listening passed the time. She could keep herself calm by focusing on why this was necessary, on the fact it would be over soon, and she got to go home after.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

He found a seat against the wall and set his hat on his knee, slipping the rings from his pocket again. It had been over an hour, not long by most standards but Dr. Siddal had said it shouldn't take much more than that. Each time a doctor or nurse stepped into the waiting area, scanning for someone he straightened. Finally, it was Lisa's doctor and as she crossed to him Jack rose, closing the distance.

"She is in recovery now, everything went well. We've got her settled on her back for now and while the anesthetic wears off she needs to stay there, that may not be a popular position over the next few days, but I've given her some pain relief to help with that now." Dr. Siddal explained. "It is very important that while she is taking the pain killers she does not take any of her other medications…"

"Why?" A familiar voice asked behind him, the doctor hesitated.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, he shouldn't be surprised; Georgie had made her own way up here after all. This was not where he wanted to tell her. Still he reached out and drew her in; leaving Wyatt a few steps behind.

"This is Georgie; Katie's older sister." Jack made the introductions, he didn't have much choice. "Georgie, Dr. Siddal is Lisa's doctor."

"Is she going to be okay?" Georgie questioned immediately.

"Your great grandma was never in any danger." He looked at the floor, Georgie was looking at him until the doctor continued. "We removed bone marrow from her hip, she may be sore for a few days but after that she won't miss it."

"I want to see Lisa."

"Why don't you give your great grandparents a few moments alone first." Dr. Siddal glanced between them. "Lisa is forth on the right."

Jack nodded, somehow, he had to explain this to Lisa, it was not news she should be waking up to. Right now, he just wanted to see her, stepping into the curtained room, the tension in his back eased as Lisa turned immediately turned her head to him. When he was in reach her hand slid along his arm, chin tipping up as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then her lips.

"Hi." She whispered as he pulled back, his eyes scanning her face.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Jack murmured, he hadn't liked the idea of her being awake for this, but she was holding on and he didn't have to watch her sleep, worrying when she would wake.

"You put up with me." As he chuckled her hand slid into his and drew it to her hip. "Right knee, it is driving me crazy; please."

"More than that." Jack laughed, his hand crept under the sheet to rub her leg, perhaps the anesthetic was starting to wear off. But he was realizing she couldn't move her legs or twist her torso easily, and sensation as he stroked her skin was dulled; he was kneading her calf before relief showed on her face.

"What's wrong?" Blue eyes focused him. "Did you go see Katie?"

"I did. Georgie found her way up here today." Lisa laughed, they both knew how stubborn the teenager was and resourceful. "She followed me up."

Lisa froze, hesitation in her eyes. "You talked to Lou and Peter?"

"Next Sunday." He winced.

"Not now, not if Georgie knows." She was silent for a long moment, eyes closed, he knew she was trying to think it through. " I didn't get to see Katie, when I'm released we will go up, see Katie and tell them; tell them why we've spent the day here."

"No." When she was released he was taking her home, she was supposed to have a few more days to recover before dealing with this.

"Jack, we don't have a choice." There was frustration in her eyes and he could see the tension that had crept into her shoulders. "We'll still have them home on Sunday, we need to know what Katie needs and I don't want to answer all their questions today."

His response was cut off as Georgie stepped into the room, their eyes met for a moment before the girl focused on Lisa. Hesitating a moment before moving uneasily up the bed, Lisa glanced at him before trying to push her shoulders off the bed.

Unable to sit up she dropped back with a hiss that made him jump, but it moved Georgie forward. He watched as the teen folded herself over his wife, arms wrapped around her neck, burying her face in Lisa's shoulder. Jack swallowed hard, he gave Lisa's knee a squeeze as she awkwardly patted the girl's back.

…

Her head was spinning, Georgie clung to her neck and Jack was still rubbing her leg; it was doing nothing to stop the pins and needles racing up. She wanted desperately to sit up and deal with everything that was going on, but she couldn't even do that right now.

"Hey, honey, everything is okay." Lisa wished she felt sure of that, but she only had to convince Georgie of it if she wanted to breathe.

Georgie finally sat up as a nurse came in, checked her IV and made a note on the chart before moving the sheet and asking her to move her leg. She barely managed to make her foot twitch, but the nurse was not surprised, and she was told to try and rest.

She had done nothing else all day, but a glance at her husband had her trying to cooperate. Jack didn't like the idea of going up to tell Lou and Peter the truth this afternoon, but they didn't have a choice. Georgie knew now, Jack helped her fill in the details, but they could not leave things as they were.

The day wore on and she convinced Georgie to take Jack down to the cafeteria to get something to eat and bring her something after a nurse told her she couldn't leave until she ate. By the time they got back she was at least able to sit up, pressing the heel of her palm into her thigh as the anesthetic wore off.

When the curtain moved she shifted back, putting her shoulders against the bed; the damn gown was open in the back. They brought her a muffin and she poked at it, forcing herself to eat it as her husband watched. Her stomach was tied in knots, whether it was from the medicine or what was coming Lisa wasn't sure.

Finally, Dr. Siddal came back, they made Georgie wait outside; her protests gained no ground. "Can I see?"

"There really isn't anything to see Georgie." But she waited until the girl was on the other side of the curtain to ease over onto her side; her husband watched as the doctor checked her back. When the doctor went to get her some paperwork she glanced at him as she got dressed. "Is there anything to see?"

"Enough." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she stood unsteadily; leaning on him for a moment. At least she knew it couldn't be to bad.

Dr. Siddal came back with her release form and a prescription for pain killers to take at home. "Take these as needed over the next few days. Twenty-four hours after your last dose give me a call and we'll set up an appointment. Do not take any of the other medications until we meet, there could be some nasty drug interactions."

"Katie's treatment can't continue until Lisa is off those meds then?" Georgie asked, she had ducked back in once Lisa had gotten dressed.

"Katie will get the transplant, that is what she needs for now." Dr. Siddal glanced at the girl. "Lisa needs some time to recover too."

She sighed, she wasn't sure exactly how that was going to go. Whatever they had already given her was masking any pain, right now it was just stiffness. And she took the slip of paper, leaning into Jack's side as they walked out.

"Georgie, go tell Wyatt we will give you a ride home; that boy has waited long enough for you. We will meet you at the truck." Jack told the teenager as they passed through the waiting room; they weren't going all the way down.

They got off on the pediatric floor and Jack gave her hand a squeeze before leading her through the halls until the saw Lou and Peter hovering. Lisa took a steadying breath, it would be easier to do this on her own terms, at home on a better day.

But they could not ask Georgie to keep this secret, it was one thing for them; there had been a moment when each of them wanted to keep it to themselves for different reasons. Jack had wanted to wait until the tests had been done and she had agreed, but then she had wanted to wait until she knew she could do it; until she knew how to manage the restrictions and medications.

It was done now, Katie would get the transplant, and she knew she could do the medication regimens. Lou and Peter knew now too as Katie had gotten the first transfusion and it had helped her. Now they needed to know they could count on it going forward. Jack's hand rested on her shoulder and Lisa leaned into his side as they stood at the window; Katie looked so little in that bed.

"Poor little thing." Lisa whispered.

"Actually, she is looking a little better today." Lou glanced at them.

"That's good then." And was a little relieved that she hadn't seen Katie worse than this; glad Georgie hadn't.

"The transplant is tomorrow, well it's supposed to be; we won't know for sure until morning."

"It will happen." Lisa murmured.

"You don't know that Lisa. We don't know for sure until it happens." Lou shifted, she could see irritation creeping into the woman's face.

Lisa sighed, best to it quickly. "Lou, Katie is going to get her transplant, she is going to get everything she needs, and I do know that; I'm going to do it."

Jack's hand tightened on her shoulder as they watched for their reactions. It was Peter who reacted first, reaching out, Lisa wrapped him in a hug as Jack shifted. "Careful, she's breakable just now."

"But not made of glass." She held him for a moment, shooting a glance at her husband.

"Thank you doesn't seem enough right now." Peter murmured, holding onto her for a long moment and making her fear ease; maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she had worried it might.

"It is enough, and it isn't necessary. Katie is family." And her heart broke to see the little girl in that bed, she should be at home working on her art and begging to go out riding her pony.

"Then you've known for weeks?" Lou spoke slowly, glancing between her and Jack. "Everyone else told us their results."

"I know that, but I didn't get called back right away, and when I did they only wanted to do more tests we didn't want to give you false hope." She hesitated, this was the moment she was worried about. "Then there was a lot to deal with, I've had a lot of tests and medications to take."

"Why now? Why today?" Lou was in shock, she could see the young woman was reeling and she knew the feeling.

"Georgie followed me up today Lou, I was waiting for Lisa, we wanted to wait until we knew it would work. But the bone marrow transplant is done, she's done the experimental regimen once now." Jack's hand slid easily into hers, his firm tone as reassuring to Lou as it was to her.

"I didn't want to tell you like this, we wanted you to come home." She sighed. "We still do, come home on Sunday, we will try to answer your questions and we will plan for when Katie can come home."

A nurse approached and as Lou and Peter stepped towards her Jack tugged her hand, gently guiding her away. It was done, and it hadn't gone too bad. They met Georgie at the truck, the teen reported that Wyatt had gone to meet some friends as she slid into the middle seat; Lisa eased in with a little more caution.

She caught Jack's eye, he was worried, and they filled her prescription before starting for home; Georgie peppered her with questions. Lisa did her best to answer, she knew the teenager wanted to know what was happening with her little sister, but a lot depended on how Katie responded over the next few days.

Shifting uncomfortably, she tried to keep her back from making contact with the seat as they got closer to home. Jack parked, she felt Georgie shifting next to her, her body unfolded slowly, and the teenager slid behind the wheel and out on Jack's side as her husband rounded to help her. Lisa leaned into his side, feeling his hand skate lightly along her side; as though he was hesitant to touch her.

"C'mon Lis, lay down for awhile." Jack murmured as he helped her with her coat. She nodded silently, laying down might ease the tightness in her back. But in the privacy of their room she turned and leaned into his chest; what she really needed was the security of his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

In the privacy of their bedroom she rolled her shirt up and twisted cautiously. It was vain, but she wanted to see what the damage was, what her husband had seen that had made him scared to touch her. There was minor bruising around each spot, but the sites were only covered with band-aids, she had been assured the scars would be nearly invisible when they healed.

In time there wouldn't even be a mark to remind them of this and given Jack's reaction that was a relief. She glanced back to see her husband standing silently in the doorway, there was something she couldn't place in his gaze. He turned away and she sighed moving to sit on the edge of the bed; Lisa didn't understand it.

This was when they could breathe, the family knew now, and they knew the process; they could maintain it. Katie was getting what she needed and seeing the poor little girl in that bed reinforced that it needed to be done.

Jack came back with her prescription and a glass of water, she took the pills without argument this time. She had not missed the point Georgie had gotten the doctor to confirm, as long as she was on these meds Katie's transfusions would be on hold. She needed the break, her body needed it right now, but it wouldn't be too long.

As her husband sat beside her she cast a glance his way before sliding her hand up his thigh and moving closer. After a long moment his arm slid around her shoulders, when she rested her cheek against his chest he lowered his chin onto the top of her head; this was right. But on any other day at least this would have been the easy thing for them.

"Why don't I start a fire and we'll get something to eat?" Jack rose quickly and offered her a hand.

…

As he knelt to build the fire he kept an eye on Lisa, she dismissed her discomfort as stiffness, but he saw it in her movements. He knew all to well about stiffness, he was reminded every time his arthritis acted up.

He and Georgie had both noticed as they rode home, in retrospect they should have taken her truck; his suspension had bounced them around. Georgie had tried to give her space by pressing into his side and chattered to distract them all but something else continued to weigh on his mind.

The relief he felt made him feel sick, he wanted Katie home where she belonged and to have the treatment she needed. But every step forward for Katie took its toll on Lisa.

Seeing Katie alone in that room today he had not been thinking about what his wife was going through, she had promised they would do this together, but he had left her alone. His choice to tell Georgie had forced her hand on a day when she should have been resting, and still she looked to him to tell her what the doctors had done to her; she reached to him for comfort.

It had struck him as Lisa's doctor had reassured Georgie that Katie was getting what she was needed while Lisa healed; his mind had been following the teen's when it should have been on his wife.

As she curled into the couch he watched, she wanted him to hold her but there were more and more spots where he didn't want to make contact; she was uncomfortable enough. But as the fire began to crackle he rose, he could hear Georgie talking to her dog and a moment later Remy came racing in, going first to Lisa before turning to him; whining for something.

"I already fed her." Georgie leaned over the back of the couch, glancing between them. "I made supper, it's just sandwiches but…"

"It sounds great." Lisa smiled. "Thank you."

"How about we eat in here?" Jack suggested before she tried to get up again.

He knew Georgie found a sense of relief in knowing the donor was Lisa, now he suspected she would keep trying to find ways to help; to be a part of it. It was hard to be powerless when family was hurting. They had a little bit back in Lisa, there were small ways they could help her and that did something.

Later he followed the teenager out to the barn, walking through for night check while she rubbed Phoenix's mane. He didn't stay long, topping up the water in the trough and giving Buddy a quick pat before heading back to the house while Georgie bounced up the stairs to the loft.

Lisa was still in the middle of her nightly routine as he took a few blankets and a pillow; he winced as the door shut firmly behind him. "Jack what are you doing?"

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He had misjudged that.

"No, you won't." Irritation laced her voice, but he knew in sleep she would curl against his side; if he moved the wrong way he would hurt her.

"Lis…" He set the bedding aside as he turned to her.

"Just stop, what ever this is you need to stop it. If I wanted to be alone I could go back to Fairfield for awhile." As he choked a response her brows rose, and he realized it had been the response she was looking for. "I need you to hold me and tell me it is going to be okay."

"I'm sorry Lisa, I …" He swallowed, how did he explain it when she was already stepping towards him.

Her fingers hooked into the front pockets of his jeans as she pressed herself against his chest; cheek nuzzling into a spot so the top of her head just hit his shoulder. Unable to resist he gently folded his arms around her shoulders.

"In a few weeks those little scars will be next to invisible, in a few months all of this will be done, and you can forget it ever happened." She whispered closing her eyes as her arms tightened around him.

Jack didn't comment, there might be a day when it was no longer forefront in their minds, but he was never going to forget this; and he would always be able to find those marks. Rocking her gently, Jack sighed.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Lis, the thought of losing Katie; both paralyze me." This hard been hard from the start, and from the moment Lisa had chosen to go forward. "I'm trying Lis."

"I know that, I'm worried about Katie too." She stepped back. "But I am not as scared as I was a few weeks ago, I know what I am doing now."

Her hand rubbed down his side, passed over his hip and she frowned; Jack winced again. Dipping her fingers into his pocket she retrieved the rings he had tucked there early this morning and twisted them between his fingers countless times today. Without comment she slid them back onto her hand and laced her fingers with his; his thumb traced over the narrow bands again.

…

In the morning she considered her meds for a long moment before taking them, she would try and make this one of her last doses. She had slept last night, and Jack wasn't going to let her do much of anything for awhile; if she avoided anything strenuous she should be fine. She might have had a horse throw her and leave more aches and pains.

Pouring a cup of coffee for herself, decaf that Jack had put on before going out to do chores this morning, she poured a second cup as she saw him crossing the yard. He was suffering caffeine free with her, even if she knew he did get a real cup at Maggie's now and then.

"Of course, if you're too busy again; Mitch and I will take care of it." Jack sighed as he hung up his hat, speaking over his shoulder to Tim who stepped around him and invited himself into their kitchen.

"Well Jack, I've got a rodeo school to run." Tim took Jack's cup and a muffin from the table; her eyes met her husband's as the man took a big swig and spit it back into the cup. "That is disgusting."

"It was mine." Jack lifted the cup from his hands and got a fresh cup as Tim sat at the kitchen table. "Thought you had a rodeo school to run?"

"I'll get there. When do we hear about Katie?" Tim ignored the prompt as Jack pulled out the chair next to hers.

"Georgie will let us know as soon as Lou calls." She added, they were all waiting for that news.

Tim had his snack but didn't linger, after she and Jack sat and finished their drinks. He was riding out with Mitch this morning but this afternoon he would hitch the trailer to pick Georgie up from school and take Phoenix to Fairfield, so she could train after she finished work.

Lisa spread her work over the kitchen table and picked away at it over the morning, she was as distracted as any of them waiting for news. Logically she knew that the only news today would be that it was done, anything else would only be bad; it would take some time to really know if the transplant took.

It was the end of Georgie's lunch break when her phone buzzed; it was done. The teenager had just gotten off the phone with Lou, Katie had received the bone marrow this morning and was resting now. She had heard the eagerness in her voice as she asked if Jack was there, but he was still out with the herd; Georgie was going to try and call him anyways.

Lisa turned her attention back to business in France she had been neglecting far too much this year. With everything going on she hadn't gone over for the start of the season, she hadn't sent horses to race this year, but a few repeat clients wanted to know what was available this year.

The idea of going was different now, she didn't have a base there anymore. There were a few nice places near the stable she usually used she could rent and eventually she would need to go; but things needed to settle here first. And in time they would.

...

Sorry for the major delay, I am still working on this story and will try to do better.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

She sat at the kitchen table, eating a muffin before school; her reasons were less than honorable. It was not so much because Lisa told her to eat something as it was she wanted to listen to their conversation. Lisa had called her doctor yesterday, she'd toughed out the stretch without pain meds; putting the bottle in the kitchen cabinet that served as a medicine chest.

Lisa couldn't take her other meds as long as she had been on the pain killers, the doctor wanted her to wait a few more days before going back to the hospital. But it sounded like she was starting back on the supplements, and that was something. It would take at least one week, if not more on full doses before Lisa would be ready to give the transfusion.

Jack was worried Lisa was rushing it and so far, Katie's reports had been good, her blood counts were starting to climb slowly. It meant her immune system was starting to function again, even if the numbers weren't very high. Lou promised it was nothing to worry about, it took time for Katie's body to use the cells and heal.

Katie was starting to perk up again, Georgie hadn't been up to visit her yet, she was still in isolation. But their skype calls were longer, and Katie was moving around her room again, wanting to do things and play.

Georgie got up and started to make herself a sandwich for lunch as Amy came in. Lyndy was passed to Jack and she winced as Amy wrapped a startled Lisa in a tight hug. She'd managed not to mention it for a few days but last night it had slipped when she'd gone up to play with Lyndy while Amy tried to do some of her paperwork.

"Honey." Lisa patted Amy's arm until she loosened her grip.

"I'm sorry." Georgie saw Amy swipe away tears. "I had you watching Lyndy all the time and you had all of this going on."

"I love watching Lyndy, and she distracts me; thinking too much doesn't help." Lisa reached out to touch the baby's cheek as Lyndy grabbed at a piece of Jack's muffin.

"I know that. It's selfish but it has all been so scary and we just got our results back." Amy leaned against the chair as everyone perked up.

After Katie had finally gotten a diagnosis and Amy came back as not a match they had run another battery of tests; Lyndy was at risk of having the same condition. It was passed genetically through families and by being adopted Georgie knew she wasn't at risk but there had been fears that Lyndy would be.

"I am a carrier, but Ty isn't; Lyndy will carry it too but she isn't at risk of developing the condition." Amy filled them in, she saw Jack and Lisa visibly relax.

"Nothing selfish in being relieved about that; all of us are." Jack hugged Lyndy a little closer and Lisa squeezed Amy's arm. Georgie breathed a sigh of relief as well, looking at her little cousin she didn't think the family could go through all of this again; they were struggling through it this time.

"I just don't what to say to Lou." Amy sighed.

Jack glanced at her and at the clock, she could take a hint; he wanted to answer that privately. It couldn't have been easy for Amy and Ty to watch what was happening to Katie, worry about their niece but also wonder if the same thing could happen to their daughter. Jack and Lisa would know what to say to Amy, and she knew her parents would be relieved too.

…

Jack started the truck as Georgie bounded back for her coat, he had convinced Lisa to leave running the teenager back and forth to him for now. She had come several times to work in the office and check with her trainers but never stayed very long. She had stopped taking the pain meds and while he understood why he suspected it had something to do with the time it was taking her to bounce back.

Georgie climbed in and he put the truck in gear, he had enjoyed watching her work the last few days; she managed Lisa's horses as well as she did Phoenix. And he saw Lisa's trainers watching, a little more observant without Lisa there; but he'd seen a few nods of approval as Georgie worked with the high-strung horses, soothing and encouraging as needed.

He saw many of the same traits he'd watched grow Amy over the years, but where Amy thrived on solving the problem Georgie shared the competitive spirit of these horses. She was young, but he suspected she was gaining the respect of Lisa's trainers, he had watched her work with a new horse this afternoon, working with the trainer as they prepared the horse for the track.

"I'll put Phoenix in his stall then help with supper." Still full of energy the teenager was in motion as soon as he parked.

When the horse was unloaded he backed the trailer around the side of the barn and out of the way before heading to the house himself. They'd gotten more snow last night and he'd put off plowing this morning, the cold had seized up his hands more than he wanted to admit but it would need to be done before they got much more.

He'd check how long it was going to be on supper, no sense letting that list pile up; he'd be away all-day Friday. Lisa had to go back up to the hospital, Dr. Siddal would start her back on the medications again but they were altering the schedule.

Katie's counts were improving, while he wasn't sure exactly what that referred to, he knew it meant they could start to hope. Lou had said they were starting to talk about moving her out of isolation, it would take time for her body to adopt and use Lisa's cells fully and she would be closely monitored but it was working.

And they were beginning to plan how to bring her home, the house had to be cleaned, toys sterilized, lots of fresh bedding laundered and readied. How much was doctors' orders and how much was Lou worrying he didn't know; none of them were going to ask as they did their best to get it done.

Lisa and Georgie were planning to go to a craft shop and get an assortment of fake flowers for Katie to play with. One of her favourite pass times was playing with flowers and it would be awhile before Lou would let her anywhere near fresh ones; he suspected as Katie felt better Lou was going to have a few challenges on her hands. But Katie's toy collection was bulging, and Georgie was thinking hard to come up with special things to welcome her sister home; waiting impatiently to visit her again.

He was halfway through the yard when his phone started buzzing. Disengaging the snow blower, he fumbled for the phone; a familiar name had popped up. "Lou is something wrong?"

"No, the doctor just left; they are moving Katie back to a general room tomorrow. But we won't be able to come home on Sunday, not now." Lou's excuse felt flat, something in her voice made him frown. "Anyway, I know Georgie wants to visit and once…"

"Lisa has an appointment on Friday, we will bring Georgie with us." His tone firm, even if Georgie was missing another day of school, her teachers would understand. While the doctor ran tests on Lisa and Georgie visited her sister he was going to sort out what was going on now.

And he said nothing of his concerns to either Lisa or Georgie. The two had been planning a special dinner for Lou and Peter, and it had been some time since they'd had anything close to a family dinner. He had wondered about this when Lou had pushed it until Katie might be out of isolation, knowing Lou wouldn't want to leave her side when she wasn't made to.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

While Dr. Siddal ran some tests on Lisa he and Georgie went up to visit Katie. Katie's arms wrapped tight around his neck and for a long moment he just held her. He wanted to squeeze her tightly, so glad to see her sitting up in bed, excited about being able to have some pictures up again and asking about her pony, but he was afraid to hurt her.

After a few moments, the pictures made for him and Lisa carefully tucked in his jacket, he drew Lou out into the hall. Georgie had made herself at home on the bed with Katie, and they stood at the window; he eyed Lou as she watched her girls.

He knew she was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Since all this began the only rest she got was when her body refused to keep going, it wasn't only Katie who had become thin and pale. There was relief in her eyes as they watched Katie climbing into Georgie's lap to listen to a story.

"Peter wants to tell her." Lou murmured quietly.

"Where is he today?" Jack asked quietly, he had noticed her ex-husband was missing.

"He is at a meeting, he has been working remotely but they sent him to Edmonton." Lou looked at the floor, both of them had been struggling to manage everything that was happening, let alone work. "She is barely out of danger and he just wants everything to go back to normal. I don't know what to say to Lisa, how is Katie supposed to understand any of this?"

Jack nodded silently, now he knew the root of it. Peter's response had been fluid while Lou's had been shock, Lou might think a lot more about the details. And while he wouldn't tell them what to do one way or the other he suspected it would be easier for Katie to understand than Lou thought. All Katie would understand was that Lisa loved her and wanted help her; they all did.

"Come home on Sunday. You need a real meal and some sleep. You don't have to say anything to Lisa, she doesn't expect you too." He had no doubt that in time Lou would find the words; but they needed to support each other in all of this.

"Grandpa…"

"Seven, bring Peter." He told her firmly.

….

Slipping into her room she checked the labels on each bottle as she poured the proper dose into her hand and quickly swallowed the pills. Returning to the kitchen she found Georgie and Amy considering the squash she had been cleaning to roast.

"I've got this girls, your pie dough should be ready to roll." She redirected, Georgie had been helping all day and was making her mom's favourite pie; Amy had stopped to pick up Lyndy and stayed.

"I should help, it might help me pick it up; Ty still does most of ours." Amy scooped her daughter out of the playpen when she fussed and Lisa continued on her project.

She had set timers on her phone to help her keep the new schedule Dr. Siddal had her on. It was strict, but the higher doses meant her body would get a break between the rounds. For two and half weeks she took the intensive doses, for the next two she recovered; they would maintain this system as long as Katie needed it. The only problem was sticking to it.

There were so many little things that could be distracting, but she was getting used to it. They had everyone coming home for dinner tonight, and she was just as glad to get her meds over with before even more people were around.

Georgie watched her closely, still eager to help with anything she was working on and often she caught her husband's glances, he still helped her with the injections but slowly this was becoming routine. The girls were rolling out the pie dough as she turned her attention to the potatoes.

She had been worried that Lou would try and cancel, Lisa had heard next to nothing from her. News about Katie came through Georgie, and she knew that was an important thing for the teenager, just as she knew Jack had talked to her a few times. For now, Lisa left her be, more than willing to respect her space in hopes of the same curtesy when everyone got home.

She knew Jack was looking forward to having the house full again, her husband had gone from raising his daughter to raising his grandchildren; he got restless with an empty house. And the girls looked to him for so many things, their extended family still such a tight unit; she had needed a little time to get used to the idea.

But she had learned early on that Jack Bartlett was a package deal; it was impossible not to respect how the man stepped up for his family. And they relied on each other, she still had Lyndy most mornings while Amy worked but she knew both girls had been getting up early to do the chores for Jack; not needing to be told that the cold snap had irritated his arthritis.

She managed half the sink of spuds before her hands started to seize up, she paused to rub the joints but didn't turn away. She was getting back into the range where her body resisted the meds; it had come on much faster this time.

"Lisa, can you help Georgie season that?" Amy asked, standing at her shoulder. "I can peel potatoes."

"Thank you." She murmured, taking the excuse.

They worked together to get the meal on, taking turns to care for Lyndy who had no interest in what they were doing but protested being confined to the playpen. Jack came in and she sent him to clean up as Tim and Casey arrived with a salad.

….

Georgie winced as Lou jumped up to take a stack of plates from Lisa, she could see that Lisa was getting annoyed with it. She had thought they would go out and talk at some point, but her mom had jumped right in trying to help but she had seen the frustration on Lisa's face when Lou had lifted a serving dish out of her hands and finished setting the table before she'd even taken off her coat.

Jack and Lisa shared a look before the older woman sat back down beside her husband. When she glanced down the table she saw Ty and Amy sharing a look while Casey and Tim were oblivious. Georgie wasn't sure if they even knew the whole story, Amy had probably told Ty but she didn't know if Jack had said anything to Tim.

"Georgie, will you help me with dishes?" Lisa pushed up again and she nodded.

"No…" Lou started, and Georgie saw Lisa's jaw tighten.

"You made dinner Lisa, Georgie and I can do dishes if you can hold onto Lyndy for me?" Amy rose before Lou's protest could gain ground and set the baby in Lisa's lap as she rounded the table.

"I'll take her." Lou held out her hands as she returned to the table, expecting the baby to be handed over.

"She's alright." Lisa murmured as Lyndy grabbed hold of her necklace and chattered happily.

Georgie escaped into the kitchen, discussion around the table had focused on bringing Katie home, when Lou hadn't brought up Lisa's role no one else had either. She dried as Amy washed, after awhile Lou joined them in the kitchen, conversation in the dining room had switched to cattle.

She watched as her mum opened the fridge, reading the contents on the carton of dairy free milk and prowling around. Georgie glanced at the counter, Lou had moved on to the cupboard; and one of Lisa's prescriptions. Reading the label and opening the bottle before wincing and putting it back.

"How has Lisa been doing?"

"You need to ask her that." Amy answered before she had to; Lou frowned.

Georgie finished the dishes before slipping out to the barn for night check. By the time she came back in only her parents sat with Jack and Lisa. Rather than interrupt she slipped up the stairs, she had plenty of homework to do and work tomorrow after school.

Later there was a knock on her door and Lou poked her head in before crossing to sit on the bed. "Sweetie you did a wonderful job on Katie's room, I know she will be excited to see it."

"Have they said when she can come home yet?" Georgie spun on her chair, she had enjoyed getting Katie's room ready simply for the fact it meant Katie would be here again.

"Not exactly, but it will be soon, and Dad is going to try and work from here for a bit too. He will stay in Amy's old room, so we can all be together." Her mother smoothed the quilt as she spoke, Georgie had not bothered making the bed that morning; there had been a lot to do.

"What about your work in New York?" Eventually their mom had to go back to work, for all of them to remain sane; Katie wouldn't want to be fussed over forever.

"I don't know. I don't think it is fair to uproot you or Katie from your home and I can't think about being so far away from either of you right now."

"But what about franchising Maggie's?" Lou loved her work, and she had worked hard to get the New York Maggie's going.

"Well sweetie, we've got it off the ground and my friend is managing it. I may have to go there sometimes but I need to be here more, and if I look at expanding any further it will be closer to home."

Lou stayed for a little while longer, asking about school, and how the new semester was going. Then about work, what Lisa had her doing and the horses she was riding. Her mum clued in to one of the challenges she'd found as she spoke of Fly Away Boy, it was hard not to get too attached; but she needed to form a connection to be able to work with the horses. She had found it a bit working with Amy, but Lisa's horses went all over the world, Fly Away Boy had been shipped down to a new owner in Florida.

But she knew Lisa made sure they went to good homes, and the horses were competing on a level where she could sort of watch over them; she had already found videos of Fly winning a show only a little while after arriving. And she was working with new horses, some who Lisa was putting on the track; those she might get to stay with a little while longer.

"Do you think maybe I could try jockeying?" Georgie asked cautiously, seeing Lou draw in a sharp breath. "It can't be more dangerous that trick riding and it would mean I might be able to work with some more of Lisa's horses as the trainers get to know me."

"Let me talk about it with your dad." Lou squeezed her hand, then paused. "And Lisa."

"Mom, Lisa didn't ask me to, but if I want to train horses I need to know all disciplines of riding and…"

"I know that. And I know it is fun to ride a fast horse. But your dad and I still need to talk about it." Lou rose, crossing to the door. "Goodnight sweetie."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry to everyone who was confused when the first version went up, I made an error in uploading. Thanks to everyone who informed me, this is chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

She rose from the table, stacking Jack's plate with her own, like a reflex Lou was up; a long look had her backing up to gather a few other breakfast dishes. They had discussed it last night, she knew that had been a hard conversation for Lou, the woman was tired and still trying to sort out her own thoughts on all of it.

Lisa knew just how much it was to process, she had already been there, and had struggled to balance the shift within her own marriage as Jack came to terms. But she felt it keenly just the same, there was a sense of responsibility added her choices right now as breaking the rules did not just affect her. However, following the rules did not mean she stopped living, or being capable of doing daily tasks.

She walked out to the barn with Jack, he was saddling Buddy to ride up to the winter pastures with Mitch and she was going to pick up Lyndy. Climbing the stairs to the loft she stepped from the peace of the barn into the chaos a mobile baby could make.

Lisa closed the baby gate quickly as Lyndy toddled towards her, crashing into her legs rather than stopping. Reaching down to lift her up she laughed. "Busy little girl."

"Oh, she is this morning." Amy was putting together a diaper bag and trying to eat her breakfast. "Thank you for watching her."

"No problem, if you aren't back in time this afternoon I will just take her with me." Amy and Ty had been working off site lately, and Lisa had a little more freedom with where she worked.

Her bookwork could be done in the kitchen of Heartland just as easily as her office and her team knew what they were doing over at Fairfield. Watching those two building their careers reminded her to be thankful for that.

Bundling Lyndy up for the walk between the barn and the house they stopped to visit with GG and Buddy before they headed out. She loved watching Jack with the kids, caring for them was so natural to him as he held Buddy's rein so that the baby could pat the horse.

As her joints ached, a sure sign this morning's meds were kicking in, Jack's hand traced across her back; she knew he could read it in her face. It had been a rough night, but she hadn't wanted to get up too much, she didn't want Lou any more worried than she already was; though she had kept her husband awake for at least part of it.

"I better head in and get her in her play pen." The first few hours were the worst, but her day worked around it.

Lyndy had been fed, changed, and could play happily while Lisa dealt with this and she had come to accept that what paperwork got done on mornings like this got done; the rest would wait. She had nowhere to be until she picked Georgie up this afternoon, by then the worst would be over; until the next dose before supper.

"You call me if you need me." Jack pulled her into his side for a moment and she smiled a little; that he knew she could handle it was the only reason he was going this morning.

"I will." She promised before crossing quickly to the warmth of the house.

Georgie was in the kitchen making a lunch for school and as soon as Lyndy was out of her coat the baby pushed off; toddling towards her cousin. The little girl used the same method of wrapping her arms around the teen's legs for a crash landing; stopping must still be a work in progress.

"Did mom talk to you about work last night?" Georgie picked up Lyndy, holding her steady so that Lisa could remove her boots.

"About jockeying you mean?" She had a feeling the only one surprised about that had been Lou; their ideas on it were mixed. "It did come up."

"So?" Georgie asked hopefully.

"So, you are going to let your parents think about it. Exercise riding with maybe a couple other people on the track is a different thing to jockeying a race, I know you've done gate work and we all know that you can ride; but jockeying is dangerous." She had been around the track her whole life and would never forget the crashes she had seen, some jockeys went their whole careers just fine, but others, a few, found their entire lives changed in fractions of a second.

"So is trick riding and show jumping. In a year I won't even need their permission…."

"If you want to jockey for me you will." Lisa replied firmly, Peter and Jack had laughed a little over the fact that the goal when racing was at least to stay on the horse's back, trick riding had the teen dangling around its hooves and contorted all over. "Georgie, you need to talk to your parents on this one and know that their hesitation is out of concern for you; they've spent a lot of time worrying lately."

Georgie sighed, but turned back to make her lunch and Lisa slipped the baby monitor into her pocket and headed back to get out of her sweater. She frowned, their bedroom door wasn't quite closed, and Lisa knew she had shut it earlier.

Lou sat on her side of the bed, her bedside table open and she realized what Lou was looking at. Irritation warred with compassion, how often had she noticed Jack watching her pour out her meds and whether she needed him to or not her husband gave her the injections each night. When the side effects were strong she needed Jack's help, not always able to convince herself to do what she needed to, but it meant something for Jack to do something that she needed.

She didn't question Jack's need to understand, but she was comfortable having him near; she kept more personal space between the girls. Yet she had promised to let Lou in, and she had shot down the idea of having her come to appointments with her, she wanted Jack at those, but she knew Lou needed to know what was happening.

"There is a lot of them." She dropped down next to Lou, these meds were a big part of all of this; they were the unknown part. "It feels like a lot sometimes."

"Thank you still isn't right; I've wished so many times I could do it for her." Lou murmured. "I'm her mom and I can't do anything."

"We all want to help her, and I don't know what you are feeling but I do know what it is to want to take her pain away." Lisa promised, no one who had gone to get tested had done it without the intention of following through for Katie.

"If it were just that simple." Lou sighed, wiping her eyes quickly and Lisa saw her stiffening up. "You are on them now?"

"Yes, I'm about just about done; her doctor wants her to have a transfusion before she comes home." Lisa reached into the drawer and pulled out two bottles, along with the injections those were the game changers. "These are the experimental ones; the rest have been used as part of a treatment combination before and used to be the best option."

"Either way without a donor, without you, Katie would have had to wait until she grown, and those meds would have changed her life; whether they saved it or not." Lou read the names off the bottles she had set out but didn't go for the others.

"Then this works, I finished growing a long time ago and other things just work out a little easier." Lisa reassured her, Dr. Siddal had discussed the consequences of taking such strong meds; but her age made a few things simpler. Strong medications could have effects on a growing body and on fertility, neither were of much concern to her; she only had to handle the side effects.

Lou might think her family was done but she was still had a few more years to think about it, Amy had gotten tested too but had only started hers and Katie having to face that choice was something Lisa didn't even want to think about. If there was anyway they could get her through this now, get her home, healthy and keep her that way Katie might not ever have to deal with it. As long as Lisa could put the medications through her body Katie's was sheltered from the rougher side of the treatment.

She saw them off a little later, they took Georgie to school before heading back to the hospital and Lisa hoped they would talk to the teen about her goal of jockeying. It wasn't a matter of capability, Georgie might be a little tall for the sport, but she had a way of connecting with horses that even some professionals lacked. It didn't matter the horse; the girl found a way and she knew where that had been learned.

…

Katie unfolded herself from his lap, having learned to be cautious of her IV line, the flow going through it was still red. The doctor had said she needed to have a transfusion before she went home, and since Lisa had resumed her meds it would be done today. It had been a little over a week since she moved out of isolation, and her blood work was steadily improving.

So, if the doctor was happy with Katie's test results tomorrow then Lou and Peter would bring her home. While they moved out of the hotel room they'd been staying in Jack and Lisa sat with Katie. The little girl crawled across his lap to find a new book and passed it over, Lisa had just finished the last.

"This is a long one honey, we can start it, but I won't be able to read all of it today." Lisa warned as he settled her back in his lap, Katie had already tried to get into Lisa's lap, but Jack kept her contained.

Only yesterday they had taken the blood currently dripping through Katie's IV, it would take several days for the side effects to fade. She had given Katie a hug when they arrived but did not need to be climbed on today even though Katie wanted to be held.

Lou and Peter had told their daughter that Lisa was helping her, if allowed Katie would have glued herself to Lisa's lap and stayed there, another day that would have been fine. Katie had demanded to see the IV taped to her collar bone, eager to compare it to her own; curious about everything. Jack suspected that had been easier than Lou feared it would be.

And it was good, Katie felt safe and loved, she was looking forward to going home, and secure in knowing her family would be there. They stayed with Katie until Lou and Peter returned, each hugging her tightly before they left.

Lisa's hand slid into his as they approached the truck. "Her energy is coming back."

"It is, it will be good to have everyone home." He pulled her into his side for a moment, these past few months had been difficult, but waiting to learn if this would work had been hard on both of them; especially his wife.

He drove, watching her lean back in the seat, Katie had kept them both busy but her focus had been on his wife. Jack had promised Lou he would come today but he hadn't promised that Lisa would, it was a different thing to hear about the side effects of the medications and to watch them. Lou understood everything Katie had been through, it had hurt mother as much as daughter as she watched it; but Lisa hadn't been eager to spell out her own challenges.

They had spoken with Lou after the family dinner the last week, both women had been uneasy and cautious. But he knew Lou wasn't reaching out to Lisa, she spoke to Georgie daily, to Amy and to him regularly. When Katie came home he suspected things would be tense for a few days, at least Lisa would be in the middle of her break.

Lisa dozed in the passenger seat next to him as Jack turned off the main road. He reached across and her hand slid into his; tipping her face to give him a soft smile. They had put a lot of miles in going back and forth from the hospital but perhaps those trips were becoming numbered now.

…

Georgie ran around the car when Wyatt pulled over by the mailbox. There were a couple for Lisa and one that looked like a cheque for Amy, some junk mailers but the last was for her. Sliding back into the car she set the others on the dash as she turned hers over.

"What's that?" Wyatt asked as he started down the driveway.

"I'm not sure." She tore the end open and unfolded it, recognizing the letterhead before she even read the words; but Georgie paused. "Wow."

"C'mon."

"I got early admission to my program based upon my relevant work experience and references." Georgie grinned glancing at him and then back at the letter. "Pending I maintain my grades, blah, blah, blah. But I got in."

"That's awesome!" Wyatt grinned back at her. "We should celebrate."

"No, Katie comes home in the morning; I can't." And they had all be waiting a lot longer for that, she was going to be there; and that was her focus for now. There were still so many things she wanted to finish up, she had told Katie's teacher and gotten some welcome home cards from her sister's friends as well as some school work for her to catch up on.

"Okay, then later. Georgie, we have to celebrate this; let me take you out."

"Yes, but only once Katie is settled. When Lou says its okay can you bring Brick over?"

"I guess." Wyatt frowned, clearly not seeing the connection.

"She misses her friends, at least Brick could come over for a little while; maybe while we do something?"

"Sure." This time he agreed eagerly, she knew she had been distracted lately and he had been patient about it. "Text me tonight."

"Okay." Georgie promised, sliding the letter into her bag as she headed to the house.

Jack and Lisa weren't back yet and the house was empty, dumping her bag on her bed Georgie went down and circled Katie's room. Her little sister had been away so long it would be strange to have her home again. Good, but strange.

Georgie went out to the barn, it might be her night off, but Phoenix still needed to be groomed and Katie's pony should be brushed out; they could at least put him in the pen by the drive tomorrow morning. She saw Jack's truck pull in and she watched him round the vehicle to walk Lisa in; she knew they were looking forward to tomorrow morning.

She kept busy all evening, trying to pass the time faster; nobody slept easily. When she woke for chores she wished that the doctors worked on ranchers' time, but this was not an emergency; it was still way to early to hear.

"You're up early this morning, but I'm afraid that Jack beat you to it; he's probably just about done." Lisa stood at the stove and made her pause.

Peering through the window she saw Jack was already heading towards the house; Georgie sighed. So much for keeping busy this morning, instead she sat down to eat with them and try to pass the time. Finally, Lou called and said that they were leaving, in the background she could hear Katie and a moment later the phone was passed to her sister; Georgie laughed at Katie's ecstatic announcement that she was coming home.

An hour later Katie was home, and Georgie laughed as Katie gave each person a hug before ending with her; she stumbled backwards to bring Katie further into the house. Lou was trying to get her out of her coat as Katie broke free to look around.

Finally, Katie was settled in her room, Remy was banished and Georgie sat on the bed as her little sister explored. Lou was alternating between hovering and fussing, Katie ignored her completely, but Georgie watched. Her parents were nervous, Jack and Lisa were cautious, but she knew they were happy. At supper that night everyone showed up and Katie reveled in the attention.

Later, once Katie was in bed she caught Lou going through the fridge. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at how much sugar is in this milk substitute." Lou frowned, setting the carton on the table.

"Mom." She sighed, Lisa was on a dairy free diet; not sugar free.

"I'm only looking." The carton went back in the fridge before Georgie turned away.

…

As he stepped in from the cold Lisa stepped in to the kitchen, giving him a quick smile as she went for the coffee pot. Lou coughed and turned to watch his wife, Jack frowned as his granddaughter crossed to the cupboard. "You can't have coffee Lisa."

"Its not decaf is it?" She checked anyways, he watched as she inhaled the scent for a moment before adding milk; he could see the tension building in Lou's shoulders. But Lisa crossed and pressed the mug into his hands, eyes narrowing at his frown. "I've got instant."

"Why not have a green tea?" Lou was already making a cup, but Lisa stepped around and took down another.

"Maybe later." Lisa's smile was forced and her tone tight this time.

"Green tea is full of antioxidants, it will help cleanse your system…"

"And just like coffee it has to be decaffeinated for me to drink it." Lisa had made her coffee and stepped around Lou for her soy milk she was using.

"Do you know how much sugar is in that? Have you tried almond milk?"

"Yes, but I prefer this one and I'm not on a sugar restriction." Lisa dodged Lou again and slipped out of the kitchen.

He took a sip of his coffee, buying time as he knew Lisa would go back to their room to finish getting ready for the day. Jack couldn't deny that he savoured the hit, it did a lot more than decaf but there was a problem with it.

"What happened to the pot I started?" He'd made decaf this morning before he went out to start chores.

"That was decaf?" Lou winced, and he knew full well that she'd taken a sip and dumped it. Coffee in hand he reached for a couple muffins and paused at Lou's cough. "Lisa can't have those, I made them for Katie, I put hers in the fridge."

Jack said nothing, simply shifting his path to the fridge and grabbing a couple muffins before he went to find her. He found her reading a file in their room, he set a muffin next to her cup and eased back to sit on the edge of the bed.

Lisa needed no more invitation to fold into his lap, his hand slid easily along her back as he settled her close. They had known there would be an adjustment period, and he hoped she could see that Lou only wanted to help her.

"What have you got on today?" He murmured, feeling her relax as his hand kneaded the muscles in her back; she was already starting to feel better.

"I have a meeting and two potential clients. And a skype call which isn't going to go well." She sighed and at his raised brows continued. "I'm usually in France with some stock this time of year, but I'm not and she wants to buy; thanks to my website has a short list."

He winced, he knew Lisa was working hard to keep Fairfield going, to continue to build it up and the market was not always easy. Jack also knew some of her clients did not hear the word no very often; she wouldn't want to be the one saying it.

He hung around to see her off and planned to be back before her; but he didn't even make it out the door. Katie caught him in the hall, having escaped her room and her mother. "Can you read to me GG?"

Spending the morning with her was certainly not wasted time, but it was past midday by the time he made it out to the range and later still when he got home. Lisa and Georgie had just gotten back from Fairfield and Lou nearly had dinner on the table.

"It's nice to have dinner ready." Lisa had already put her things away and returned to the dining room. "Thanks Lou."

"It's a little different but it is good. I learned to make it back in Dubai." Lou carried a pot into the dining room, and he felt slightly different. Riding all afternoon had made him hungry and Lou wasn't thrilled when he grabbed a couple slices of bread to add to his meal.

Neither of the kids looked impressed and he shared a glance with Lisa, he suspected he knew where this was coming from. Some sort of soup, as Lou expounded the health benefits he tried it, there was certainly an interesting spice or two in it.

The meal dragged, both girls more interested in talking than eating as he and Lisa picked at their bowls. He glanced up as the front door opened and Amy crossed the kitchen. "Hey, grandpa think you could help me out for an hour or so tomorrow? I'm working with a roping horse that doesn't like ropes."

"Sure." He frowned, either someone wanted a horse to do something it didn't want to, or there was a story there; it could be dangerous.

"Auntie Amy what did you have for supper?" Katie asked, she was not impressed with the soup.

"Ty made mac n' cheese. Don't you like your supper?" Amy frowned, glancing at the full bowl.

"No. Is there any left?" A hopeful little voice had him smirking into his bowl.

"Sure lots, you can go and get some…"

"No, you can't go out in the cold." Lou interrupted.

"I'll get us both some Katie." Georgie jumped up, rounded the table and was out the door before Lou could stop her.

He glanced at Lisa, trying to hide a smile, she was doing the same and they ate their soup. Georgie came back with a big dish of left overs that the girls split, it might not be what Lou wanted them eating but it proved that Katie's appetite had returned.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

It had been a long day and it wasn't even over, she was getting ready to start the new round and telling Lou that was feeling like a mistake. However, with a tentative date for Katie the woman could do math and fuss. Lisa approached it with a different strategy, she had a brief window where she could get a lot done before she was dealing with the side effects she was coming to know, after that she had to go by what her body told her. These last few days of the break were it.

She knew they were all searching for a balance now that the house was full again. Katie's care did not keep Lou too busy to help her and they were still sorting out those boundaries. She had restrictions and she had been up front with Lou about what they were, but she was not willing to add to that list because it might help.

She was biting her tongue on enough already, other than her morning decaf, she needed something at least pretending to be coffee first thing, she had switched to green tea. When Lou cooked she ate the healthy experiments, though she had put a stew on this morning before Lou was done getting Katie up; that Jack was out for the day had backfired on her.

Her husband wanted hearty meals, especially in the cold and she suspected Lou's health kick was reminding him of his heart attack; he had reminisced on when she had cooked like this before. It was not something any of them wanted to remind him of right now. They were through the worst of it, she just wanted to look forward.

Katie was trying to convince everyone she could go out to see her pony as they ate; Lou wasn't biting and even Georgie seemed hesitant. Lisa was quiet, it was important right now that nothing interfered with Katie's recovery, and that meant going out in the cold, and to the barn were not good ideas; but the little girl was finding being housebound hard.

The little one wanted to see her friends, and to play around the ranch with the freedom she was used to. Lisa listened as Lou tried to find a compromise, everyone had finished eating and she cleared the dishes while the girls talked.

"Lisa, let me get that." As she returned for the pot Lou realized what she was doing and jumped up.

"Its alright." But turning back she collided with Lou and the pot tipped back on her, warm liquid soaked her shirt. "Lou!"

Dropping the pot back on the table she tried to pull the damp fabric away from her skin and started to back away. Lou could finish cleaning up while she changed, but right now she needed some space. Except Lou had grabbed some napkins and was trying to blot at her shirt. "Lou just let me go change."

Trying to brush the woman's hands away she yelped, pain tore through her shoulder as she felt a warm rush. Lou stepped away as she clapped a hand over her IV, but nothing was there. Lou had paled, the IV catheter and bandage was in the napkin; she swallowed hard.

"Georgie, go get Ty." She felt sick and scared, blood was seeping under her palm and it wasn't stopping.

"Let me do that Lisa." There was panic in Lou's voice and it annoyed her.

"You've done enough." But she clamped her hand tighter over her shoulder and shut up; Katie still sat at the table.

Ty and Amy came in and she let them draw her out into the kitchen, Georgie trailed with Lyndy in her arms. Ty pulled her hand away and against her better judgement Lisa glanced down; her shoulder was a bloody mess and she had to close her eyes.

"Amy go get saline from my bag." Ty placed a clean tea towel against her shoulder, holding it firmly with one hand and twisted to open the first aid kit. "Lisa do you have a list of your medications?"

"In the bedside table." She murmured, watching as he picked up the IV and looked at the little tube. "Is that going back in?"

"No, that site is done. If we can get that bleeding stopped your doctor can put in another, if not we need to go to the clinic." Ty explained as Lou handed him the information about her medications. "But you aren't on any blood thinners."

Amy came back, and they went through to the relative privacy of the bathroom. Ty rinsed and disinfected her shoulder then pressed gauze firmly in place. Lisa purposely kept her eyes closed, her shoulder hurt, and her first look had been enough.

When it did stop bleeding, Ty taped more gauze over the first layer, and she saw him breath a sigh of relief before he stepped out. Amy helped her clean up and into one of Jack's old shirts, it was too big and wonderfully easy to put on.

She took a few moments to herself before going back out, everyone was going to be out there, and she had to try to be pleasant. There was a knock on the door and before she responded it started to open; annoyed Lisa turned sharply.

But relaxed immediately, Jack stepped in a shut the door, concern clearly written across his face. "Lisa."

"I'm okay, it was just an accident." He took her face in his hands, his thumb stroking her chin as she closed her eyes and eased closer to him.

Jack said nothing, his arm slid around her, and Lisa pressed her face into his chest; one arm held her tight and the other cupped the back of her head. She squeezed him hard, and felt him kiss her cheek, she didn't want to imagine what he had walked into.

"What happened?" He stepped back, his fingers slipping the first few buttons on the shirt she had borrowed and eyed the dressing; it was much bigger than the bandage had been.

"Nothing, the IV got pulled. Ty patched me up." She sighed. "I'm going to have to call Dr. Siddal and find out what I need to do."

His frown deepened but he fixed her top, studying her and waiting but Lisa didn't say anything else about it. She was annoyed, and frustrated, she knew there had been no malice in Lou's actions, but she wasn't settling in, or relaxing; and Lisa needed her to.

"Let's go." He opened the door and Lisa winced; she didn't want to deal with everyone yet. It was easier for him, he was used to being surrounded by people but right now she didn't want to answer questions or play nice. "C'mon Lis."

Reluctantly she followed him out and couldn't deny a sense of relief as he led her through and helped her with her coat. Climbing into his truck she slid across and into his side, resting her cheek against his shoulder as they drove.

…

Her dad had gotten home to find all of them in shock, he had gotten Katie to play in her room after she told him what had happened. When Ty and Amy went home Georgie found her mom sitting in Lisa and Jack's room, reading something. "What are you doing?"

"These are Lisa's guidelines. I found them when I was looking for a list of her medications." Lou admitted as Georgie hovered near the door, it felt wrong to be in here when Jack and Lisa weren't here. "She shouldn't be taking some of these, they're not on the list, they must be from before."

"She's managed so far." Georgie wasn't sure Lisa wanted help nearly as much as her mom wanted to help her.

She watched, at work Lisa hadn't told any of her staff and they didn't seem to know anything was different. There were little things she thought helped around the house, but Lisa had managed for a few weeks without telling anyone. Georgie had a fairly good idea when she had been taking the meds, but she realized that Jack had been helping more than they knew.

"I know honey." Lou murmured, but she looked sad and Georgie waited. "I'm just trying to find ways I can help."

Georgie slipped outside, in the warm barn she brushed Phoenix and tried to think through the day. Jack had looked furious when Lou told him Lisa had been hurt, he hadn't even given her a chance to explain. Lisa had been scared when she asked her to get Ty, it had been in her voice, and in her face when Ty came in; when they came back Jack took her out to the truck. Ty had said she was okay, but Lisa had barely looked at them as she followed Jack.

She heard the barn door creak and voices, she stepped out of the stall as Jack and Lisa paused by Buddy's stall. "Hi."

"What are you doing out here?" Jack asked, rubbing Buddy's neck, his other hand still tucked in Lisa's.

"Brushing Phoenix." Her horse bumped his head against her back and wove in his stall.

"Looks like he wants a run more than anything. Should we take him over to Fairfield tomorrow?" They approached, and Lisa offered her hand, Phoenix sniffed it before she rubbed his nose and forehead. "You haven't brought him this week."

"We'll bring him tomorrow." Jack confirmed, moving down to check on the last few stalls.

Georgie nodded and eyed Lisa again. "Are you okay?"

…

Georgie's inquiry was met with a patient smile and explanation, the one that followed in the house was briefer. Lisa was tired, and Jack was irritated, he didn't have the energy for Lou tonight. In the privacy of their room, he checked the dressing again after she changed; that IV had been in a main vein and he wanted to ensure that it hadn't opened again.

Her hand covered his. "I'll come to bed in a moment; I just want to wash my face."

Jack nodded, he suspected it would be a little bit more than that but lay back to wait for her anyways. She shut off the overhead light as she came in and Jack shifted to face her, pulling the blankets over her as Lisa nuzzled against his chest.

"Do you need to go to Fairfield in the morning?" He smoothed his palm along her back, needing to feel her relax. If she was going over early he would handle trailering Phoenix and picking up Georgie.

"No, I want to check in on a few things; I can do that while Georgie works." She murmured sleepily, already drifting off as he rubbed her back.

Jack shifted a little, inhaling the scent of her hair as he began to drift off, but soft footsteps caught his attention and a shaft of light had Lisa burrowing into him as their door opened.

"GG?" A little voice asked, the door shut, and he pushed up onto an elbow, turning on the bedside lamp. "I had a bad dream."

"Come here Katie." He pushed himself to sit as she crawled up on Lisa's side, the light illuminated tear tracks on her cheeks as Jack lifted her across into his lap; reminded again that she was far too small.

Given she was in here he suspected he knew what her dream had been, but he no sooner tucked her into his lap then Katie tried to burrow in between them; sending his mind back about thirty years. Her mother had liked the same spot whenever Marion and Tim were away; crawling in between him and Lyndy for comfort. Marion hadn't been big on co-sleeping, but Lou had figured out early that she had him and Lyndy wrapped around her finger; especially when her parents were away.

As a child Marion had been just as likely to try and crawl in with them when she was upset, always going to her mother's side and pushing Lyndy over into him; their tiny girl used to take over most of the bed. But as the memory made him smile he realized Lisa was a bit uneasy, she had shifted away slightly, Katie's feet in her spot.

She was probably the reason Katie was in here, the little girl used to crawl in with her big sister when she was missing her parents; Lisa had been hurting this afternoon. There were moments when he almost forgot Lisa hadn't raised her own family, she was so natural with Katie, Georgie and Lyndy, but kids knew few boundaries when they were scared and they had their ways of feeling safe. He reached out, his arm sliding around her shoulders and draped Katie's legs across her lap.

"I hear your heart GG." Katie whispered quietly before yawning, he smoothed her hair back; he wasn't ready when she shifted. Lisa looked slightly surprised as Katie pressed her cheek against her chest.

"Is Lisa's heartbeat loud?" He asked, watching Katie nod. "When it's steady like a drum you know someone is okay."

"Not when they're bleeding." Katie's fingers touched the gauze carefully.

"I'm not bleeding now, honey." Lisa took her hand and Jack watched her squeeze it. "Everything is okay."

He swallowed hard, coming home to that news had raised his heart rate, no wonder it bothered Katie; she knew enough to understand that her health now had an affect on Lisa's. She'd gone through more than a little girl should have to these past few months. Katie stayed snuggled in Lisa's lap and his wife leaned on his shoulder; turning into his side as both girls drifted off. Later Jack rose, shifting Katie into his arms to return her to her own bed before climbing back in beside Lisa and pulling her close.

…

She slept for a little while but woke in the early hours of the morning, her husband snored softly beside her, one hand tossed over her hip as though to ensure she was there; Katie was gone. Lisa eased his hand aside and got up slowly, she would make a tea and see if it helped her settle.

Slipping out into the darkened living room she nearly jumped when someone shifted on the couch, as her eyes focused she saw Lou pushing herself up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." And she was tired of having to tell Lou that. Sliding through into the kitchen Lisa put on the kettle and took down a mug. "Do you want a cup?"

It took a moment for Lou to nod, it looked like she had paled a little. "I can do that."

Lisa raised a brow and poured both mugs, Lou didn't crowd her this morning and she set the mugs on the table, pushing one across to Lou. "Lou I can manage most things on my own. I understand that you want to help but I am not an invalid."

"I'm so sorry about what happened, and I know you're angry but I…"

"I'm not angry." Lisa stopped her quickly. "It was an accident I could have gone without, but it is done. Let's move on and Lou lets move toward normal. You want to help, I know that, I appreciate your help around the house, I am trying to be open to other ideas, but I need some space."

Lou nodded eagerly, and Lisa hesitated; hoping her words sank in. She wasn't sure how she felt about yesterday, but anger wasn't in the mix. She was sore from it, and frustrated, but how many close calls had there been before now? When Lyndy was in her arms she had winced as it was pressed or bumped and when she forgot, lifting something too heavy with that arm.

Even Jack had forgotten sometimes, framing her shoulders in his hands, pulling her back into him. The difference was that Jack listened and Lyndy was little enough to be shifted around; they'd had time together to get used to it. She wished she could convince Lou to relax, they had managed this far.

They sat together quietly for awhile, eventually Lisa rose, set her mug in the sink and went back to bed. Jack had shifted, and she slid in beside him, nuzzling into his shoulder. When she woke again it was because he was trying to get up.

"Good morning." Lisa rolled back, tipping her face up to him, but Jack leaned back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jack murmured, but his kiss was gentle and quick. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Lisa told him irritably as she got up, and saw his wince, when she turned to the dresser she realized why. A bruise had bloomed across her chest, much bigger than the dressing Ty had put on last night. "That looks worse than it feels."

"When is your doctor's appointment?" Jack stepped up beside her, gently shifting her shirt to see the boundaries of the purplish mess.

"Two days, getting the IV won't be an issue."

"I'm not worried about the IV." His arm slid around her middle, pulling her back into his frame. "I'm worried about you getting run down."

Lisa closed her eyes; her words weren't going to reassure him, and she might be able to bluff the others, but Jack would see through it and worry more. She wasn't worried about the meds, she knew what they did, the new factor in this was Lou.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The bruise on her chest bothered him, more so as Dr. Siddal inserted a new IV along her opposite collar bone. Jack watched, unsure if the fact Lisa wasn't bothered by it was reassuring or not as the doctor checked her over. He was reminded again that every element put her at risk, in one way or another.

He listened as Lisa answered the doctor's questions, he wondered if Dr. Siddal was concerned as well. But then the woman clarified. "I don't think we will need to adjust your start date. When I get your bloodwork back we may adjust your supplements; but that isn't anything to worry about."

"So, I start again tomorrow morning?" Lisa asked.

The doctor nodded. "We will plan for ten days before your blood test, I'll give you the same dosages, and the same schedule; try to keep as close to the same times each day as possible. Anything feels different you get in touch."

"How many more times will she need to do this?" Jack asked quietly.

"That will depend on Katie's bloodwork, but we are planning for another two, potentially three times. We will increase the time in between and decrease the dosage as we go until Katie's body is maintaining on its own. This one Lisa is preparing for, paired with the one Katie received before being released are doing the most work, working with the new stem cells to rebuild and repair Katie's immune system." Dr. Siddal explained, making notes in Lisa's file.

Lisa barely reacted to the doctor's news, they had known it wasn't quite over when the doctor had wanted to put in a new IV; but three more rounds seemed like a lot. He mulled it over as the appointment wrapped up, their anniversary would be approaching by the time Lisa was done and he was going to have to make this one special given everything that had happened this past year. He would need to give that some more thought, and it might depend on what sort of shape his wife was in by that point.

While he could be quite content at home he didn't mind going away with her, to a certain extent, and Lisa loved to travel. Everything that had happened this past winter had kept her here, she hadn't gone to France for work, and they hadn't gone away like they usually did. But neither of them had wanted to leave when Katie had been so sick, now Lisa felt rough more often than not and travelling wasn't an option. She had meds to take and regular doctor's appointments, some scheduled and others dependent upon her blood tests. If he planned something and she felt sick would she tell him she wasn't up to it?

It was hard to guess, he could read her well, but the scales had shifted, some days were better than others, and even after the meds stopped it took time for her to feel like herself again. He wasn't willing to leave everything up to the meds, and the doctors, he would figure out something special to mark that day; perhaps promising her a trip then.

"What have you got on this afternoon?" Jack asked as they pulled onto the highway, Lisa was focused on her phone.

"Paperwork." She murmured distractedly, then sighed; rubbing her temple.

"Lis..." His tone carried a warning, something was bothering her now.

"No, today I do need to do paperwork, I have two horses to ship to Florida, I've got a couple races for them and interested buyers will be there, I've just got to get the papers in order and arrange transport; Kelly will take care of the rest." She was still on her phone, he reached across and squeezed her knee; finally, she looked up. "I might have something else."

Jack was silent, rubbing her thigh as he waited for her to explain, she didn't seem sure. He knew it was hard for her to be on the sidelines, and to handle everything from one place, leaving her usual role to someone else.

"Remember the client in France, who I've been putting off? There is an endurance event down in California, she will be competing there the first of next month." Lisa glanced at him, he could see the frustration in her face.

"We could go down." It was on the tip of his tongue to remind her that she could be in the middle of a round; but that would not help.

"I may have to." Her fingers flew as she responded. "Though she is curious about my operation here."

"You wouldn't be going alone." He saw her sigh and knew she recognized his point, but when they got home Lou was waiting. Lisa was still distracted and tried to duck out quickly, giving Lou the run down as she opened her laptop. Her mind was on work, and Lou's was on her medications.

"I am going in to town for a few things, I could help with your meds. There are these great organizers, you can set up a whole week at once." Lou offered as he glanced around for Katie, wondering if she was down for a nap.

"No, I start in the morning Lou, I don't want to change things up now."

"It would be so much easier, no sorting bottles and remembering your doses. I could help you with it." Lou pressed, he heard the eagerness in her voice but wasn't sure she saw the reluctance on Lisa's face.

"I have a system Lou, maybe ahead of the next round but I don't have time today."

"Next time then." He added his voice to Lisa's before he went out to help Amy with her client's roping horse.

…

Lisa rose, a few details ironed out, and a good deal in the works. She had passed off a few lately, which was irritating. But Kelly was doing better than she had hoped down in Florida, that would begin to wrap up in the next few weeks, and even though she'd had her own challenges she had moved some stock here as well. Already her first quarter was looking better than last year, and this sale would bump it even more.

Anette was a repeat client, and an interesting woman. Lisa had worked with her in the past, both with her current mount and the one before who she had been using as a brood mare the past few years; Fairfield had provided stud services. This time the woman intended to add a stud of her own to her growing herd.

As an endurance rider the woman asked a lot of her horses and worked them hard, but Lisa knew they were well treated and loved dearly. It was a demanding sport, for both horse and rider, thoroughbreds loved to run and had the reserves to push hard at the end.

Anette expected the best possible horses and was interested in seeing Fairfield, which meant her husband could stop worrying about one thing. They would meet a few days before the race in California and Lisa would use her connections to transport the horse to France. It was no problem on her end, she moved stock internationally often enough and knew who to use; Anette apparently had a nightmare with the service she used to bring her horse to the States.

Lisa glanced out to the round pen, Jack and Amy were working with the roping horse again; in this cold her husband would stiffen up. His granddaughter would remember that, and probably wouldn't keep him too long but Jack wasn't likely to tell her when he'd had enough.

She had a new understanding of what arthritis did to him, one of her medications had been designed to counter muscle weakness; the immune effect a bonus they had yet to separate from the failed goal. Instead it stiffened her up and made her joints ache, it was a small and temporary taste of what her husband dealt with when his arthritis flared up. Another had a nasty habit of making her nauseous but that was somewhat more tolerable; it passed faster.

When Jack came in she saw it in his movements, Amy shadowed him; and drew close. "We were making some progress, but Knight had a set back; Grandpa got bucked pretty hard."

He was clean and dry, so she knew he hadn't been thrown in the snow packed ring, but a bucking horse would have jarred him. Watching him hang his coat and cross to make himself a coffee she figured it was his knee, he had busted it up in his rodeo days.

She made a tea and joined him on the couch, easing in on his right side; her hand sliding along his thigh. Kneading the muscles and rubbing firmly as she listened to him talk about the horse and Amy's tactics; pride coming through in his voice. But she felt him relaxing, and he stretched out, so she could work better; his hand coming to rest on her back.

...

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, and those who have reviewed. I appreciate the feedback.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jack watched as Lisa shook the colorful little pills into her hand, the first day wouldn't be too bad for her, though it had hit her sooner on the last round, she would still have a day or two to work. She was excited about a sale she had arranged for next week, but he was a little worried; she wanted the deal done even though her client had picked a date right in the middle of this round.

He wondered if she had enjoyed being hands on at Fairfield, doing much more than just the paperwork and the deals; usually she was travelling too much to do more than that. But she had been staying close while Georgie got her footing and that had her working closely with her trainers; giving her new ideas.

He took out an alcohol swab and the prepared syringe the doctor had given them; hand smoothing over her hip in warning before he tugged the waist of her pants and gave the injection. A slight wince was her only reaction, that she was used to it was concerning in its own way. She had at least ten days this round, more than likely it would be twelve, her first blood test was always low and the doctor did not want to push the dosage on that medication higher.

When they stepped out into the living room Katie and Georgie already sat at the breakfast table with their parents, Lou's eyes locked on Lisa, but she didn't move; she had been doing better since the incident with the IV. At least where it came to Lisa's physical space, but she was still wired, and Jack could feel the tension rising between them; Lisa was trying to be patient, understanding why Lou was worried.

Georgie got up to go and get ready for school and Peter took his briefcase; heading off somewhere again. When Lisa took one of the empty seats Katie turned to her, happily making an announcement. "Mommy is taking me for a drive this afternoon, we're going to get treats and drive by my school, and the ballet studio and lotsa other places."

"That will be fun." Lisa smiled at Lou, and Jack knew it was a compromise; Katie wanted to go back to school and ballet but couldn't until she was fully recovered.

"If your school work gets done." Lou cautioned. "And mommy needs to run some errands this morning."

"Can you help me?" Katie sulked, before glancing hopefully at him and Lisa.

"Grandpa and I are moving cattle today." He would much rather spend time with Katie then listen to Tim whine.

"I have Lyndy this morning before I go to Fairfield, we can try and help." Lisa promised.

Jack smiled, knowing Katie would enjoy her adventure. His morning turned out to be less pleasant, Tim was late and grouchy after he talked to Lou and Katie. Jack had Buddy saddled and helped Amy with her roping horse for a few moments before Tim got tacked up. The man was not happy unless he had something to complain about.

Today it was the fact he was out of the loop when it came to Lisa and Katie, he had found out about the same time as everyone else, but they hadn't told him personally. The only people they had made a point to tell had been Lou and Peter, the rest had just happened; Georgie had told Amy and Ty after she found out.

"I'm her grandfather, you don't think I should have been near the top of the list?" Tim groused as they approached the gate, sadly they had to slow so it was easier for him to talk again.

"It is a personal thing for Lisa, it was awhile before we told anyone." Jack sighed, he wasn't going to make the man happy; nor was he going to spell out his wife's private concerns. And once the gate was closed he picked up the pace again.

"Somewhere you'd rather be?" Tim questioned as he caught up, Jack had to slow as he approached the herd; he needed to separate a few steers for Amy to work her client's horse. Not chase the damn things to BC, and since some were due for vaccinations he figured they could do it down near the barn rather than out here.

"Yes." At home, at Fairfield or anywhere it was warm with a wind break; but that wasn't the day he was going to get.

Moving cattle was a slow and frustrating process, made worse by the fact Tim kept looping around to talk to him rather than paying attention to the flank; clearly his ex son in law had nothing else to do today. Why had Mitch been busy?

They gave them the shots and left half a dozen in the pen near the barn before herding the rest back out; Tim's version of a few had been several dozen. He did not need that many cattle penned up by the house, and at this point he wasn't going to get anything else done today anyways.

...

She sighed when she saw Lou's SUV was still parked out front, Lou had barely gotten back in time for her to go pick Georgie up this afternoon and Katie had been struggling with her math assignment; the little girl had been so excited to get out of the house. Lisa wondered if she could convince Lou to compromise and take her out while she made supper. "Think you could help your sister with math after supper?"

"Sure." Georgie nodded eagerly, and Lisa figured it was worth a shot; if they didn't go before supper it would be dark out. And while Katie usually got up to see Georgie before school she didn't have to, one night wouldn't hurt.

They stepped into the kitchen and found Katie was building a tower out of her counters rather than working on her project; Lisa frowned looking for Lou. Supper hadn't been started, which was fine but very unusual as of late. Lisa put some chops in the microwave to defrost as Lou came in with a basket of laundry; sighing as she saw Katie's tower.

"How is math going?" She asked cautiously.

"Its boring." Katie complained.

"Maybe a break would help? She's been working on it off and on all day. Georgie can help her after supper, let her look at the problems and we'll come up with a way to turn it into a game." She spoke quietly to Lou, she knew what Katie's opinion would be, but it looked like both could use a distraction. "Georgie will help me with the laundry."

"Are you sure?" Lou looked hesitant, glancing between her and the teenager who had been listening; Georgie nodded helpfully.

"Go, supper will be about an hour; maybe get a treat we can all share for dessert." Katie would have fun choosing it, and there were drive thru options; no one was too picky.

"Thanks." Lou's acceptance was grateful, Katie's was overjoyed.

"Oh, and Lisa, I picked something up for you this morning. It is time for your meds, right?" She winced, it was actually late, but not by much; though she didn't need or want another type of decaffeinated tea. But her frown deepened as Lou crossed to the bedroom off the living room and invited herself in; emerging with a flat box. "I followed all the guidelines and dosages on the bottles; the whole week is ready."

"Lou, I prefer the bottles; I though we were leaving this for now?" Hesitantly she popped one cell open, she could identify some of the pills, but others looked similar and she was never exactly sure which they were once she poured them out.

"Well I saw it and thought it would be easier." Holding the kit, she stepped around Lou, irritated that the woman had gone through her things, and dumped the pills into her palm; there were the right number of pills for tonight. "It is important to take them on time and now you don't have to fiddle around with the bottles."

She didn't miss the subtle hint and shifted the pills in her hand again, the experimentals were right, she could identify those capsules easily, she knew what the others were, two supplements and immune boosters; they all looked about the same. But she preferred to be sure, and to do it herself.

"Mommy let's go!" Katie charged up, already bundled in her coat and hat; Lou wasn't going to leave until she took her meds.

Lisa tossed them back and crossed to the sink for some water as Lou pulled on her coat. She had already managed two rounds, but Lou hadn't been a part of that and this was still new to her; Lisa knew what was coming.

Turning her attention to supper while Georgie folded laundry Lisa got veggies on and started a salad. The house seemed warm, but she had the oven on and the fire place was going, nothing seemed wrong until she stood up and had to sit back down; her head spinning.

Frowning she took a moment before getting up, but this time she headed to the bedroom; it hadn't hit her like this before. She sat down quickly as her head began to spin again, she felt warm again; but shivered. Leaning forward, she realized something was wrong; and the world went black.

…

Georgie was cutting vegetables as Jack walked in, hanging his coat and hat before glancing around. She knew what he would ask. "Lisa went to your room."

He nodded and crossed the living room, as soon as he opened the door Georgie realized something was wrong; there was panic in Jack's voice. As she stepped in he was patting his pockets, Lisa had slid off the edge of the bed; she lay still.

After a moment he slid Lisa's phone from her back pocket and dialed 911, fumbling with the nightstand before he pushed a business card at her. Georgie realized it was for Lisa's doctor, fear creeping through her Georgie pulled out her own phone and dialed.

In the moment before a woman answered on the other end she listened as Jack spoke to the operator; requesting an ambulance. Georgie spoke quickly, explaining what had happened. On the other end the doctor was calm. "Do you know when Lisa took her last dose?"

"About an hour ago, my Mom put them in an organizer for her."

"I want you to find the syringes, count how many she has left." The doctor instructed, Georgie found them in the nightstand and reported. "She hasn't taken one tonight, she's only had her oral meds. Did Lisa know what she was taking tonight? Did she help your mom?"

"No, she had it ready when we got home." Lou would have followed all the instructions on the bottles, and Lisa wouldn't have taken them if it didn't look right; maybe they were stronger this time. If Lisa was having a really strong reaction to the medications she needed to get them out of her system as soon as possible. "Should she throw up?"

"She isn't awake to be able to do that, when she gets here…" Georgie set the phone aside, there had been a girl in one of her foster homes who OD'd on pills once, one of the boys made her puke them up; they'd made Georgie stand guard so they all didn't get in trouble. The longer the drugs were in her system the worse she would feel.

Pushing Lisa onto her side so she wouldn't choke, Georgie shoved two fingers down her throat until she felt Lisa gag. Jack grabbed her shoulder as Lisa shook, he reached around her to hold his wife; but it worked.

Georgie wiped her hand on her jeans and picked up the phone. "Done, now what?"

The doctor told her to get Lisa's meds and send them with her. She didn't know what Lou had done with the bottles but she got the kit and gave it to the paramedics. Checking Lisa over the paramedics said they would take her straight to Calgary.

Jack took his truck to follow them, leaving her with Ty and Amy who came over when they saw the lights. Georgie felt helpless as she watched them go, when Lou and Katie got home she was quiet, letting Amy tell her mom what had happened; she said nothing about talking to the doctor. Her mind was still reeling.

...

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I will try and get the next chapter up later tonight


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

He paced the waiting area restlessly; the ambulance had gotten clearance to bring Lisa here but since then he had heard nothing. He had her phone, not his own and for awhile it was quiet; then Georgie started texting and Lou called. But he had nothing to tell them.

Finally, a nurse came out and took him back to a small room; pointing to a door. Jack moved closer, the doctor stood at Lisa's side, he watched as she pulled a tube from her throat, his chest tightening, even as the monitor by the bed hummed away steadily.

Dr. Siddal noticed him and left the bedside. "She is sleeping. We've pumped her stomach, but I think your great granddaughter got the job done. If the medications had been in her system this long, I would expect her breathing to be worse."

"She'll wake up then?" His throat felt thick as he drew closer to the bed.

"Yes, I would expect her to sleep for a bit longer. We will keep her for now; maybe a couple days." The doctor explained as he reached down to take her hand, holding it tightly. "I know you want to sit with her, but when you do go home, perhaps to pick up a change of clothes for her. Can you bring Lisa's meds? The bottles, and anything else they may be in."

Jack nodded numbly, the medications had done this to her then. Trying to help Katie had put her in a hospital bed. Jack sat with her until she woke, seeing the confusion and fear in her eyes as she saw the unfamiliar room. He rose, moving so he was in her line of sight; holding her hand.

"What happened?" She whispered, her voice hoarse and he suspected those words took more effort than he knew.

"We couldn't wake you up." And the fear he'd felt in that moment was going to stay with him. "Dr. Siddal was here."

Lisa nodded, eyes drifting shut for a moment. But her hand shifted, tightening around his. "I'm really tired."

"Rest then." He murmured, brushing a stray hair from her face before pressing the nurse's call button.

"You need some too." Her palm tried to trace his cheek and Jack covered it with his own, she wasn't wrong. He was dead on his feet and a few hours down would help.

"I need to get your meds for the doctor, I'll go home later on." He promised, not willing to leave her quite yet.

A nurse came, then the doctor and Jack had to step back as they checked her over. He saw her drifting off, struggling to stay awake and answer the doctor's questions. As she drifted off Jack followed the doctor out into the hall. "What happened?"

"I haven't gotten all the test results back yet, but I believe it was a drug interaction. We will know more in the morning." Dr. Siddall told him patiently.

Lisa was sound asleep now that the nurses were gone, Jack pulled the chair close to her bedside. The machine by her bed continued to beep, tracking her heart as he listened to her soft steady breathing; it was reassuring now. His heart had nearly stopped seeing her on the bedroom floor, she had barely started the round and he hadn't been worried about today; he still wasn't sure what had happened.

Finally, he did get up and make the long drive home, the pole light was still on, as was the light in the kitchen. He stepped in to find everyone but Katie and Lyndy awake and waiting. Georgie rose and as she stepped towards him Jack wrapped his arms around her, holding on tight; he hadn't missed the doctor's words.

"Lisa's okay, they're going to keep her in for observation but she's sleeping now; I'll go back in the morning." He told them quietly, now that he was home exhaustion was hitting hard.

"Can we go see her?" Georgie asked.

"I'll let you know tomorrow." He could see the question forming in Lou's mind. "They're running some tests, they don't know exactly what happened yet."

One of them, probably Lou, had cleaned the bedroom and Jack stretched out; he needed some sleep. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep alone, he'd spent plenty of nights alone in this room; but tonight, it was a long time coming.

…

Lisa woke alone, the room around her was dimly lit, trying to sit her body felt heavy and numb. As she moved she found tubes and wires connecting her to a machine by the bed. Rubbing a hand over her face she tried to put it together; everything felt blurry.

"You're awake." A passing nurse poked her head in, cheery for being on a night shift. "Your doctor is at the station now, I'll just let her know."

Lisa nodded, her throat felt sore and rough; but pieces of it were coming together. She looked up as Dr. Siddal entered and closed the door; setting a clear plastic kit on her lap. She recognized it, Lou had put it together; a slow dread began to slide through her.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, glancing at the machines and back at her.

"I'm okay, tired." And sore, but she didn't add that part; her throat ached as she tried to speak.

"Do you remember what happened?" The woman took a seat by the bed. "Do you remember taking your meds?"

"I must have made a mistake." She murmured, it was a weak and stupid excuse; but not entirely untrue. She should have insisted on using the bottles, doing it the way she was used to; the side effects had never been anything like this. Something must have been wrong

"Your great grand daughter told me her mom made this for you." Dr Siddal popped open one section; pouring the pills into her palm. "Lisa I wouldn't have been sure which was which without running some tests; and looking at a reference sample. Your supplements aren't in here, the pain killers from when we aspirated bone marrow are."

She was silent, her mind reeling, those pills hadn't been in the drawer with her meds. Everything she was taking was together, the prescriptions were new, and the dosages were right; Lou had gone out of her way to add them. A sick feeling coiled in her gut, remembering the doctor's warning about mixing those meds.

"It could have been a lot worse, thankfully you were just starting the cycle; and your great granddaughter isn't squeamish. We pumped your stomach when you arrived, part of a dose got into your system, but the rest didn't. You are going to stay here and rest for today, and tonight; tomorrow we'll send you home. This cycle has to be cancelled, I've already spoken with Katie's doctor." The woman tucked the kit under her arm and rose, Lisa swallowed hard.

"Does that mean it's done?"

"Let's talk about that later. Try and sleep a little longer, I will be back in the afternoon." She nodded, keeping her mouth shut as she lay back; pinching the bridge of her nose to fight the tears. Everything was falling apart around her, she knew this cycle was important and she knew the doctor's hesitation to discuss it was not a good thing.

"Wait. My husband, you haven't told him what happened?" He had said he was going home to get a few things, but she knew he would be back soon.

"No, not yet; I didn't have the test results when we spoke."

"Don't. He doesn't need to know." She needed him right now, and no one else needed to know yet. "I'll tell him; later."

The doctor nodded, and she knew, now that she was awake and aware that was her choice. She didn't care whether the woman agreed with her or not, Jack had something of a temper, he was worried and stressed, just like everyone else in that house; no one was going to pick a fight or lay blame. It wouldn't help anything now, and she had to get it straight in her own mind before trying to convince anyone else.

She shifted, slowly curling onto her side, trying to find a comfortable spot, her emotions were racing, even as her mind begged for rest. Telling him it was a drug interaction was easy, and it was true; hoping he didn't see through her was another matter. He would, she just needed to put some time between this and his realizing the cause of it; her mind needed to be clear then.

Couldn't Lou have just left things alone, they'd had something that worked. The woman knew the risks of the medications, Lisa knew she had been researching the study ever since it was recommended for Katie. Closing her eyes she willed sleep to come, Lisa didn't want to face anyone right now.

Drifting in and out through the morning, Jack came back but she felt sick as soon as she met his eyes. Her thoughts were bitter, she could come up with a dozen different scenarios where she wouldn't have ended up here; starting with if his grandchildren didn't live with them. Lou had her own house she wouldn't have had easy access to their room; or her meds. Or if she had kept things the way they were, spending time with him at Heartland and living at Fairfield; none of it would have changed being there for Katie.

But she didn't want any of those things either, and she wasn't going to voice them. Jack was quiet, she knew he was letting her sleep because he thought she needed it; not so they wouldn't have to talk. She wished she could curl against his chest and have him wrap her in a tight hug, but she couldn't do that; not while sorting this out.

When Dr. Siddal came back she gave up hiding and sat up; Lisa did not need her doctor thinking there was anything else wrong with her. But her husband wasted no time. "What caused this?"

"It was caused by two medications interacting that shouldn't have." Dr. Siddal glanced at her and Lisa swallowed hard, she was putting that conversation off. "But there is no permanent damage, Lisa can go home tomorrow morning, though she should rest for a few days; it is a lot to cope with."

Lisa nodded, there was a cautiousness in the woman's tone; she knew it wasn't the medications she referred to. She had to go home and cope with Lou, her thoughts there were mixed; but her reaction couldn't be. And Jack, if he got wind of how this had happened; it might be better if she didn't go back to Heartland.

"The trial is done then?" Jack asked, his hand sliding across the bed, when she didn't offer her hand he found her knee.

"Not necessarily, I don't believe there is a great risk of this happening again. So, it is up to Lisa. Take a few days at home before making any decisions, all meds are on hold for now." Dr. Siddal spoke calmly, but she felt the tension in her husband.

…

As the doctor left Lisa eased back to lay down, shifting onto her side and Jack frowned; shifting away from him. She had been in that same position when he walked in, but now it bothered him, she had been quiet with the doctor; she didn't seem like herself.

He rose, leaning over her intending to press a kiss to her cheek, needing to remind her he was here; he wanted to be here for her. Lisa flinched as his hand pressed against her shoulder and Jack stopped short, irritation coiling inside him. Something was going on, there was something she wasn't saying.

But then she tried to hitch her blanket up and he swallowed hard. The gown was open in the back, lifting the blanket he eased the flimsy gown aside for only a moment before tucking the blanket around her. She was sore, her shoulder and as far down her side as he had seen was mottled black and blue; he'd almost forgotten that she'd slid off the bed last night.

She slept and the afternoon passed slowly, periodically a nurse came in, glanced at the screen by the bed and made a note on the chart before disappearing. Eventually she stirred and started to shift, this time he could see a tentativeness in her movements he hadn't been watching for before.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor still wanted to keep her tonight, but he suspected she would be more comfortable at home.

"Better." She took a sip of water, shifting the wires that ran out the sleeve of her gown, so she could sit properly.

"We'll get you home as soon as we can." Jack promised but frowned as she glanced at her hands.

"I think I will spend a few days at Fairfield." Her voice was soft and his gut tightened; he wanted her home. With people around her, he didn't want to think what might have happened if she had been alone last night. "I just want some rest, and I don't want anyone hovering or fussing. Besides I have plenty of work to do."

"Lis, you're not feeling well, you should have family around you. Besides the girls want you home, they would probably come up tonight if you feel like visitors." Another thought hit him. "Do you want me to call Evelyn?"

"No, Jack I'm fine and I go home in the morning." Lisa shook her head and fell silent.

Slightly frustrated Jack leaned forward, taking her hand and holding it tight; she felt distant now and he couldn't reach her. He wanted to help her, to find a way to soothe the tension he felt between them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Lisa smiled as Jack started the truck, his hand slid across to her knee as they headed home. He was adamant that she come home to Heartland, Lisa was less convinced. For now, she was going with it.

He'd had a scare too, and she could feel it in the way he was watching her. He was worried enough without anymore details. "Have you thought about continuing the trial?"

She sighed. She would call the doctor in a few days and set up the next cycle; and by his face she knew what he was hoping. "We'll talk about it later."

Lisa was going to talk to the doctor and then she was going to speak with Lou; how well that chat went would have a lot to do with what happened next. But she had been patient, and she had been cooperative; or at least she had tried. Jack's granddaughters were a big part of her life, of their lives and that meant working together; they were all coping with a lot just now. But the adjustment period was over.

Jack hovered but Lou was surprisingly quiet as she crouched to greet Katie and then settled with the little girl on the couch. They read stories and played board games, Katie enjoyed the attention and that she was helping, it all felt nice; and normal.

Long before Katie got sick many rainy days had been spent with stories and games when they babysat while Lou and Peter traveled for work. She didn't know whether Jack had words with his granddaughter or not, but Lou was keeping some distance, while it was surprising it was also nice.

…

He could still feel some tension between them, Lisa had been uneasy, but she seemed content to be at home. Jack still wasn't sure what exactly had happened with her meds, but Lisa didn't want to talk about it. If it was easier for her this way, he would let it be for the moment.

As Lou took Katie to bed they slid back to their room for a bit of privacy; everyone had come for dinner and Katie had been glued to them all day. They'd had very few moments alone since they'd gotten home from the hospital, and finally alone he pulled her close; holding her tight.

"What have you got on tomorrow?" Lisa asked, stretching out as his hands slid gently along her sides; finally, she was starting to relax.

"I have a couple things to look at, but nothing that can't be moved. And I've got to make some time for Amy; that horse is giving her a hard time." Jack commented as they both changed, silently agreeing to make it an early night.

"I've got some paperwork to do, I need to get the details in order for the transport next week." She sighed, tossing back the blankets on her side; he knew two days in the hospital had messed with her schedule.

But as she snuggled in Jack pulled her into his side, after the roller coaster of the past few days it felt good to hold her close. And in sleep she turned into him reflexively, Jack lay awake, brushing her hair off her cheek; it was good to have her here. But he still sensed she was holding something back, it was now that she felt at ease.

Lisa rose with him in the morning and had a good breakfast on the table when he got in from chores. The house was still quiet, Georgie had disappeared, claiming the bathroom first before everyone else rose. He sipped his coffee and his eyes rose to meet Lisa's, she had said nothing about the treatment yet; but she was still following the guidelines.

As Lou came in, starting on breakfast for her family as they finished up, Lisa cleared out quickly and set up with her laptop in Amy's old room. Lou was in a mood this morning, but Mitch arrived, and he didn't have time to find out why.

…

Lisa struggled to focus, her doctor didn't want to hear from her for a few days, but waiting was harder; it gave her time to think. Thinking did not help, and neither did waiting, she preferred to make a plan and work towards it; to have something to focus on. It couldn't hurt to ask.

When she was put through to Dr. Siddal she could hear the amusement and irritation in the woman's voice. The doctor wanted to put her off, but she wasn't in the mood, she approached it like a horse deal; it was going to be a negotiation. She needed to get this moving, even if it was just an appointment to fit into her schedule. It was a decision just as good as a handshake in business, Lisa knew if she took the first step, she would be able to keep going.

"I just want a timeline, I know I have a few more days to wait; but that doesn't mean I can't make an appointment." Lisa bargained, working on the fact the doctor understood even more of this situation than she did.

Her doctor sighed, and there was a long pause, but finally the doctor gave her a late appointment at the end of the week to discuss it. Lisa didn't argue, she had a feeling the doctor would let her start; and it was her decision. It was enough for her to focus on her work.

Later small hands planted on her thigh before elbows dug in, she glanced down to find Katie leaning on her; a serious look on the little girl's face. "Can I help you?"

"Mommy's working. Will you read to me?" Katie watched intently for an answer and Lisa couldn't help glancing at the screen that her own work was on. But what had to be done was already finished, the rest of this could wait.

"Just for a little while." She warned the child, Georgie was in school, Peter and Jack were away and with Lou busy Katie was probably bored. It was also possible Katie needed a nap, by age she was too old for one her, but she was still easily tired out.

She sat on the edge of the little girl's bed, Katie picked a book and then leaned into her side. Katie had amassed a small library as of late, with her activities restricted to the house and low energy, but the books kept getting longer. Lisa almost missed the storybooks they used to read over and over again, she'd had those memorized. She read until Katie started to drift off, then rose carefully; intending to tuck her in.

Katie stretched and focused on her; and Lisa paused. "If I promise to be really good will you help me?"

"With what honey?" She frowned, Katie could be a bit of a rascal; but she was generally a good kid.

"My medicine. Mommy said it is done because you don't want to do it anymore." Katie looked at her expectantly as a cold feeling sank into her bones.

"You don't need to worry about that, go to sleep now." She tried to stay calm, but her voice faltered, she heard the edge and felt the anger creeping in.

Cooperatively Katie closed her eyes and Lisa shut the door before going down to the kitchen. She hadn't even told her doctor what she wanted to do yet, for Lou to make assumptions was one thing, and that stung a little; but to tell Katie something like that was another entirely. Lou didn't know half of the mess she had caused and now the delay was her fault?

Rounding the kitchen table, she cleared her throat, waiting for Lou to look up at her. "You told Katie I don't want to help her anymore?"

"Did I have a choice?" There was snarl in Lou's voice and Lisa nearly growled; she'd had a dozen choices. None of them involved scaring that child or letting her think it was something she had done. "I mean we all were going to find out."

"You had no right! There was nothing to find out, it's a transfusion, my doctor…"

"I don't care what your doctor said, do they show you her charts? Her bloodwork? Her numbers are better, but they're not normal; her body can't do it on its own. But, what you're tired of it?"

"No, Lou, I just finished…" She started but Lou cut her off again.

"Grandma and mom never would have given up on her. That's not what family does." Lou glared at her and Lisa was silent, but she swallowed hard. "You said don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, but then I guess you didn't; not physically. Grandma…"

"I know you miss them, especially in times like this." She murmured, choosing her words carefully; it was difficult to fight with either of Jack's grand daughters; especially when Lyndy and Marion came up.

"They would never give up on her in this and they would take it seriously. Those medications and restrictions are important, but you can't handle it. Or you don't want to, does it mean anything that she's your god daughter?"

"No! You don't get to go there." Fury raced through her, it wasn't her choice to wait and while it wasn't easy to think about starting again; it was Katie. And that was a huge factor.

"Lou!" Amy's voice shook her, pulling her from her thoughts and she shifted quickly; not wanting either girl to see the tears in her eyes.

"Amy, I need to go to Fairfield for a few things; I'm sorry." She needed to get out of here as soon as possible; before she lost her temper. It was better to back away before she said something she did not mean and could not take back.

She took her purse and left, Lisa didn't want to stop; she didn't want to think at all. It was better to take the space, she needed time to gather her thoughts and let the sting of Lou's words fade; coming back to Heartland had been a mistake.

Right now, there was nothing she could do, and that hurt in its own way; the idea that she had to take those medications again did not sit well. In theory she would be safe, her body needed this period to recover, to flush out the medications in her system but she knew what could happen now; she had felt it.

Lisa was still struggling with the fact that one mistake she could put her back in the hospital, it wasn't hard to make just one. But she could be careful, she had been for weeks and everything had worked, and Dr. Siddal was diligent in monitoring her bloodwork. Her own doctor had said this next round was important, that there were only two or three rounds left. She had committed, knowing time would only allow those thoughts to grow.

She had no intention of quitting on Katie, but it was not easy to think about starting the process again; she did not need or want Lou's assumptions. Or anyone else's.

Slipping into the office she barely sat down before one of her trainers knocked on the door. "Want to take a look at Diamond?"

"Something wrong?" Lisa would welcome a distraction, but she was not ready to deal with another problem.

"No, well not exactly." The woman gave her an odd smile and turned back; Lisa rose and followed her down to the arena.

Mayana Diamond was beautiful young mare, she had the bloodlines of a champion but had been inconsistent on the track this year; just nicely home from the southern circuit. With everything going on Lisa hadn't made it down to watch her race, but the times weren't impressive; especially compared to her first year.

Georgie's course was still laid out at the far end, but the partition was up and there was plenty of room to lunge. Diamond was saddled and, on a lunge, but when she nodded the line was unclipped and the horse moved out. The moment she realized she was free the mare stretched out and headed straight down the wall and Lisa's eyes widened as the mare easily cleared the partition then took herself over a couple jumps.

"Okay." The horse snorted and cleared the partition again, stopping in the middle to look at them.

"The first time she took the line with her, I wasn't ready for it." Mike leaned against the boards as the three of them watched the young mare.

"She wants to jump." And none of those jumps had been easy, Georgie and Phoenix were an accomplished pair; Georgie had built it off a pattern she had faced at a competition last summer. "And she can run, when she wants to."

"I can work with her, but I don't know how she'll do this spring…"

"No. Add her to Georgie's exercise list and let me think about it." It would be something to focus on, other than the mess that was her personal life.

Returning to the office she had to ponder whether she had that horse in the right sport, but first she had to deal with an aspect of her personal mess. Jack didn't answer his cell, so she left a message and it wasn't exactly untrue. She had a lot of work this week, and it would be convenient to be onsite.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

He hung up his coat as Georgie came in, and he frowned, he'd gotten his wife's message earlier, but she hadn't driven the teenager home. The Fairfield truck was parked by the fence, he wondered again if something else was going on.

"Lisa didn't come with you?" Amy and Lou were in the kitchen, Amy looked worried.

"No, she was still working." Georgie went through and he saw the look that his granddaughters exchanged.

"Lisa is staying at Fairfield for a few days, she has a lot going on." He kept his concerns to himself, he would go over and see her later. Lou turned back to the sink and Amy glared at her sister for a second as she rocked Lyndy; Jack frowned and waited.

Amy was still glancing at her sister, Lou seemed tense and unhappy; when Georgie left the kitchen she finally spoke. "Lisa isn't continuing the transfusions; Katie's doctor called yesterday and cancelled her appointment."

"It had to scare her, getting so sick." Amy murmured quietly, still giving her sister an odd look; Jack swallowed hard.

"And when Katie gets sick again?" Lou demanded, looking between them, he heard the terror in her voice. "Then there is nothing they can do."

She hadn't even waited out the hold before making her choice or said anything to him; that would be why Lou was upset. And it explained her decision to stay at Fairfield. However, he wouldn't be sorry to see the end of those medications; the risks of them had been driven home when she ended up in the hospital.

Pulling his coat back on he didn't answer Lou's question, he needed to talk to Lisa; if anything, she needed to be close to her family right now. He was a little annoyed that she was back to keeping things to herself, she was stressed, and he didn't believe she would have made that choice lightly; but she had made it alone.

Her SUV was parked by the house and when he knocked, she opened the door barefoot and in clothes he hadn't seen her wear in a very long time; she was settled here but she hadn't brought her things with her. She only sighed as she saw him and held the door open a little wider.

"Hi." Jack stepped in, sometimes he forgot that just as Heartland had always been his place this was hers. "Are you done for the night?"

"I'm just finishing up some paperwork." Her tone was cautious, and Jack suspected she expected him to try and bring her home; he wanted to.

"How are you feeling?" He followed her back to the kitchen, it was telling that she hadn't settled in her old office; most of her things had moved to Heartland with her.

"I'm fine." Lisa sighed. "I just need…"

"You want some space, from Lou and maybe from me?" He didn't like to think that she didn't want to face his reaction, but it was on his mind. "Lis, if you don't want to keep going with the meds I understand that, it may not be easy for me but…"

"But it would be easy for me?" She faced him and the fire in her eyes surprised him. "She's your great granddaughter not mine so it would be easy for me to walk away?"

"I didn't say that Lisa." He moved closer, struggling for the right words; he hated hearing her make that distinction. "But I've watched what you've gone through and I know it has to be your choice. I just want you to know that I will support you either way."

"Jack, I don't have any choice in this, not yet. But everyone wants to tell me what to do, what others would do." She stepped away from him, tears in her eyes now.

"Lou is worried, she just wants the best for Katie; any mother would." He sighed, he should have known he wasn't the first person Lou had spoken to.

"And I can't understand that because I don't have my own children. Lyndy or Marion would get it, but I can't, I've known that little girl since she was a baby. I know those girls miss their mom, and their grandma, I am not trying to replace them or be them; but I'm here. And I know they are important to you, but I am trying." Lisa turned away from him, his own temper rising; it felt like she was looking for a fight.

There were moments when he missed Lyndy, he had shared many good years with his first wife, raising their daughter and navigating life together. But those moments weren't as common, the pain of her loss didn't hit him as harshly now. He'd been content to be on his own and focus on his girls until Lisa, and one of the first things Lisa had done that had been different was to ask about her. Lisa hadn't shied away from his past, she had encouraged him to remember her; talk about her and later Marion.

Talking had helped, there had been moments when talking about his daughter, about the good memories of her had helped him; Lisa always had a way of making him feel safe. But it meant she knew a lot about the years before they met, she knew how his daughter had raised her girls and how Lyndy had loved her daughter and granddaughters.

There were moments when those losses were as sharp as when they were new, and perhaps it was harder for the girls. They shouldn't have known the loss of their mother so young, and there were special moments and hard moments where they longed for her. Jack had always appreciated that Lisa did try to be there for them, even if it didn't always work.

"When things are hard Lisa you need your family, and we need you." But the distinctions she made tonight bothered him; and she didn't come to him.

"Those girls do need you Jack; you should go." Lisa's dismissal stung, but he didn't know what to say to her now.

…

When Lisa didn't come home the next day Georgie was a little worried, Jack was quiet and she suspected that he missed her more because she was just up the road. Lou had told her that Lisa had decided to stop treatment, she understood what that meant; she understood it much more than Katie did.

Lou was upset, everybody was worried, but they hadn't seen Lisa slumped on the floor; or how scared Jack had been. It wasn't just Katie who had been sick, only it wasn't something inside Lisa's body doing it to her; doctors had done it to her in the pills that Katie couldn't take.

Lisa wasn't saying anything, but she wasn't coming home either. She hesitated as she gathered Diamond's tack, Lisa usually watched whenever she worked with a new horse; maybe they could talk.

Georgie wasn't sure what to say but somebody needed to tell her it was going to be okay. Her mom was upset and worried, but if Lisa hadn't agreed to the experimental treatment the bone marrow transplant, which Katie already had received, would have been the best treatment the doctors could offer; so it wasn't the same as before.

She tacked up the young mare, she knew Diamond had only gotten back a little while ago; but she wasn't sure why the horse had come home before the others did. The mare was young and used to the track, head strong and it took work to keep her at an easy pace.

As they turned the corner the mare stretched out, ignoring her directions and Georgie realized she was focused on the partition; Diamond cleared it easily and she turned the horse in a tight circle to keep her jumping one of the fences she'd set up for Phoenix. She swallowed hard as the trainer walked across the arena with Lisa; they were never going to believe she hadn't done that intentionally. She didn't have permission to jump Diamond.

She swung down as they ducked under the bar, Lisa gestured for Mike to hang back. "Lisa, I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again."

"She's strong, and focused, well, when she wants to be." Lisa took hold of the mare's rein as the horse tried to toss her head up; prancing in place. "She was bred to run, with her bloodlines she should be a legend on the track; but she doesn't like it."

"Are you going to retrain her?"

"Not exactly. She is fast, in her early races she did very well, and when she wants too, she still can."

"But if she doesn't like it, it isn't fair to make her do it." Georgie argued, the mare could jump but if Lisa kept her on the track she would never get to; and she could get hurt in a way that prevented her from ever enjoying it.

"There are different kinds of racing Georgie. In Europe jump racing and steeple chase are popular; if we can focus her attention she has the speed and the heart to do well. But she needs some discipline first, I wanted you two to get used to each other before you started training together. Diamond had other ideas." Lisa rubbed the mare's forehead and Georgie felt her heart race.

"I get to race her?" As far as she knew Lou was still silent on that matter.

"You can train her, we will try some speed trials locally; they are like regular jumping events but the courses are longer and the horses have to go faster. We'll sort out the rest later, work with Mike a couple times a week; he'll sort out her schedule." Lisa glanced to the trainer who had been leaning against the partition. "And take the truck tonight."

"Oh." So much for talking to her, but her sigh made Lisa pause. "Katie keeps asking when you're coming home."

"I'm staying here a little longer, I've got a lot to do." Lisa headed back to the office and Georgie turned her focus to the mare; Lisa didn't sound happy.

When she was done, she spent a few extra moments brushing Diamond as everyone else headed out. Going up to get her coat from the locker area she saw that the light in Lisa's office was still on; she eased closer.

Everyone else was gone and Lisa's door was only open a crack, but she frowned as she peeked in. Her jacket was on the back of her chair and the cut of her shirt revealed the ridge in the bandage on her collarbone; Lisa still had an IV.

Slipping away Georgie went home to find her mom preparing supper while Katie and Lyndy played in the living room; Amy and Lou stopped talking as she walked in. It wasn't the first time that had happened in the past few days, but it was annoying.

"Um, Mom. When Katie' doctor called were all her appointments cancelled?"

"No, just the transfusions." Lou paused and turned to her. "The doctors will continue to monitor Katie's bloodwork; her next appointment is still on for lab work. But I don't know what those results will mean. Why?"

"Nothing, I just noticed that Lisa still has her IV. After the bone marrow transplant, they put her medicine on hold, so she could recover; when she got sick maybe they did it again?" Otherwise why wouldn't they have taken out the IV.

"Sweetie, if that was the case, they would have rescheduled, not cancelled." Lou sighed.

"Lisa would have told us." Amy murmured, but she didn't sound sure, and Georgie wasn't.

"Georgie, take the girls up to your room please." Jack stepped in, he didn't look happy.

She nodded, Katie liked playing up in her room and Lyndy was content to be picked up and held; the little one was just about ready for a nap anyways. She pulled the quilt off the end of her bed and lay Lyndy on it as Katie climbed up on her desk chair; grabbing one of her magazines.

With her little sister occupied Georgie slipped back to the stairs, listening as Jack spoke to Amy and her mom. He was irritated, and he wanted to know exactly what Katie's doctor had said, and what Lou had said to Lisa; she didn't hear her mom say much.

When things went quiet, she slipped back to her room, Lyndy had fallen asleep but Katie was drawing, and Georgie yelped. "No, Katie you can't draw on my school stuff."

"It's not from school and it feels funny." Katie turned the envelope over and looked at it.

"Its an important letter, from a University; not high school." But her parents had mixed feelings about it, they wanted her to keep thinking, to be patient; but Georgie wasn't changing her mind.

Her parents had come home with Katie and everything had been kind of crazy since then. But looking at it every now and then could cheer her up, and some days it felt good to have something that was hers. The envelope was now decorated with flowers.

…

"No one told you Lisa quit?" Jack asked, his tone tight. He hadn't asked for details on that conversation, but his mind kept going back to his wife's words; to how quickly she went for a fight. Had his assumption been another insult?

"They've cancelled Katie's transfusions, it's pretty obvious." Lou sighed.

"Did you ask her?" Why hadn't he? Lisa was on a medication hold, they couldn't reschedule Katie until his wife was ready; but he had assumed she'd made a choice. "Did you ask her if she quit?"

"Grandpa…" That was a no. He only closed his eyes, before turning to reach for his coat; it was past time he talked to his wife. "Grandpa, Katie needs those transfusions, she knew that; she knows the odds of finding someone else."

"Those medications put Lisa in the hospital, her doctor decided she needed a break. She had to make a choice about resuming the meds, but this was never her health for Katie's." His temper flared.

"Then why couldn't she take it seriously? Her guidelines were spelled out, her meds were spelled out and she wasn't following it. She was taking supplements that were over the counter and ignoring prescriptions; she knew it was for Katie." Lou lashed out.

"Lisa was following the guidelines." A knot tightened in his gut, Lisa hadn't said anything about the drug interaction that put her in the hospital; but the doctor must have. "I went to every appointment with her Lou. She kept her meds together; the supplements were to prevent her becoming anemic."

"She was still ignoring the pain killers, I mean if they were for her it would be one thing, but the doctors wouldn't have prescribed them if Katie…."

"Those were for Lisa." Jack felt his heart sink; his wife hadn't said a damn word. "She stopped them early to get ready for Katie's transfusion."

The kitchen was silent, and Jack felt sick, remembering that Lisa hadn't wanted to come home in the first place; she had wanted space. She must know what had happened and she had chosen not to tell him. But he thought of the way she had curled into him, of the ways she usually responded in times of stress; when she was upset it was touch that comforted her. She had come home for support, to feel safe.

He left without saying another word, got in his truck and headed for her place. Jack let himself in without knocking and wandered through, the kitchen was empty, and given the laptop and files laid on the island he didn't bother checking the old office. It should have encouraged him, a sign she did think of this as temporary; but right now, he just needed to see her.

Her bedroom door was shut, and he knocked softly before opening it, he had fond memories of this room; even if it was impossible to sleep in. But for a long time, this had been where they came for the privacy Heartland lacked.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked, stepping out of the bathroom and stealing his breath.

"Hi to you too." He moved closer, intending to hug her; Lisa stepped away. "I miss you."

"Jack I'm just about ready." She eyed him skeptically and he eased back; she was dressed to kill, and he was in grubby jeans and his barn coat. He couldn't ignore a pang of jealousy she was clearly getting ready to go out, and he had no idea where or with who. But he was clearly not invited.

The dress was a sleek black number and it must be new, off one shoulder while covering the other completely; with a ruffle that made it impossible for him to verify if Georgie was right about the IV. "Can we talk?"

"I don't really have time right now." She winced, dabbing a perfume on her wrist and stepping over to survey herself in the mirror; pausing to look at him. "Has something happened?"

"Quite a bit, but you haven't been telling me about any of it." He couldn't keep the irritation from his voice. "What happened with your meds?"

"Jack, I'm not doing this now." She sighed.

"We should have done this days ago Lisa, you're hiding here." He growled. "What went wrong with your meds? Did you take the pain killers?"

"No! I did not intentionally put myself in the hospital." Lisa spat back at him. "I have to go, lock up when you leave."

She stormed out and he dropped onto the bed feeling defeated; he hadn't come over here to fight with her. But that was all that they had managed to do, he didn't even know where she was all dressed up to go. He would check her calendar, except Lisa used the one on her phone; and that was probably on her.

Jack knew it was foolish to wait, she would be gone for a few hours; he would come back first thing in the morning and they would sort this out. If left to her own devices Lisa wouldn't get up early, especially not if she was out late tonight; they could talk before she went to work. And they would straighten this out.

Lou was silent when he got in, Jack made himself a sandwich and ate quickly before going through to his room. It felt empty and lonely, it had the past few nights; worse now because of how he had left things with her.

Jack slept fitfully and rose early, going out to do the chores; his mind already moving to the task ahead of him. Amy was already down, and it was a rare day that his granddaughter eyed him cautiously before calling a greeting. It wasn't just his relationship with his wife that was under strain, it was creeping in between all of them.

As he cleaned the last stall Amy sidled over. "Grandpa, do you think it would help if Lyndy and I went over to talk to Lisa?"

"I am sure she would appreciate seeing the two of you, but just now I've got a few things to sort out with her." Though the offer meant a lot to him, and he hoped it would to his wife as well.

"Lyndy really misses her, she knows who spoils her the most." Amy smiled sadly, and Jack nodded. Lisa loved the toddler; and when it came to picking up things for the kids, restraint was not her strength. "She's gotten used to spending a lot of time with her, and I've gotten spoiled in having her help; I wouldn't have been able to rebuild my client base nearly as much this past year without Lisa."

"Lisa had a gig last night, hopefully she will be home tonight." Jack couldn't say much more because he simply didn't know; he was on the outside of his wife's life right now and it was not a good feeling.

Amy nodded and slipped away as he went back up to the house; this time he cleaned up before going over to Fairfield. But as he pulled in the drive tension crept up his spine; he recognized the SUV parked next to Lisa's. And the last person he wanted sniffing around right now was her ex husband.

Dan Hartfield delighted in reminding him that Lisa had married down, and her that she had done better before; truth was not a concept that man understood. For that matter he wasn't sure Dan understood much about anything other than money. Annoyed he let himself into the house and did a quick walk through; foolishly relieved to find the house empty.

The smoothie glass not rinsed in the sink made him smile; and he paused to rinse it before the goo stuck. It was a sign that she was relaxed here, and it was a habit that used to drive him mad; in time she'd become more careful of it and when she did forget he'd learned not to comment.

He let himself out and walked down to the barn, the meeting area was lit and coffee dripped in the little staff kitchen; off to the side Lisa's office door was open. Jack could hear Dan's pitch, he could see the back of the man's head; but also his wife's face.

She was bored, her eyes glazed over like that when he talked endlessly about calving or crops; only he usually got confused nods or soft hums whenever he paused. They were sure signs she wasn't interested but was trying to focus, knowing it helped him to talk things out; signs Dan wasn't getting.

Lisa was silent for awhile and Jack waited somewhat impatiently until she rose. "I'm afraid I am still not interested Dan, Fairfield is built on quality stock and good training; I tested those waters when we were in business together. I was very close to being unable to sell the horse it created, its not an investment I want to make."

"Lisa you have same risk with any horse you breed, you can't guarantee potential. You've had science mixed in for years, this is the way the business is going."

"No, not quite yet, we both know lineage matters to most clients even if potential isn't certain. Fairfield has a reputation for quality and I intend to hold onto that." Lisa fired back, and he could see the man on the other side of her desk getting annoyed.

"You're making a mistake, you've tied too much up in this place; you need to diversify!"

"Dan, we both know that if you could get another investor you wouldn't be back here; I'm not going to throw money away." She had rounded the desk, smoothly herding Dan from her office, their eyes met briefly before her focus went back onto her ex, silently keeping him on track for the door.

When Dan was gone he followed her back into her office, a small petty part of him pleased to see Dan shut out. Lisa dropped into her chair and eyed him. "I don't want to fight."

"Lis." He swallowed hard and held out his arms. "Come here."

She frowned at him for a long moment and Jack refused to let his fear show; he wasn't sure what to do if she wouldn't meet him half way. But Lisa did come to him, fitting herself against his chest and leaning in; Jack held her tight. Inhaling the scent of her hair as he slid a hand up her back; not willing to let her go.

"We will get through this." He promised, he wasn't sure on the details yet; but they were going to figure it out.

Lisa's response was cut off as they heard a door shut, she leaned around him to look and then pulled away. He was annoyed but Lisa was moving and as she greeted the woman in French he remembered the client she had this week. Was that today?

The women spoke in rapid French and Lisa laughed a little, the nervousness in it missed by the woman who didn't know her well; he followed as Lisa led her client back to the barn. But the woman switched to English when Lisa introduced him, gushing about the horse and dinner last night; proclaiming she just wanted to see her 'boy' one more time before heading south.

Lisa let the woman into the stall, pausing to pat the horse as the woman cooed at it; switching back to French. He managed to pick up a few facts, the sale was done, Lisa had been paid and the horse would soon be shipped to France. They stayed a few moments before one of the grooms came around, promising to keep an eye on the woman, allowing them to slip away.

"Can we go to the house?" He wanted some privacy but stepping from the quiet of the office area into the bustle of the barn had reminded him that she was supposed to be working. "Do you have any other clients today?"

Lisa shook her head, her hand sliding into his as they walked up the lane. "Not today, I do have a few things to look into later this week though."

"That sale go as well as you hoped?" He knew she'd had plans for that deal.

"Yes, and dinner was interesting; I learned a few things which may be useful; I may get a few more horses into the endurance races." Lisa let him in and slid off her shoes, his hands slid over her shoulders to take her coat; his thumb brushed the ridge he knew was the IV.

Lisa sat on the couch but didn't shift into his side when he sat near her; they both knew small talk wasn't accomplishing anything. "Tell me something Lis, start where ever you want but I need to know where your head is."

"I'm not angry, at you, Lou or anyone. But we have been over this again and again, this is my life and I do not need input based on assumptions; and I do not need help." He swallowed hard, he recognized her tone, she had withdrawn in more than one way. "But I want yours."

Jack licked his lips, he wasn't sure what to say now, she was reaching out without moving and it wasn't like her. He reached out, resting his hand on her knee, waiting for her to speak again. She told him things, bits and pieces; dodging around a few important topics.

But it was a start, and gradually she shifted into his side, resting her cheek against his chest. He didn't ask about her treatment, that had already started a fight between them; but he didn't want this space between them. "Come home Lisa."

"No, for now Fairfield is the better option; it is one I should have taken sooner." She responded quickly, that knot tightened up again.

"Leaving hasn't fixed anything Lisa. You being here alone doesn't solve the problem. We have our scuffles, all of us, but we need you home. Lou will cope." Jack sighed.

"We both know Lou is struggling to cope, she has been for a while now and having me around is one more problem she wants to try and fix. The space is good, she can focus on Katie, find a bit of her own footing and so can I. We both know yelling gets no where either of those girls, it works for you with Tim; and occasionally Ty." Lisa took his hand and he swallowed hard. "This is temporary, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that Lisa." Jack kissed her cheek, deciding she wasn't going to stay here alone.

Lou was struggling to cope, but so was his wife and she needed this or she wouldn't being sticking to it. The distance between them was getting smaller, it wasn't gone but they were moving in the right direction. He couldn't push to hard right now, not yet.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Georgie grabbed her bag off the bed and hurried downstairs, it was a PA day and she got to ride all day, voices in the kitchen made her pause. Amy and Lou were talking, or maybe arguing; things had been tense between them for a couple days now. More so since Jack was at Fairfield most of the time.

While she wasn't sure that was a bad thing it seemed to confuse her mom; but it annoyed Amy. "Lou I really need to get some work done."

"I'm sorry Amy, I am trying to get some work done before I take Katie to ballet; I arranged a private class for her before Lisa backed out." She heard the annoyance in her mom's voice. "Katie's heart is set on it and who knows if she is going to get another chance."

"Lou she's got a chance now, maybe you should just give Lisa a minute to breathe and appreciate today." Amy's voice was different, there was irritation in it and Georgie stayed where she was. "You don't get it, you can't."

"And you can?"

"Not in the same way, Lou I can't imagine what she's thinking but I know what its like to wake up in the hospital and not know how you got there. When I was blind, I was scared but being able to see again didn't fix everything, it didn't make everything right." It wasn't annoyance or anger now and Georgie swallowed hard; she didn't think about what had happened to Amy very often. "I needed time, and I took it, Lou no one tried to force me right back into it. Does it even occur to you that Lisa might just need time? Maybe her doctor wants it, or maybe she does."

There was a long moment of silence and Georgie tucked her own chin down. Finally, she heard her mother's voice. "Where are you going?"

"To call Lisa." Amy's voice faded, and she heard the door slam.

Georgie waited a few moments and slipped down, quietly passing her mother at the table and headed for the truck. She had a feeling Amy had given them both something to think about. Her instructions were scrawled on the whiteboard, Lisa's scrawling hand writing had ordered her tasks, but she suspected it was Mike who had drawn an arrow to move Diamond up the list.

She worked for awhile, it was relaxing to ride, tacking the horses and brushing them after. It gave her time to think, at lunch she went up to eat with everybody and as they went back to work, she paused, crossing to Lisa's office.

The door was open, and Lisa worked at her laptop with a playpen by the desk. Georgie glanced at Lisa before easing over to the playpen, Lyndy was awake, playing happily with a little stuffed rabbit toy; she seemed to like to chew on it. Upon seeing her Lyndy dropped the toy and pulled herself up; reaching to her.

Lifting the toddler onto her hip she rocked her, someone was fighting her nap. It was a good thing that Amy had brought Lyndy over, her little cousin was content here and loved Lisa; maybe babysitting would remind her how much she missed home.

One wall seemed to contrast the rest of the office, the photos were arranged in various frames; some were in color. Most were winner circle photos and she realized that Lisa was in almost none of them.

As she looked closer Lyndy reached out for one and Georgie barely stopped her knocking it off; wincing as she glanced at Lisa. Taking a safe step back as Lisa rose, rounding the desk; lightly touching Lyndy's back. "It's okay, I loved these photos as a child."

"Are these of your dad?" Georgie asked, she didn't know a lot about Lisa's family.

"Some, and my grandpa. My family started Fairfield with one horse, my dad was the one who got us started breeding; his dream was to expand it. But he never got the chance, he would have been proud to see his goal realized." Lisa pointed out one of the black and white photos as she spoke of her grandpa and another when it was her dad.

Georgie looked closely at one little photo and noticed two little girls standing next to one of the men. Maybe it was Lisa and her sister when they were kids. "Is that you?"

"Ah, yes. That was taken out here, in front of the old barn. The horse, Fairfield Fury was the first in our studbook, Dad bought him as a colt; he had great bloodlines and was incredible on the track." Lisa smiled, taking Lyndy's hand as she reached for her.

"Wow." Georgie looked at the different pictures for another moment before handing her cousin to Lisa.

The little girl fit easily onto her hip and Georgie paused before returning to work. Fairfield horses raced all over the world, there had been a buzz around the barn as a young stud sold this week. Nobody knew exactly how much the deal had been for, but Georgie knew it was not something they talked about at home. Lisa negotiated big deals and then sat at the kitchen table with Jack or balanced Lyndy on her hip doing housework.

It was business, just like her parents' work, only with high performance horses. This was her livelihood, it was different then what Amy did, but it still mattered. The horses might be worth thousands, raised and trained to champions; but they were treated well and Lisa cared. As she tacked up Diamond, a horse some owners might not have bothered to retrain, Georgie agreed with her, she had stuck to Lisa's schedule; Mike had set up the arena while he waited.

…

Keeping Lyndy on her hip Lisa went down to watch Georgie and Diamond; there was a competition coming up; it was a speed trial. Similar to jumps races, or at least as close as she was going to get locally, she already knew distance wasn't an issue for Diamond. It would be handling the jumps, getting the right pace between them; and responding to her rider.

Mike had trot poles on one side and two low cross rails on the other wall; about eight strides apart. An easy set up as Diamond learned some discipline. But it was good for Georgie, she wanted to jockey and she was handling a racehorse; one who was closer to the track than any she had worked so far. The mare was giving Georgie a challenge, charging the trot poles and leaping over the low cross rails; tossing her head as Georgie held her back.

Lisa frowned as Diamond cleared the low cross rail high again, she motioned Mike over. "Change it up, close up the rails; add a couple."

"I could raise them a bit."

She shook her head, not yet, Diamond was jumping enough without giving her reason to jump higher. Already Georgie was being knocked forward on her neck, Lisa didn't want to see the teen dumped off. While Georgie circled the mare, Mike moved the jumps before motioning her to go. Diamond took every bit of rein Georgie gave, it wasn't a smooth run but slowing the pace of her schooling wasn't going to help.

"That horse is bored." Lisa turned, Amy stood a few feet behind her watching the pair. "How many times has she done that exercise?"

"That's only her second round today." Lisa murmured, watching Amy tilt her head.

"May I?"

She nodded and watched as Amy shifted the training session, closing the jumps even more and moving two onto the diagonal, and a few trot poles onto the other. Then spoke to Georgie, whatever she told the teen seemed to help, Diamond was still pushing her pace but was giving her rider a little more control.

Lisa roamed away, she liked to watch training sessions to get an idea where a horse was and how the team responded to each other. Perhaps she tended to watch over Georgie a little more, but she did worry that she made the teenager uneasy when things weren't going well; which didn't help when Diamond was being difficult.

She set Lyndy back in her playpen and turned back to her current project, she had been getting a lot done the past few days. Work was easy, right now that was what she was sure of, and it gave her somewhere to relax a little.

"Hi." Amy knocked lightly as she stepped in. "Thank you for watching her today; I really appreciate it."

"Amy, it's not problem. I am staying at Fairfield for a little while, but that doesn't mean I won't watch her." Lisa eased back in her chair as the young woman scooped up her daughter. "You can call any time."

Amy shifted Lyndy, trying to balance. Lisa rose and nudged her aside, the playpen could be a nightmare to move even without a child in arms. Folding it up and stuffing it into the carrying bag as Amy bundled the toddler into her coat.

"Lisa, it is important to me that Lyndy know who my mom, and her great grandma were; they shaped who I am. But they will only ever be people she hears about." Lisa swallowed hard, a shiver going up her spine as she cautioned herself to listen. Amy didn't confide in her often and but she'd had more than enough this week.

Amy continued. "My grandma taught me so many things, and there are others she tried to teach me; when she could catch me long enough. I want that for Lyndy, someone to teach her things I can't, who will give her another opinion and be safe for her to vent, and to keep her secrets. Mom and Grandma would be happy to know Grandpa isn't alone, and that we still have someone to go to; someone who steps up for us. I am really glad that Lyndy has that too. She will know about the women she is named for but I'm glad she has someone here to hold her close and anchor her when she needs more than her mom; because I did, and I loved it."

Her throat closed. Lisa didn't have words, it came out of left field, but it felt so good to hear Amy say that. She only wrapped an arm around the young woman and pulled her close, Lyndy babbled happily at being held between them.

She saw them off agreeing to keep Lyndy again the day after tomorrow, and headed up to the house, work was done for the evening and for the first time in several days she felt somewhat centered. Not everything was falling apart, or at the very least a few things were settling back into place.

There were plenty of days when she cherished the quiet moments she got with her husband when the house was hectic, between kids and activities; but this place was too quiet. It had been nice to babysit today, Lyndy was a happy, cuddly little girl who made her smile. But her house wasn't quite as quiet now.

Jack would be here soon, Lisa couldn't deny that it was comforting to have him close. She set about making them something for supper, her husband came in and went to change. He was moving stiffly, and she suspected he had been out in the cold all day; probably in the saddle.

When she glanced up, she found her husband watching her. "What?"

"Nothing, it's good to see you smile." Jack shook his head and approached her, Lisa relaxed as his hand slid along her hip; pressing a kiss to her cheek. "That smells good."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

She glanced at her phone again, she had less than an hour before she had to be on the road and Georgie was due any minute. Lisa needed to decide about the time trial and fill out the forms if they were going to do it.

While she knew Georgie would have hopes of winning it, she wanted to use it as a gauge. Changing Diamond's course seemed to force the young mare to focus but the real test was a competition. Diamond could jump, both free and under saddle; but she was completely green and that could be dangerous.

The paperwork was on her desk and she'd had Mike set up a course, close to full height and at about the level of difficulty that they'd see in competition; the horse was ready as well. She would submit the paperwork later tonight if they were going to do; but she needed to see Georgie run the course first.

Georgie came flying down the stairs, helmet under her arm as she tugged on her gloves. "Hold up, Diamond is in here."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry I'm late." Georgie glanced over her shoulder and Lisa lifted her eyes to find Lou standing on the stairs; she forced a smile.

"It's fine." She wasn't going to get into it with Lou here, not in her place; certainly not in her place of work. "She's warmed up, I want you to do as much warm up as you want and then take the course; pick your pattern. Do a couple circles then take her through a different route."

Georgie nodded and crossed to take Diamond's reins, Mike gave her a leg up and Lisa leaned on the boards to watch the teen circle the mare as Lou joined her at the side, there was tension creeping up her spine but realistically she did need to discuss the time trial with Lou. "How would you feel if Georgie entered a time trial? Riders go individually, its just like show jumping except the course is set up differently."

There were few other differences, the course would be a little more spread out, riders could choose to shave off tenths of a second in a few places; but those short cuts could pose big risks. Designed to test the speed and agility, there was usually good prize money attached to the top spots. And riders who placed well could continue the circuit to earn a spot in the more exclusive events later in the year. She wasn't aiming for one of those spots but would not turn it down; if Diamond placed well it was something to consider for the future.

"That should be fine, I'm still not sure about jockeying." Lou agreed, watching as her daughter brought the mare out of a circle and into the first jump; popping over cleanly.

They were getting smoother as a team each time they trained, Diamond was learning to listen and trust her rider. Georgie wasn't afraid to go fast, and the horse had a big stride; if anything she needed to be held back a little.

"I think the time trials will distract her for awhile. I'll take care of the paperwork." She glanced at her phone, Georgie had done that course quickly, but Lisa wanted her to get comfortable before she timed a round; she could only stay a little longer.

Georgie circled the mare and started on the jump she had just finished, smart, doing the course backwards made Diamond think; it pushed Georgie too. Mike moved over, asking if they could up it again, impatient as he saw the same potential she did; but she had seen the teenager pushed to hard before. They made the round clear and Mike moved in to raise a few jumps, working them up to competition height; perhaps a little slower than he would have liked.

"I'm going to time you this round." She had looked up last years scores; they would be hard to beat.

Her focus stayed on Georgie, Diamond went high over the jumps that had been adjusted but the teenager was getting used to that habit. They flew between the fences, as though the horse understood she was being timed. It was promising, with more training they certainly had potential, the event coming up could be their trial run. She held the time up for Georgie to see before sliding her purse into her bag and turning away; now to drive for an hour.

"Can we talk?" Lou fell in step with her.

"This isn't a good time Lou." Lisa cut through the barn to the side door, near her vehicle. "I have a meeting I need to get to."

"Katie wants to see you." That made her pause, it was a fine balance between taking the space they all needed and avoiding everyone.

"Katie is always welcome here. Why don't you have Georgie bring her tomorrow morning? It won't hurt for Georgie to start a little later, I'll make breakfast for the girls." Jack would like that, she knew this whole situation made him uneasy; her husband worried this would be the end of them living together.

And she knew he wasn't about to settle into Fairfield permanently, he was trying not to complain about being here as it was. But they could come up with something fun for the morning and it would work with a few other things too.

"Why don't you come to Heartland?" Lou hesitated. "Katie still can't be exposed to germs, and with her treatment uncertain."

"She will be just fine."

"I thought we might talk, spend some time with her and just think about her getting sick again; maybe we can figure something out."

"I have to go Lou." Irritation flared, and she side stepped Jack's granddaughter; she was not going to let the woman believe she had been guilted into changing her mind. "You should watch Georgie ride."

She didn't stop as she went to her vehicle, it wouldn't hurt Lou to spend a little time with her eldest daughter and it wouldn't hurt Katie to spend a little while here; she wasn't suggesting taking the girl to the barn. Lisa drove to Calgary and navigated the halls to her doctor's office.

At this hour the offices in this area were quiet, she knocked on Dr. Siddal's door and was asked in. The doctor's smile was patient, gesturing for her to sit as she rounded her desk. As the woman checked her IV before pressing the stethoscope to her chest. Lisa recognized the direction of the woman's questions and was careful of what she revealed.

She didn't exactly want to admit the mess that had unfolded this past week, but she suspected the doctor read between the lines. Lisa sensed the doctor's concern this time, as she pressed several little sticky patches to her chest, watching the screen attached. Lisa tried not to wince as the woman pressed firmly on her wrist then elbow. "Any lasting joint pain?"

"No." Except when the doctor was doing that, the woman shifted, looking at the faded bruises on her shoulder.

Privately she was relieved she hadn't brought Jack; he didn't need more reason to worry. As the doctor made a few notes Lisa fixed her shirt, unsure of what the woman was thinking as she took a seat opposite the desk.

"You've been on and off these medications more than I would like, it has been necessary, but your body may not agree." Dr. Siddal had flipped to another page and Lisa could read the date; it was her first appointment before all of this started.

She nodded as the doctor warned her that her body may become more sensitive to the effects of the drugs. But she left with a pack of medications, the pills and injections; with a schedule she was reminded to manage herself. Relief mixed with apprehension left her feeling on edge.

…

Lisa had told him she would be late and Lou had left Katie with him for the afternoon, he'd stayed for dinner. Georgie told them about Diamond and Katie chatted excitedly about her dance class, Lou was quiet and he could feel her worrying.

When the girls left the table, one to play and one for the barn Jack rose to help his grand daughter with the dishes. "I went to see Lisa today; she wouldn't even talk to me."

As he washed, he saw the lights from the loft and winced, Lisa hadn't told him what Amy said but the day with Lyndy had lifted her spirits; Lou's statement worried him. "She had a few things on today Lou."

"Okay, but five minutes. She's babysitting Lyndy again, she won't make time for us; but she'll take the girls." His grand daughter sighed. "If she doesn't see us, she won't think about resuming treatment."

There was another element of that he caught, Lisa had Lyndy this morning as well; and it was a relief to Amy to get some work done. He knew Peter was gone most days, managing his own job and how busy Lou had been before all of this started. When Lisa wasn't travelling, she had the most freedom with where and when she worked; he and his wife had spent a lot of time with all of their great grandchildren. But only one went home with her own parents each evening; it had caused tension on more than one occasion.

"Katie would like to spend some time with her, maybe you need some time to yourself too." He was not going to push Lisa to deal with Lou; he had his own suspicions about what had happened with her meds.

Lisa didn't want to talk about it, but her silence was an answer in and of itself. It was not something he wanted to discuss with Lou, he had a feeling if he was right it was the reason his wife didn't want to discuss it with any of them. It wasn't an option he was going to accept for too much longer.

He did convince Lou to send the girls over for breakfast in the morning; firm on the answer that he would bring Katie home after. Jack headed for Fairfield, hoping Lisa would be home, he didn't like going back and forth, reminding himself Lisa had done it for years; he would be glad to be done with it.

The house was still dark but he frowned as he saw Lisa's SUV parked out front; the barn was lit. He sighed, if she was working late something had gone wrong, or she was upset and avoiding him again; Jack walked slowly towards the barn.

Stepping into the dark office area he followed the light down to the arena and paused. The back door was thrown open, casting a pale glow into the back pasture; his wife rode in the soft light. There were days that he didn't think about the fact Lisa was in the horse business because she loved it. She might not ride as much as the girls did, but she loved horses just the same.

Slowing her horse, her body moving in a controlled motion with the horse's trot; she loved her little English saddle. The horse trotted to him and he eyed his wife, there was a reason for this late ride; he hoped suggesting the girls come over in the morning hadn't been a mistake. "I'll cool her out."

Jack nodded, following her into the arena as she eased the horse to a walk, patting its neck a moment. He simply enjoyed watching her ride for awhile, then helped her untack and groom the mare.

"Have you eaten yet?" She seemed tense as he traced a hand across her shoulder; she shook her head.

"No, I just needed to do something when I got home, something other than sit at a desk." Lisa murmured, leaning into his side as they walked to the house. "I should have been filling out the paperwork for the time trial."

Jack listened quietly, there was what she should do and what she needed to do; he knew which had won out. Her attention turned to making some soup, shaking his head when she asked if he wanted any he watched her; making them both some tea. She wanted to be busy, it was how his wife avoided things.

"I invited the girls for breakfast. Katie and Georgie but Amy might send Lyndy too." He watched her face as he gave her that news.

"Then you managed to convince Lou?" There was a glint in her eye and he hesitated before nodding; hoping those two hadn't gone another round. "Good."

"Lou said you didn't want to talk today."

"No, I didn't, and I didn't have time. I would have been gone before they got here but I wanted to watch Georgie and Diamond run the course today before I did up the entry form." She sighed, eyes raising to meet his.

"Did it go well? Your meeting, that is." He pushed a little.

"It wasn't a meeting, it was a doctor's appointment and it was fine." She took a bite, suddenly interested in her food as Jack felt his spine straighten.

"Lisa!" He wasn't in the mood, she might not want to talk but if roles were reversed, she wouldn't let him be until she had her answers. "Do you think I might have wanted to come?"

"I didn't need company. It was the same as it always is, except I got a nice little reminder to stick to my schedule." The tension crept into her voice again and he swallowed hard.

"When do you start up again?" He wanted to push, to know what the doctor had said; annoyed that Lisa hadn't told him about the appointment. He could have rearranged things to go with her, even if she had told him this morning.

"I started tonight, the medication hold is done."

"What is the risk of a bad reaction?" Choosing his questions carefully, he needed to know a few things, but sensed the conversation had her on edge; if riding had relaxed her at all he had managed to undo it.

"Minimal." She had a little more soup but didn't explain any further.

"Because there are no pain killers in the mix?"

Lisa eyed him for a long moment. "Side effects may still be strong; the doses are the same as before."

He was silent, turning his mug in his hands; she wasn't correcting him. She hadn't told anyone she was going back, and she wasn't talking about going home. The idea that Lou had put her in the hospital made him ill, the fact she would never have done it intentionally did not diminish the risk or the results; it made the entire mess they were in a little worse.

But Lisa took her dishes and rose, rinsing them before loading the dishwasher, then filled her mug with water and he watched as she poured out her pills for the night; her bedtime dose. She swallowed them without a word and took a syringe and alcohol swab; eyes tracking to him.

"What made you so sick?" He needed an answer, if there was another explanation then he wanted it now.

"That's my business, it won't happen again." She stepped around him, Jack closed his eyes; she hated giving herself the injections. Twice a day she had to have the injections, and it was the one part she had struggled with; it was one of the only things he could do for her.

"Lisa." He caught her arm, stuck with the fact the only leverage he had right now was forcing her to do something she hated.

"What difference does it make?" Her voice was soft, blue eyes misting up a little. "It doesn't help to wish something could be undone, or unsaid. I just try not to think about it, and when I start to; I do something else."

He swallowed hard, folding her into his chest; holding her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It was a mistake. She never would have done it on purpose; she knows the risk it poses to Katie." Lisa whispered quietly, but he felt her nuzzle into his chest; he rested his chin on the top of her head. That answer didn't work for him.

"She would never have meant to hurt you. And you don't have to hide out here as a solution, we'll go home, I will deal with Lou." He couldn't say a word about her fears, but she'd made her home at Heartland and she'd done it to feel safe; he could not let that change. It had been a long time since he'd had cause to discipline his granddaughters but living together came with boundaries and Lou would respect them.

Lisa squeezed him, shifting to look at him. "Knowing doesn't help you, it doesn't help me. What will it do for her? And I can cope with what happened, I don't need you to deal with her, but right now I need to be here. She had no right to talk to a child before asking me what I intended to do and I don't appreciate her assumptions or comparisons."

Jack only pulled her in tighter, he wouldn't ask Lisa for those details, but he wasn't sure he would see Lou tomorrow; his granddaughter had left out a few key points in her summary of events. He knew what assumptions had stung, he was guilty there too, but what had she said to Katie?

He ran a hand along her back as the other found hers, the syringe still tucked inside; he took it. He'd had too much practice at this, his fingers found skin and shifted back, rubbing the disinfectant swab across the spot before sticking her; getting it over with quickly.

Lisa only tipped her face up and closed her eyes as his hand rubbed her back, her skin soft and warm. Holding her close could fix any number of things between them, but others had to be spoken. "I need to know what is going on with you Lis."

"I know." She stretched up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, seeking his response; Jack took that invitation eagerly.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Breakfast was fun, if a little chaotic with Katie and Lyndy playing more than eating, Georgie was a little more reserved and she knew the teenager sensed that this was a compromise. Jack was quiet, the kids brought a few quick smiles to his face, but he was watching her and Katie; she knew he was thinking about what he'd confirmed last night.

Lisa had meant what she said, dwelling on it accomplished nothing, and holding a grudge wasn't an option; nor was fighting with the girls' mother. Lou had the better card, and a little bit of Jack's temper; if Lou didn't want to see her side of things it could go very badly. Lou had a second life in New York, there was little other than affection for Heartland stopping her from taking an extended trip to the big city with the girls and Lisa knew that would break her husband's heart.

Georgie might fight it, but Katie was just a little girl who had already been through too much. The last thing she needed was the adults in her life fighting or any reactionary responses from them, if they couldn't get on the same page then space was the better option. And she'd bent over as far as she intended to, she had tried Lou's ideas, tried to understand that the woman wanted to know her side of things and be involved; but she had limits.

Lisa was a little relieved when Jack suggested a movie, instead of volunteering to take Katie home. While she didn't want to deal with Lou, she knew he wasn't ready to; he'd had far less time to process all of it. Lyndy watched the animated show for a little while but drifted off in Jack's arms, when Amy arrived Katie was half asleep too; they sent both girls with her.

Her husband shadowed her down to the barn, leaning against the arena gate to watch Georgie while she filled out the paperwork for the competition coming up. She did a little more paperwork and joined him as the teenager began to work with Diamond. Once they warmed up, she slid her phone into her palm, this time she didn't tell Georgie she was timing her.

"That's pretty good." Jack murmured, glancing over her shoulder as the pair circled, having completed the first round.

"They're fast enough to have a chance; once Diamond gets some experience, they'll be a threat." Lisa told him quietly, she had been breeding horses for speed her entire career; it was better to wait for their stats before getting too excited.

And jumping was not usually her primary focus, but as her ex husband loved to point out, to survive in this market one had to diversify. They would certainly go about it in different ways, and with the last of their business relationship severed she was free to go focus on varying disciplines; rather than other methods. Somehow, she suspected having Georgie around would help with that, if there was something to be done on horseback the teenager wanted to try; it was a fearlessness that most of her trainers did not have.

"When is their first show?"

"Soon." Lisa winced, she knew how little training they would have as a team. "I don't expect them to take it, but I do want to see how the horse responds to the pressure."

Jack nodded, his eyes tracking the horse and rider, he might not be interested in performance horses, but he'd worked with horses his whole life; he had a better eye then plenty of dealers she'd met. When Georgie finished up her husband walked back into the stalls with her, she watched the teenager looking up at him.

…

Lisa seemed content to stay close to home for the first few days, managing the meds again as they both waited for the side effects to hit her. His wife was trying to focus on her work, he suspected she was downplaying her goals for Diamond and Georgie, she watched at least part of each training session and they were ramping up the difficulty constantly, if not with fences then with precision; the mare could jump but was still green and gave Georgie a challenge or two. A big part of her training was discipline, learning to take the angle her rider asked for, to collect a stride rather than go all out; it was an education for both horse and rider.

Georgie was learning a lot from Lisa and the trainers here whether she realized it or not, they took a different approach than Amy did but not a harsh one. And he couldn't say he minded watching how comfortable the teenager was becoming here, it was a good fit for her competitive spirit; and a place of her own.

With so much focus on Katie lately he did worry that Georgie was growing up a little too fast as she tried to help with her sister; as aware of the risks as any of them. He gave her a ride home, having brought Phoenix over for her to exercise this afternoon.

"Do you miss training him for competition?" That horse had come through for her last fall and the bond between them was still strong; but she was spending a lot of time with Lisa's horses now.

"No." The girl ran a hand along the horses back as she unloaded him. "He listens to me so well, and we can just ride for fun, because we like to jump. I need that, I actually kind of wish I could take Checkers over some days."

"I don't think Lisa would mind." He didn't think his wife would care at all what horse or discipline Georgie rode in her own time; she understood riding for fun too. "I'll mention it to Lisa."

And he'd watched both his daughter and granddaughter build their careers in this industry; if it stopped having an element of fun it was time to stop doing it. Georgie had given up the extreme team for jumping, but it didn't mean giving up trick riding all together; he suspected the discipline had done a lot for her as a rider. It required daring and courage certainly, but also balance, an understanding of stride, and how she could move with the horse all of which were assets in any discipline.

As he unhooked the trailer Ty pulled in and came out to join him; chatting for a few moments. Remy came tearing up to them and Jack glanced to the house, Georgie hadn't gone up yet and the dog wouldn't be left out in this weather; Lou was crossing the yard. He swallowed hard, he hadn't seen his granddaughter last weekend, and he had mixed emotions seeing her now.

"Dad was by this morning, he was looking for you. He was supposed to return some cattle to the herd now that Amy's done with that horse, but something came up." Lou tucked her coat around her.

"I'll handle it." That was no surprise, something usually came up with Tim; he would take care of it another day.

"How long are you staying at Lisa's place?"

"I don't know." Jack had already decided that had to be up to his wife.

"Are you two staying over there permanently then? She gets to choose her role in this, but she can't take Katie's family away…"

"I would choose my next words carefully." He stopped her, his heart went out to her, he knew she was going through something rough; but it didn't mitigate her actions. "Lisa and I will come home, and when we do you will give her space."

"Why should I…" Lou started.

"You've said enough already." Jack heard the ice in his voice.

"She can help Katie and she doesn't tell me anything. Grandpa you understand that, you can't expect me to step back."

"Lisa loves Katie, do not forget that." He shot back, his wife didn't want to discuss it with Lou, but it wasn't that simple to him; even as he tried to respect his wife's wishes. "Only a fool believes that they know what another is thinking, or what they need at every minute."

That silenced her, but it was something that applied to all of them; especially when it came to Lisa and Katie. Their experiences were linked, but very distinct in the simplest way. His great granddaughter had been ill and was recovering, his wife hadn't experienced the illness and wouldn't; but her body paid the price of the treatment.

It was taking a toll, and she was well into the round, her first blood test would be at the end of the week with a second three days later. He wasn't sure how long her break would be after, or if the number of rounds would have changed due to the delay; but he would be asking at her next appointment.

…

Georgie couldn't help but feel a little nervous when she got to her locker after practice and saw Lisa had scrawled a note on the white board; asking her to come up to the house when she was done. They had been training Diamond and the first competition was next weekend, Mike kept raising the jumps higher and the mare jumped eagerly; higher than Georgie had ever trained before.

It was exciting, but it was also becoming real, Lisa wanted them to place well; she had plans for that horse. While Georgie wasn't constantly told about them and warned to do well, she could sense it, and maybe it was Diamond's background on the track or her breeding, but the mare loved to fly over the course.

Georgie pulled off her riding boots and grabbed her coat before walking up to the house. Jack answered the door as Lisa got up from the couch, she looked pale. "Great, I hoped you would see my note."

"Yeah, I just finished, Mike had us working on some oxers and a new combination; Diamond got it right away. She wanted to go fast through the combination but like the third time she realized it was easier not to." Lisa hadn't been in the barn today, Mike had prioritized her time with Diamond; she had only ridden two other horses.

"Good. I want you to try this on, for next weekend." Lisa took down a garment bag and held it out to her.

"I have show clothes." Lou had picked them for her.

"I know, but you are representing Fairfield in this competition. Just try them on." Lisa pointed down the hall and Georgie nodded, toing off her boots.

She opened the bag to find a full outfit, white breeches and a slate gray jacket with the Fairfield logo emblazoned on the chest. She swallowed but pulled it on, it was one thing to compete with Phoenix, the money she won had gone towards her education; this was different.

This was how it was supposed to go with Flame, only she would have been riding for Briar Ridge. Georgie slipped into the jacket, it fit well, and turning slightly she eyed herself; it looked good. Lisa might not be as hard to please as Val Stanton, but she was just as competitive, and this was her livelihood.

As she opened the door and stepped into the hall Georgie saw Jack rubbing Lisa's back before he nodded to her and Lisa turned, almost moving cautiously. Her smile faltered as Lisa looked her over, motioning for her to turn; Jack smiled at her.

"That looks good, does it fit comfortably?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, its good." She nodded, rolling her shoulders.

"Okay." Lisa nodded, stepping back. "Alright then, it looks sharp on you, doesn't it Jack?"

"It does." Jack agreed.

Georgie slipped away and changed back into her own clothes, Lisa had settled onto the couch and Jack cast a long glance at her before he walked her out. Georgie carried the new uniform with her, she would wear it this weekend, but that wasn't forefront on her mind now.

"Is Lisa okay?" She asked quietly, watching his face.

"She's fine." Jack murmured, eyes drifting back to the house; that wasn't all of it.

Lisa was back on the medications, Jack knew she had seen the side effects before; more than either of her parents who had been at the hospital with Katie. And Lisa had been on them for awhile if the effects were already that strong.

"When will she be feeling better?" Jack shot her a long look as Georgie climbed into the truck.

He didn't answer, but they would know soon; whether Jack and Lisa said anything or not. Lisa's doctor wouldn't let her stay like that for long; Katie had an appointment in a few days and that was a good thing. Katie's transfusion had been delayed after everything that had happened, but her little sister wasn't showing signs of slowing down either.

Georgie hung the garment bag off the back of her door before going down to find her sister. Katie was coloring in her room, she paused to watch the little girl; was she getting stronger or just holding on? How long would this last?

Katie missed school and her friends, her little sister missed the life she had always known but nobody was saying when it could go back to normal. She missed having Jack and Lisa here too. They all did, the house felt strange now, but it had happened as soon as Lisa left. Katie knew something was wrong, but Georgie knew something had happened between Lisa and Lou; it was a relief her sister didn't fully understand it.

She didn't say anything about Lisa that evening, to her parents or to Katie. Her sister was disappointed that she couldn't come to the competition on the weekend and she was going to miss having her there. Everyone had been at the Fall Finale, it wasn't that long ago yet everything had changed, but illness did that; it touched so many.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Lisa closed her eyes as he rubbed her back, he was relieved that he could soothe her. This cycle was done, and it had been hard on her, but the delay served one purpose. After the nurse had placed a bandage over Lisa's IV Dr. Siddal joined them; laying a sheet of paper in front of Lisa.

"This is a summary of Katie's bloodwork, you should recognize the dates; we had you in a day or two before. Look at this column." Lisa's doctor shared certain information with Katie's, each had paperwork to that effect. "This is the healthy or normal count range; this row is the latest test result."

"It's close." Lisa murmured, glancing back at him.

"Her levels have held steady, her body has done that and while the delay might not be what we planned it does show us that she is healing." Dr. Siddal pointed a few things out to Lisa. "She will receive the transfusion tomorrow, and then only one more. That is not to say we will not need to revisit it someday, but we can discuss those details later."

It was good news, but it did not change the aftermath of her medications, she was feeling it and would continue to for the next several days. And Georgie rode the day after tomorrow, it would be the first event for Lisa's young horse and he wasn't confident that she was going to be at full strength.

Jack rose carefully, trying not to disturb her. She hadn't slept much last night, and if she could get some now it would help. However, he had cattle to see to, and Mitch couldn't do it alone. The ranch was quiet, Georgie was at school and Lou had taken Katie to her appointment, only Amy worked in the round pen and he paused to watch her.

She smiled to him, working with a new horse, having gotten through to her roper a few days before. It was a relief to know that horse was home, that it and everyone involved had gotten through it without injury. When he went in to get Buddy, he found Ty at the desk doing paperwork; Lyndy sat contentedly on a little rocking horse.

Mitch was already tacking up as he began to brush Buddy, the younger man seemed to understand that he didn't want to talk. They rode out to check the herd, ensuring that the cattle had hay and that the water was clear. Debris from winter storms could cause obstructions and ice had to be broken, they pulled tree branches from the shallow banks where the cattle drank.

As spring drew closer so did the time to move the cattle, preferable before calving began; until then they had to have what they needed here. Mitch brought it up as they rode back, making plans for the coming months and the work that would need to be done as warmer weather came.

He took Buddy back along his own fences, with snow packed in the ditches it could push a fence down and he did not need their horses going adventuring. The barn was quiet when he got back, and he untacked Buddy, brushing him out; taking a few extra moments to relax them both.

"Grandpa." He turned at his granddaughter's voice. "You didn't tell me Lisa had changed her mind."

"Lisa's choice never changed." He sighed, they were home; Katie must be tucked up in the house already. "Dr. Siddal put Lisa's medications on hold, when the hold was over, she resumed the program."

"They cancelled Katie's treatment, what was I supposed to think? But we didn't know that Lisa had started taking the medications, we could have helped. We thought we were going in for some tests and Katie got the transfusion." Lou drew closer.

"Lisa doesn't need help." He felt his gut tighten as he said it, that was only partially true; but she needed it on her own terms. She needed comfort and rest but mostly she needed to feel safe. "What have you said to her? Have you listened to her?"

"Grandpa, she wouldn't even talk to me!"

"Lou, it was the pain killers that put her in the hospital, we were warned about the risks when she received them; before you brought Katie home. I don't know what happened when she got home but it still bothers her." He closed his eyes, knowing it wasn't what Lisa wanted; but she needed to understand.

Lou opened her mouth and then closed it without saying a word; taking a step back. Jack sighed and pulled her into his arms, she had never intended to hurt Lisa, she hadn't realized what had happened and he had to wonder if his wife had been right.

His granddaughter was strong, and she was doing her best to hold onto her family; she only wanted the best to him. Jack knew both women, his wife had withdrawn because it was what she knew; but she wouldn't hold a grudge against Lou. It wasn't her way. "You don't need to talk to her Lou, you need to listen, and you need hear what she is saying."

"But…"

"Nothing else, she doesn't need help, but our support, just being there means more than any action." He walked her back to the house, he did want to spend a few moments with Katie before going back to Fairfield.

He swallowed hard when he found her working on a picture, Lisa's name carefully printed on the top. Jack promised he would take it to his wife, and when Katie asked if they would be home soon, he only nodded. They needed to come home.

Jack found his wife in the barn at her computer, she was pale, and he knew she was sore but perhaps the distraction helped. He folded her into his arms, pressing her cheek into his chest; needing to hold her. She didn't argue when he suggested going up to the house.

Katie's picture brought a smile to her face, it didn't matter that she had a stack of them; Katie had made it. She was quiet, and he knew they were watching each other, he never did well at hiding from her. "You want to go home."

It wasn't a question, she knew how he felt about being away from Heartland; being away while being so close was stranger. But it was better than being away from her right now, he didn't like to think of her taking those medications and being alone; yet if they had kept fighting a part of him knew she would have.

"I think we should go home. I think you should be near your family, and I know they miss you, Katie especially." He hesitated to reply because he did want to go home, but he would only push her so far on that matter. Jack frowned as he felt tension run through her shoulders. "Lisa?"

"Nothing." He squeezed her thigh, that reaction wasn't nothing. "It will just be confusing for her, all of this."

"No, it will be something going back to normal; for all of us." Why did it bother her so much? Lisa rose moving away from him and filling the kettle. She handed him a mug but didn't sit; instead she went to her laptop set up on the kitchen island. She worked more when she was here, but she didn't start typing, she just sat.

Jack sighed, he crossed and laid his hands on her shoulder, thumbs rubbing the back of her neck. He didn't know what she was thinking, but it clearly bothered her; either she didn't want to answer him, or she didn't know her own answer.

"Let's go home." Lisa whispered, covering his hand with her own.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

She woke in the early hours of the morning, her husband's arm draped over her; Lisa lifted her head to see the clock. And shifted deeper into Jack's arms, her husband slept soundly now, comfortable here. They had arrived late last night, Katie had been in bed and Georgie said nothing; Lou had approached and then backed up as she glanced to her grandfather.

Jack said nothing as he took their bag through to the bedroom, she had simply followed. Today she would have to deal with it, with Lou and Katie. At least it would only be for the first few hours; it was competition day.

She slept restlessly, she knew when he woke and began to shift; his internal clock telling him it was time for chores. Lisa sat up and she saw his shoulders drop, he turned back to the bed and kissed her; gently pushing her back. "You're still pale Lisa, try to get some more sleep."

Makeup helped with that, probably more than he realized but Lisa stayed where she was as he headed out. She didn't fall back to sleep and rose, dressing and making them both some breakfast. Georgie and Diamond had a competition today, they rode for Fairfield; she wasn't staying in bed.

Her husband washed up as she set their plates on the kitchen table, discussing their plans for the day. But they had barely started eating when Jack paused, a warm smile lighting his face; tipping his head to her shoulder. Lisa turned to see Katie standing in the doorway watching them, still in her pajamas.

"Good morning Katie." Lisa greeted the little girl, their voices must have woken her, knowing she had been seen the young girl drew closer.

"Hi." Katie had been asleep when they got in last night, and rubbing her eyes made Lisa wonder if their voices had woken her.

"Do you want some toast?" Lisa rose, Katie was up, she may as well eat something.

Katie nodded, standing in the middle of the kitchen until Lisa reached the fridge; little arms wrapped around her waist. She knew this would be confusing for the little girl, the last that the child knew she didn't want to keep taking the medications, but Katie had received a transfusion the day before.

Lisa put another plate down and added a glass of orange juice for Katie as the little girl sat with them for breakfast; shifting the direction of their conversation. They had been told one more round and so had Katie; but the little girl was also told after that round she could go back to school.

Katie had been out of school, and her other activities for far too long, the girl was excited about seeing her friends and the fun aspects of it, but Lisa shared a glance with Jack; hopefully she hadn't fallen too far behind her friends. Katie was slight and almost fragile, the only schooling she'd had was the activities teachers sent home, but her spirit had not broken; and it served her well.

Lou came in and glanced at them then went to make her own coffee, a look went between Jack and Lou that caught her eye; Lisa didn't comment. She had come back here for her husband, the longer they stayed at Fairfield the more he had worried; it did not mean that everything was fixed. But she suspected her husband had mentioned something about boundaries.

Georgie came down and nibbled a slice of toast before disappearing again, Mike was trailering Diamond up and they would meet him there; but they might be transporting a nervous rider. Lisa ran through her own check list, but at this point it was just a matter of seeing how things went.

Once they got to the arena things got busy and there wasn't time to worry. Jack and the others went to find seats as Georgie and Mike walked the course with the other competitors; Lisa eyed it from the side. She could see a few spots that could trip people up, Diamond was going to have to be responsive for this to go well; there were spots where she could open up but the right angle on approach would be important.

She overheard Mike warning Georgie about the same thing, he was worried about the red combination on the last section of course. The teenager nodded, listening carefully but eyes wandering to the activity around them; everyone was doing their final planning.

"Just do your best, that's all we ask." Lisa tried to reassure the girl who was looking a little overwhelmed as the first pair up was called; this was a stepping stone for a lot of up and coming riders. Many of whom had more competition experience than Georgie.

Mike stayed with Georgie and Lisa cut to the side to watch the first few teams; the last combination took them both out. In a competition like this, faults or any type of time penalty was the end of it. She winced as she heard her name, and a voice she did not feel like dealing with. "Lisa, this isn't your typical scene."

"No, Val; but I've got a jumper." Of course, Val Stanton was here, she had horses entered and it was a qualifier for riders looking to move on in the season. Val wouldn't miss a chance to make her opinion known.

"And a rider, well, if she doesn't quit on you at the last minute." Val joined her at the side and Lisa clenched her jaw; this was not how she wanted to pass the time.

As the next rider started Lisa was silent, watching the pair go through, Georgie was in the middle of the pack, it was a small advantage, certainly better than being first; but any score set became a time to beat. That pair made it through cleanly, but their time paid the price; even with faults an earlier rider had a faster time.

"I wonder if Georgie remembers that she could have been riding this horse." Val commented, Lisa fought an eye roll as the announcer introduced Flame, and Briar Ridge's rider.

Still as the horse flew over the first several jumps she felt a knot of worry, she didn't require Georgie to win, but she did want her to place well and not just for the horse's stats; it would to the girl's confidence some good. A petty part of her was annoyed that Val was watching so closely beside her, sighs of frustration as the horse wasn't faster than the leading time. Lisa glanced to the stands, if there was ever a time for Jack to turn up it was now; the distraction would be welcome.

But then the horse took down a rail, and the next, she heard Val's breath hitch in and watched the rider give the horse several quick taps with the crop; they took out the red combination too. Val was simmering, and she had to bite back a couple comments that wouldn't help.

Two pairs later a Briar Ridge rider did get a clean run that was good enough for second; but that time wasn't likely to hold. Then it was Georgie's turn.

Lisa could tell she was holding Diamond back; the mare was flying and with big strides flew over the first few jumps and passed a combination that had tripped up more than one before her. Her eyes went to the clock as her gut tensed; they were fast.

"Excuse me." Finally, she had a reason to get away from Val, Georgie had put up a clean run; fast enough for first.

There were only six riders left to go, given how the event had gone so far, she didn't expect all of them to get through cleanly; Georgie would probably come out in a decent spot. Slipping back to the stalls she found Mike and Georgie, giving the teenager a quick hug. "Good job."

"I got the top spot! She was so good." Georgie stayed close to the mare, scratching her neck as Diamond sniffed her pockets; no doubt hoping for a treat.

"Just hold on." She winced, it was good run, but there was no guarantee it wouldn't get knocked down.

"That last combination was hard, I didn't think I was straight enough." Georgie was pleased with herself and Lisa nodded; listening for the announcer.

Mike was paying attention and began giving her some pointers. But Diamond's speed paid off, and they took it. She had wondered if the mare would react differently to being the only horse in the ring, on the track the horses ran in heats.

Georgie practically bounced out of her skin before Mike gave her a leg up, draping Diamond's blanket over the back of the saddle; the win certainly was welcome. While it looked good on the horse and was certainly good for Georgie's confidence it gave her something else to consider; there might be somewhere to go with this.

She left Georgie with Jack, Peter and the others to speak to Mike as he loaded the trailer; he would take care of getting Diamond back to Fairfield; but he had done well preparing that team. And he knew she was waiting for his feedback, Mike knew what she was thinking; he had trained horses on this level before. Georgie certainly had potential as a rider, but Diamond could match her.

When she turned back to the family Jack slid his hand along her back, pulling her into his side. "We're going to stop and pick up a treat on the way home to share with everybody."

"Sounds good." Katie would be eager to hear how her sister had placed, and likely to be more excited than anyone else.

And she was right, Katie was thrilled, following her sister upstairs when she went to hang her show clothes away. As Jack made coffee, she took down plates, Georgie had picked an ice cream cake; something both girls liked.

"Uh, Lisa; you can't have that." Lou eyed the box on the table and her, Lisa looked right back at her; she knew she had to stick to coffee and decaf at that.

She only nodded, she was not a child who needed to be told of her own restrictions; but she had chosen not to say anything. The treat was for the kids, it was a way to include Katie in Georgie's celebration and she hadn't been about to complicate that. Georgie was far too aware of everything going on around her, if the teen could forget about it for a little while Lisa wasn't going to remind her.

The girls came down and Lisa slipped back to the kitchen to pour coffee; Katie had distracted Jack. She felt her shoulders tense as Lou joined her. She felt the woman's eyes on her as she made Jack's and then her own. "Lou is there something you need?"

She glanced to her and when the woman shook her head Lisa took the drinks out to the dining room to join Jack and the girls who were already into the treat. Lifting Lyndy out of her high chair she settled the toddler on her lap, trying to reduce the mess. She was somewhat successful, Lyndy was at an age where she wanted to do things herself; her determination and personality becoming clearer.

She took the little girl out to the kitchen to wash her face, this time she bristled when Lou followed again, a bit annoyed Lisa focused on Lyndy, ignoring her shadow. She set Lyndy on her feet and crouched to steady her as the little girl found her balance, tottering a few times before taking off towards her cousins' voices.

"Lou is there something you want to say?" She didn't have the time or energy for mind games.

"You didn't tell us you were going back on the medications, or that you had a hold in the first place." Lou squared up and Lisa nearly groaned; this was not the time or the place to get into that. "In fact, you haven't told us anything during the whole process, I mean, other than Grandpa none of us know what is going on."

"You didn't ask."

"That's not fair, I know you are mad at me, but if you would tell me some of these things I..." Lou started.

"No, I am not mad at you. You made assumptions about my plans, you never asked what I intended to do and frankly I expect you to understand that there is a difference between when my husband is involved in my health, what he needs to know and what you do." She bit back, and she knew she shouldn't have. "If you want to talk, then we'll talk, not that it has gotten us anywhere yet. But it will not be right now."

Crossing the kitchen quickly she rejoined everyone in the living room, sliding into Jack's side, he caught her eye in a silent question as his hand slid across her back; she shook her head. Lou was not going to get in her head today, and she had a feeling she knew why Lou thought she might be mad.

When Amy and Ty took Lyndy back to the loft Georgie went to the barn to see Phoenix, Jack rose and drew her towards their room. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." It had been a long day though, and she took the excuse to change into something a little more comfortable; Jack dropped onto the end of the bed; still watching her. "You told Lou about the medications, didn't you?"

"I did." He spoke slowly, she felt him assessing her. "Lisa, she needed to know, and it is almost over."

"Now she thinks I am mad at her." And perhaps there were moments when she had been, but the reality of Lou's situation was never far from her mind either.

Jack only sighed, his eyes met hers again, only one aspect of this ended; Katie would live with this condition the rest of her life. As long as the bone marrow transplant worked, and her body did not see the cells it did not know she would be okay, in time they might even say she was cured; but the threat would always be there. Lou was going to have to adjust to living with that, just ask Katie was going to have to be taught to take certain precautions as she got older.

As a family they had to find ways to move on, and to make things normal again. They only had to get through one more round with these meds, and for her that was likely to be the end of it.

...

That evening when Georgie went out for night check, and Katie was tucked into bed Lisa made two cups of tea and brought them to the dining room table where Lou was sitting; Jack kept his eyes on his book. He had a good view from his arm chair, but he would leave this to his wife unless Lou got stubborn.

"Lou I am not mad at you, I was hurt that you spoke to Katie before you spoke to me and I went to Fairfield because I needed some space and some time." His wife's voice was matter of fact, her tone warned against arguing; she covered Lou's hand with her own to stop her from speaking.

"I did not, and I will not quit on Katie. If in a year we are back in the middle of this I will be here, as long as I am able. If you have questions for me Lou, ask them. But I do not want you at my doctor's appointments anymore than you would want me at yours. I will follow any instructions my doctor give me, and if I need or want help, I will ask." Lisa paused, and he did look up, watching to see Lou nod. "I don't have kids and I don't know what you are feeling; but please do not assume that because you're not blood to me, I think of Katie any less as family."

Jack felt his own throat close, that distinction was hardly fair anymore, at this rate Katie had more of Lisa's blood than anyone else's. Their relationship had taken a different shape than most did, but then most women didn't have to contend with the whole of their husband's family on a daily basis either; they'd been family before he and Lisa had married. They might be struggling with each other right now but deep down Lou knew that, she'd known that before Katie was even born or else Lisa wouldn't be the little girl's godmother.

He could tell by Lou's face she was listening, he saw the tears in her eyes, how much she would take in he wasn't sure, but he did know that she meant well. He rose, pausing to press a kiss to the top of his wife's head and headed for the door; they could finish that conversation privately.

He joined Georgie in the barn, Buddy eagerly leaned over his stall for some attention. And Georgie wasn't done talking about the show, or what she thought that mare was capable of; Jack didn't mind listening. Georgie was taking the first steps into the career she wanted whether she knew it or not.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

He watched his wife's hands, holding Katie in place as the little girl perched on her lap; the child's attention focused on the doctor. His was on his wife, nearly a month had passed and last week Katie had received her last transfusion, blood tests confirmed her body was finally making healthy new cells fast enough to support her immune system.

Dr. Siddal had decided to wait for the blood tests to confirm it before removing Lisa's IV, and as Katie had happily gone back to school on Monday this was the last part of that situation to deal with. Katie had asked to come to Lisa's last appointment and her bid had been won when the doctor told them it might give the child some closure; and it would be brief.

The doctor had helped Katie put on the gloves and shown the little girl how to hold the external part of the IV. The woman did a few things, her own hands in the mix, Lisa kept her face turned away and her eyes shut.

"Go ahead." Dr. Siddal told Katie and Jack felt tension run up his back as his great granddaughter helped remove the IV.

"All done." Katie announced, his wife barely reacted, and the doctor kept firm pressure on her collar bone before covering it with a bandage; this time a much smaller one.

"There may be some minor bruising in the next few days, but it will not look or feel like it did last time." Dr. Siddal deftly took the now useless IV from Katie and gave the girl some hand sanitizer.

"Thank you." Lisa murmured, her arms sliding around the girl in her lap, who had decided she needed a hug.

"Is Lisa better now too?" Katie asked the doctor, shifting in Lisa's lap; her face earnest.

"Lisa's going to be just fine." Dr. Siddal told Katie as the little girl held Lisa's hand; Jack saw her pull the child close for a moment.

As the doctor sat down, he took his cue. "Katie, lets go for a walk."

They had only returned to Calgary for this appointment so Dr. Siddal could confirm that all side effects had passed now that Lisa was done with the medications. Katie didn't need to hear that conversation, and Lisa would speak with more freedom if the little girl was somewhere else.

"Why don't we pick up some flowers for Lisa? She will meet us at the car." And there was a little shop just across the street from where they had parked.

"I think she'd rather have a coffee." Katie slid her hand into his and Jack choked a laugh; clearly someone had been paying attention lately.

"We'll get some drinks on the way home." He agreed, Lisa had been enjoying the fact her restrictions had been lifted, she was glad to have her coffee back; as well as a few other things.

She deserved to it was at least a small reward, Jack thought, the doctors had added something to the last round and Lisa had been dealing with more muscle pain, stiffness and aches than any of the previous rounds. He knew that she had already spoken with Dr. Siddal about it, but the effects were still lingering.

They went into the little shop, and he let Katie have free reign, he'd made other plans for them to celebrate the end of this. He'd managed dinner out for their anniversary, but Lisa had been on the medications and feeling rough and distracted by an upcoming competition. Georgie had been jumping Diamond just about every weekend and cleaning up consistently, already qualifying to move on they were getting all the practice they could.

Jack had traveled extensively with the rodeo circuit, but Lisa sold horses internationally; this weekend she had Georgie entered in a competition out in BC. He had talked her into driving out, and she had already shipped Diamond out, Georgie would ride out with them but fly home with her dad. He and Lisa were taking the week, he'd found a little place out there, not unlike the Dude Ranch, except it had a few of the amenities his wife liked.

He found himself looking forward to the trip, to get away certainly but also to see the tension he had seen in her for so long to fade. Lisa would enjoy the spa, and there was a place or two he wanted to check out; they might need to come back in the fall when it fly fishing season.

…

She glanced to the back seat where Katie sipped her hot chocolate, they had stopped for drinks before hitting the road home; her husband's hand slid into hers. Lisa saw his smile, and she knew it was only partially due to the happy little girl in the truck.

Lisa truly hoped that it was, that they could put this behind them and that the little girl licking whipped cream from her fingers would continue to heal and grow. The doctors were hopeful, pleased with how well Katie had responded to the transplant and to the medications after; a strong child.

"Can you drop me at Fairfield? I have a few things to see to, then I'll bring Georgie home with the trailer." Lisa took a sip of her coffee as Jack turned off the highway; heading for Hudson.

"Is she working with Phoenix?"

"No. She had Checkers loaded up this morning." Lisa shifted as her husband's hand found her thigh, his hand massaging firmly; she swallowed hard. They needed to talk about that, but it could wait; Katie and Jack left her at the barn and Lisa went to her office.

Working her way through a to do list ahead of her time off, they were going to spend a few days in BC after this weekend's competition; she did not want to come home to a huge list of things to do. It wasn't the best time of year for either of them to be going away as the spring cattle drive and calving season was approaching and Fairfield's foals had already started coming. But they had a few things to celebrate, and Jack had put some effort into planning this.

As she heard voices, her team getting their coats and visiting as their day ended Lisa rose and slipped out to check on a few things. Mike and Sierra, the groom he was quietly dating, weren't up yet and Lisa roamed back towards the barn; curious to what kept them.

She found them leaning on the arena gate and as Lisa joined them Georgie slipped off her horse's back, hanging to the side, arms outstretched; one hand reaching for the sand. The teenager's face showed her happiness, then pulled herself up and patted Checker's neck, resting through the corners before sliding back down the side.

"That kid is fearless." Mike glanced at her, and Lisa smiled; he didn't know half of it. Georgie may have chosen jumping over the extreme team, but it was clear that she loved trick riding. "You're alright with her doing that?"

"She's done for the day, isn't she?" Lisa asked, Georgie was standing on the horse's back now; Mike nodded. "She knows what she is doing."

"If she gets hurt ahead of this weekend's competition, I'm going to ring her neck." The trainer muttered, and Lisa hid her smile as the young couple turned away. He liked Georgie, and he saw her potential; the two of them were doing a good job with Diamond.

But she wasn't sure he always noticed how nervous Georgie got ahead of competitions; Lisa had a feeling the time she spent riding for herself helped with that. And if they kept performing well then, they had a lot of competitions ahead of them; Georgie needed to find healthy ways to handle the pressure.

When the teenager was finished, they loaded the horse and headed home. "How are you feeling about this weekend?"

"I'm okay." Georgie nodded, but Lisa saw her rubbing her hands on her thighs; the teenager's tells were pretty obvious. "We will have some time to practice ahead of Saturday, right?"

"You will have some time Friday night, but you know what you are doing; don't push too hard." It was about a seven-hour drive and they were leaving Friday morning; she had to spend tomorrow packing. "Your dad is going to meet us there."

Georgie nodded, and jumped down, heading around to unload her horse; Lisa eased down with a little more caution. As she closed the door of the trailer Jack came out of the barn and climbed in to back it over and unhitch. He followed her up to the house, and inside he slid his hands over her shoulders; pulling her jacket pack. She tipped her face down to hide her wince, Jack didn't miss it.

Lou had supper under way and Lisa stayed out of the way; they had a tense peace. She tried to tell Lou what she wanted to know, things that related to Katie and her treatment; but other parts of it were hers.

"What did the doctor have to say?" What Jack's grand daughters needed to know was limited, her husband might not necessarily agree with the boundaries that she set; but he did try and respect them.

"Its going to take time." She sighed, changing into a loose top and comfortable leggings; there wasn't much to be done. "It would be a different story if I was going back on the medications but I'm not. I just have to wait for my body to deal with it."

"How long could it last?" Jack crossed to sit on the edge of the bed.

"A few more days, or a couple weeks at the worst. It depends on how worn down my own system is." Lisa sighed, dropping down next to him. The doctor had reminded her of the other lasting effects, not because of how much they pertained to her; but it was something that should Katie fall ill again she had to consider. "Jack it will pass."

Her husband was quiet, and she knew he could sense she wasn't saying something. For a few moments she just leaned in his chest, she didn't want to talk about it; not everything was simple. "If this comes back on Katie in the next few years, or if the wear and tear on her system later affects her body we know I am a match."

"Lisa…"

He sighed, and she knew he was aware of the same factors she was; the doctors had been clear. These medications would strengthen the immune system, but they could stunt a child's growth, that had been one of the prime reasons for her involvement after the transplant; and affect it could fertility. But being so sick, and the transplant had put Katie's body under a lot of strain, no one could know right now if there would be consequences further down the line; however, they did know they had an option.

His hands rubbed her back, and she relaxed into him; he knew that helped. He knew how to make the muscles loosen off as they tensed and knotted on her; encouraged by the remaining chemicals in her system. Jack wanted this to be over, for her and for Katie.

There was a knock on the door and Lou poked her head in. "Do you have a moment?"

They nodded, but she sat up a bit.

"How was your appointment?" Lou stepped in and closed the door, Lisa glanced at her hands; Lou didn't want the girls to hear the conversation. Perhaps she forgot that for them Lou fell in the same category; she had adopted the habit from her husband.

"Fine, the IV is gone and I'm not planning to go back." Lisa gave her the condensed version, she avoided telling Lou about what she was feeling as the young woman would struggle to simply accept the information for what it was and not try to help. What Lou didn't know didn't bother either of them.

"That's good." Lou nodded, and they waited; Lou had come for a reason. "And Katie said she got to help, she liked that."

"I hope that doesn't bother you. Dr. Siddal suggested that it might give her some closure." And they had asked Lou, but she had ignored the woman's not so subtle fishing for an invitation as well.

"Are you sure you are up to travelling so soon?" Lisa closed her eyes for a moment, that was likely the real reason for her being in here.

Jack answered for her, Lou had already been informed of the plans, and agreed to letting Georgie take Friday off school. Though she knew that Peter had a part in that. But Lou wasn't blind, no more than anyone else was; Lisa knew she had only been partially successful at hiding how she was feeling. But it was not something she wanted to dwell on.

Lou left, saying supper was ready, probably a little annoyed that she hadn't been given details. The meal was dominated by the girls, talking about school and their activities. As she cleared her plate along with Jack's, Lou followed her back to the kitchen.

"I was in the health food store today, I picked up a tea you might like." Lou offered her a little canister as she loaded the dish washer. "I thought you might like it."

"Thank you." Lou wasn't going to give up on her mission to help, though past events had backed her off a little bit. But the bottle advertised that it would reduce inflammation, and Lou had been uneasily giving her some space. "I'll try it later."

Lou hesitated for a few moments before setting the bottle on the counter and Lisa smiled to herself; the young woman was trying. And she had known better than to push it, whether Lou had learned, or she had realized that Jack had perked up; watching from the other room.

Either way she finished cleaning up and joined Jack to watch a movie with Katie and Georgie. Knowing that Lou needed the time to work, it would be good for both to have some space; hopefully the last of the side effects would have passed by the time they got home. Then everyone could start to put the events of the past few months behind them.

…

Thursday was a rush of activity, Lisa was trying to work as she packed, Georgie came home from school and he suspected she hastily stuffed the clothes she wanted into a bag for the weekend; her nerves on high ahead of the competition. And both women were yawning as they piled into the truck, Lisa had never been very fond of early mornings, but Georgie's restlessness gave her away.

When they were on the highway the teenager drifted off to sleep and Lisa perked up, sipping her coffee as they headed further west. They enjoyed the drive together, listening to the radio until they stopped for gas and Georgie woke up. The teenager had questions for Lisa and he knew his wife was trying to answer, but this was not her primary discipline either.

Lisa had done her research, and certainly had connections throughout the performance horse world and clients in each but usually she sold the horses off. This was her plan to diversify and broaden her market, Georgie's abilities may have encouraged her; but Fairfield's reputation was already known. Jack knew there were expectations for her horses, even if they were just branching into it.

Georgie's nerves might be obvious, but Lisa's were subtler, he could see it and when they got to the hotel the teenager took off to find her Dad while they dropped to their bags and went to the barn. Lisa needed to make sure her horse was settled, and everything was in order for tomorrow.

Jack smiled as Lisa stepped into the mare's stall, her hands running easily over the horse's shoulder; the mare was antsy. And his wife spoke soothingly to the horse who was likely picking up on the energy of the barn, a lot of young riders were here, on the verge of starting careers in this business; and they knew the Fairfield brand.

He leaned on the stall door as more than one young rider looped back past to peek in, there came a level of competition where it truly became a job, their stats in competition and the connections they could make were everything. Lisa was a new face, but reputation proceeded her, and they weren't naive. If Fairfield was moving into this discipline, she would need more than one rider.

His cowboy hat earned a few glanced but Lisa verified Georgie's time slots in the practice arena, a familiar face had him sliding his hand down his wife's hip; drawing her attention towards him. Bringing Val Stanton into her line of sight before the woman reached them; her shoulders tensed, and he heard her soft sigh.

"Lisa, you really are moving in, aren't you?" Val joined them, and he suspected the other woman might have her own reasons to be hesitant about Fairfield moving into the jumping scene.

"We're just going to see what we can do." Lisa replied easily, they had been seeing each other regularly since Georgie started this circuit. Georgie and Diamond hadn't had the top spot every time, but they'd bettered Briar Ridge at each event. And he knew both women had noticed it.

When they returned to the hotel Lisa made sure Georgie knew her practice time and in the privacy of their hotel room, he rubbed her shoulders; their vacation wouldn't start until the competition was over. And that evening they went back to the barn to watch Georgie practice, a few other riders were practicing but more watched, scoping out their competition and eying the riders whose shirts or jackets bore crests; who like Georgie had already started their careers in this business.

They all had dinner together, a place Peter suggested; he'd been here for business before. Jack watched Georgie who was finally hungry and talked about the potential jumps and combinations she might see tomorrow. Peter was quiet, nodding along with his daughter but his eyes kept tracking to Lisa; he knew jumping wasn't an area of the man's interest.

He rested a hand on his wife's back as they walked back to the hotel but as Georgie hustled back to the hotel Peter eased back to join them. "Lou mentioned you had your last doctor's appointment the other day. I hope everything went well."

"It did, besides I had Katie with me." Lisa smiled back, revealing very little.

"I don't have the words for what it means to us, what you've done for Katie…" Peter spoke quietly, trailing off and Jack knew the man was struggling for the right words.

"We are just thankful she is healthy again." Lisa murmured, giving the man a hug and Jack reached out to pat his back; he knew it had been hard on the man.

They parted quietly, and Jack squeezed her hand Peter had needed to say something, while the man had a much better understanding of boundaries than Lou it had still put a great strain on him. But they were slowly coming back together and finding their balance again, and maybe it was a little easier at home as Katie, full of energy and happy was never far away; he knew that was Lisa's encouragement.

He had seen her trying to rub an ache or shifting stiffly, hoping no one would notice her discomfort but seeing Katie never failed to soften her gaze, if not draw out a smile. And as though the little girl had realized what she could contribute Katie had an extra sense for when to come racing up for a hug or to offer a drawing, ask for a story and give her a little space.

Georgie played a part of her own, only the teenager had knack for distracting her mother; seeing Lisa's discomfort. Pulling Lou's attention from whatever Lisa was trying not to discuss, either drawing the attention onto herself or bringing up horses and competition, topics where Lou had to stop and listen.

The teen had done it tonight, perhaps unintentionally as her questions about the upcoming competition and potential outcomes and jumps kept Lisa from her own worries, and the aches and pains. But as he watched her cross from the washroom to the bed, he saw the aches, and that made something inside him relax; she was letting him in.

"You can have a massage tomorrow night." Jack promised, his own hand rubbing her back as she settled her cheek on his chest.

"I am looking forward to the spa, but a massage isn't on my list just now." Lisa sighed. "I don't need someone trying to sort out the knots while my muscles are still making them; but a pedicure sounds good."

He held her quietly, holding Lisa close gave him a sense of peace and as she drifted to sleep, he hoped that it gave her some comfort. If nothing else she slept soundly, and the next day they stepped into the chaos of the competition; any discomfort she felt was hidden away.

They both turned their attention to the competition and to Georgie, as Lisa handled details; Jack watched the teenager and the horse. Diamond had been carefully groomed, and Georgie was polished for the show, but the girl had her gloves tucked in her pocket using t touch on the mare to relax her; a technique learned from Amy.

And a little while later he watched with his wife as the pair raced around the course, they ran second to last. He felt Lisa suck in her breath beside him, Georgie had the best time, but it was one of Briar Ridge's teams finishing it out.

Val choose to stand a little way away this time, at first, she seemed to enjoy poking at Lisa while the riders took on the course but not today. He felt his own shoulders tense as the rider tore around the ring, it was going to be very close; until the horse knocked the last rail.

He felt the excitement race through his wife, and Georgie's eyes glowed as she mounted the mare; proudly taking the spot she had earned. The pair might be relatively new on this circuit, but they were making their place, and proving Fairfield's thoroughbreds belonged.

They saw Georgie off with her dad and then got in the truck to head up to the lodge; his wife closed her eyes and sighed. "Now it is our turn for a break."

"You've earned it." Jack murmured, feeling her relax next to him; he reached for her hand.

This was their break, and their compromise, one which they could both enjoy. And this year it celebrated so much more than their anniversary, and this afternoon's win. They could celebrate Katie's health, the ways their family had pulled together to for their next generation; and for what would come.

 ** _End_**

A/N: So I am not writing an epilogue because I have started a story (that may be called Family Ties) which will pick up some of these story lines, I will post it once I've got a little more written and the details worked out.

Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. I truly appreciate it


End file.
